


I Surrender

by MoodySigh



Category: DCU
Genre: Hal is just a pilot, M/M, The Flash - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 95,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodySigh/pseuds/MoodySigh
Summary: Hal只是个普通的飞行员，休假返回意外迫降中心城，见义勇为的时候遇到了闪电侠和一位可爱的CSI。Flash!Barry X Pilot!Hal，Hal从没拿到过戒指。互攻





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 唉WB不靠谱，来这存个档

Barry注意那个男人很久了。大概从他刚踏进这个门就开始了。不是因为长相——好吧就是因为长相。他很帅，相当好看，虽然一副刚跟人打过一架的样子，但凌乱的发型和稍破损的唇角只为他加分不少，星子般的棕眸略显凌厉，洗白的牛仔裤完美箍出他的长腿和翘臀，有些年头的飞行员夹克显得他更有味道，脖子上吊着狗牌——军人？Barry胡乱猜测着。  
后腰突然被捅了一把，他“啊嗷”一声，捂着抽痛的部位怨念地看向不知从哪冒出来的同事：“Patty……”  
金发女郎似笑非笑地凑近了：“你看了他十分钟了。”  
“哪有这么久……”  
“用神速力计算早就十分钟了。”  
“用神速力算我跟你还认识二十多年了。”  
“别打岔，小男孩。”女生爽快地搭着他肩膀，“他很辣？”  
Barry讷讷地不知怎么解释：“他很……面生。”  
“中城是个大城市。”  
“对于CCPD而言。”  
“直接去问不就好了？”  
“可是……”  
女孩直接推了他一把，爱惜又不屑地咕哝“胆小鬼”。Barry踉跄两步，怒视了自己前女友一眼，在周遭零星的好奇目光中整了整白大褂，硬着头皮佯装镇定地走过去。  
就在他几乎算是接近了的时候，男人突然恼火地耙了耙头发，嚷嚷着“Fine”飞快地在登记表上签了什么，风风火火地转身大步朝外走。  
结果跟猝不及防的Barry撞了个满怀。  
来不及反应的CSI一瞬间感到一只手臂圈住了自己的腰，等他站稳又很快放开了。男人不怎么在意地瞥了他一眼，丢下一句“走路看着点儿”，扬长而去。  
Barry尴尬地呆立片刻，等回过神发现彻底不见了人，才磨磨叽叽地蹭到同事桌边，明知故问：“谁啊？”  
啃着甜甜圈的物证科说话含含糊糊的：“唔，刚才珠宝店抢劫，他算目击证人。”  
Barry点点头，他知道是哪场抢劫。就在刚才，还是自己及时出现才阻止对方一拳揍断劫匪鼻子。  
“他跟你吵什么？”  
“劫匪丢袋子里的首饰，有一样是他付过钱了的，他想今天取走。”胖青年兴致寥寥地指了指旁边证物篮，“我跟他说不行。”  
“他很着急？”  
“看样子是挺急的。”  
“很要紧吗？不能通融通融？”  
白眼：“这些都算证物，怎么着也得等一个星期。”  
“Rory～”  
“……他跟Amy调情！”  
……啊。  
Barry耸肩。  
好吧，Rory暗恋这一批的某个火辣实习生，在局里也不算是新闻。奈何主观条件实在一般，Amy的态度一直不温不火。  
那人看起来也的确是个会撩的主——好巧不巧直接撞枪口上。  
小法证官看了看篮子里绝对价格不菲的一整袋子，又瞟向男人留下的基本信息，对着住址和联络方式沉思。  
“……哪件来着？”

Hal今天相当倒霉。  
不用任何人提醒，他自己领悟。  
出门散了几天心，回海滨的路上由于天气原因迫降中城（是报复吗！？绝对是报复啊！Carol Ferris你是不是在默默诅咒我！？），闲得无聊叫了个的士到处瞎转悠。司机小哥叽叽喳喳地建议说可以去闪电侠纪念馆参观参观，他心不在焉地答应两声看着窗外出神，却一眼瞅见路边一家名不见经传的珠宝店，鬼使神差结账下车推开店门，张望半晌后对热心店员说出那句现在想想让他恨不得咬断舌头的话：“明天我朋友生日，你们有什么推荐吗？”  
选价位，选石头，选款式，跟导购小姐调调情，截至目前一切都相当美好。然而就在付过头款敲定分期导购帮他收起来准备包装的档口，一蒙面大汉突然闯了进来，举着枪对着天花板“砰砰”两声，一片尖叫中色厉内荏地大喊：“不许动！”  
流年不利。  
Hal默默地跟众人一起蹲在角落，悄咪咪报了警。那家伙手里有枪，目前也没伤害人质的表现，他本不想逞英雄。  
结果这时劫匪一转身，一眼瞅见了他之前的导购：“你手里拿的什么！？”  
……日。  
闪电侠进来的时候他刚缴了对方的枪，正跟人扭打成一团。  
你洗劫这个店是警察的事，你想抢项链门都没有！这玩意儿撅了我未来半年的薪水！还是项链未来主人不克扣工钱的情况下！这是我的命！！！  
俩人被拉开的时候Hal还挥舞着拳头义愤难平叫嚣。  
“嘿嘿嘿好了没事了天才呃勇士？先生？飞、飞……”  
“飞行员。”Hal赌气扯了扯自己的夹克，“Hal Jordan，我的名字。”  
“你好啊Jordan先生，这里闪电侠。”  
“我看出来了。”Hal按着鼻根止血，说话瓮声瓮气的。  
“你还真是相当、呃、勇敢？”速跑者转头犹疑地看了看地上不停打滚呻吟的嫌犯，“看起你自己也搞得定这一切……”  
“是啊是啊，总得有人见义勇为不是吗？”Hal不怎么走心地埋怨，“作为拥有最快超级英雄的城市，你们后援队来得真够慢的……”  
“我们一般在人逃跑时发挥作用。”年轻人——听声音绝对才二十出头——轻快地接话，警铃声也越来越近，“我很想说这里交给我就行了，但看起来你得去做个口供？”  
“没关系，这里交给我就行了。”Hal爽快地摆手，“见到你很高兴，闪电侠。所以我也省了纪念馆的票钱了对吗？”  
“闪电侠纪念馆没有闪电侠。”小红人抛了个Wink，“命运的安排，你说对吗，英勇无畏的Jordan先生？”  
“谁说不是呢？”Hal对着面前的残影咕哝。  
“不许动！手放在头上！”  
警员们举着枪大喊。  
——那词怎么说的来着？  
流、年、不、利！  
没工夫继续周旋，快误机的Hal出师未捷地离开警局，特别惆怅地看着街上车来车往，抱怨地给Carol通了个话，让她晚会儿去机场接。  
他身上所有钞票加起来估计也只够在大胃王买份简餐的了。  
电话那头女上司冷嘲热讽的，Hal忍了又忍，最终没把“老子为了谁啊”这种娘兮兮的话吼出来。  
店是他选的，礼物是他要买的，目的是想哄Carol开心，鉴于明天就是人生日而他上个星期刚刚砸了公司一架新飞机。  
他当时就该拿了东西跑而不是傻乎乎地站在那儿等警察。  
……他为什么没跑呢？  
Hal怨念地叹出一口气。  
都怪闪电侠。  
要不是他一句“留下做笔录”自己也不会直到被拎进警察局都没能脱身。  
还是那句话，流年不利。  
Hal不无担忧地望天。  
晚会儿还要赶趟飞机。  
但愿这次别再出什么问题。  
默默安慰着自己“只是迫降，不是坠机；只是劫财，不是劫色；半年薪水，不是一年生活费；东西就在那，只不过晚会儿才能取；战斗机都砸不死你还怕它一架小客运吗”，Hal坐上了通往机场的巴士。  
明天请Carol吃个汉堡得了。

……结果第二天大清早，被门铃声吵醒的Hal裸着上身眯着眼，打开房门看着屋外的金发小哥，相视懵逼。  
“呃……”  
“呃？”Hal抱臂斜倚在门框上，皱着一张俊脸，“您有事？”  
“这、这个……”小哥脸通红地在公事包里掏掏掏，掏出个包装精美的盒子递了过去，“这是你的……”  
Hal一开始没反应过来，等接到手里看清上面的商标后立马醍醐灌顶，一脸惊诧：“我的项链？”  
“嗯。”  
“……你CCPD的？”  
“对。”  
“……”Hal拿手里把玩了两下，“发票呢？”  
“耶？”Barry一惊，莫名冷汗就下来了，“物、物证科没有啊……”  
“开个玩笑开个玩笑，在我这儿呢。”棕发男子哈哈笑着揽过他肩膀，“进来坐坐吧，这么早估计你也没别的事。”  
“我其实……”没留神被带进了屋的Barry看着只穿着一条短裤的男人大剌剌地在自己跟前晃来晃去，干瞪眼。  
Hal跪在冰箱前翻来找去：“不说要等一个星期吗？”  
“理论上是这样……”Barry犹豫着，“但有熟人的话其实很容易就能……”  
“熟人？”Hal举着啤酒怔住了，“所以是你专门帮我取的？”  
“嗯。”  
Hal沉默了。  
Barry疑惑地看他一语不发地递来一罐饮料，讪讪地接过：“谢谢……”  
Hal点点头，抠开自己那份，若有所思地审视着他，半晌。  
“打电话不就好了？”  
“……啊？”  
“你知道我地址不奇怪，信息都登记在物证科了。你打个电话我自己去取，不就好了？”  
Barry不安地摩挲着铝制的罐身：“打了……你关机……”  
“噢，”飞行员含混地支吾两声，“估计那时候还在天上。”  
Barry点点头。  
“……累不累？”  
“啊？”  
“连夜赶飞机，很累的。”  
“呃……”想到对方估计才刚睡着没几小时，Barry不知所措起来，“我、抱……”  
“睡会儿吧。”  
“……啊？”  
“我凌晨才到家，没机会找姑娘留宿，卧室没人，放心吧。”Hal二话不说收了他的酒，搡着他肩膀往房间推。  
Barry挣扎：“东、东西都送到了，我可以走了……”  
“回中城的飞机下午才有。这么长时间，你还有别的地方要去？”  
“呃……”一起床直接就跑到人家门口根本没多想的Barry反应过来后表情略扭曲，“我那什么、我……”  
“别客气。”Hal一脸“哪儿来的这么实诚的傻孩子打飞的过来送快递”，“睡衣在柜子里，你直接脱了外套也行。安心睡。”  
“……”我安得了心吗！？  
“你要是不嫌弃被单一个星期没换了的话——其实我这个星期出去玩了。”  
“……”这是重点吗！？  
“我出门一趟，礼物都到了就勉为其难按时给人家送去好了。”  
“……”你就这么让一个素昧平生的陌生人睡你房间真的没关系吗！？  
“怎么了？”  
“我……”Barry脑子一片空白，“我得……回去上班……”  
然后他在Hal怀疑的眼神中败下阵来。  
“我中午回来，带你去吃东西。”Hal潇洒地挥挥手，“你要是提前醒了的话可以从自来水管接水喝。”  
“好……”  
好个屁啊！  
Barry抱着被子坐在床边，呆滞地独自面对空荡荡的房间，恨不得抽自己两巴掌。  
……人家是在关心他吧？  
怎么莫名感觉被调戏了呢？

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry去送项链了，然而对方的反应令他始料未及

“……你很着急？”  
Patty束手若有所思地看着上蹿下跳忙疯了的前男友。  
“这些是今天要交的报告。”  
“是的，‘今天’。”她强调，“而你这劲头好像一个小时之内就得给它搞定。”  
“最好如此。”  
“Barry，出什么事——嘿？”Patty瞪着自己怀里，“干嘛……”  
“交给Singh签字——拜托啦Patty，我还有一堆……”  
“乐意之至。”Patty打着呵欠坐在旁边的桌子上，“但你介意给我解释一下吗？”  
“我办了件蠢事。”  
“你现在忙忙碌碌得也很蠢。”  
“我得在十一点之前回海滨城，以防万一，最好更早。”  
“回，海滨？”  
“对！”  
“你什么时候在海滨安窝了？”  
“我没有——那是个意外！”  
“洗耳恭听。”  
“噢Patty……”  
女孩举了举手里的一沓文件。  
“……好吧。”Barry停下来，倚在实验台边按着鼻梁，“我办了件蠢事。”  
“你说过了。”  
“我发誓，我一开始只想把东西还他，但我去得太早了，早到除了头一天的末次航班根本没有别的解释……”  
耸肩：“你可以承认你是闪电侠。”  
“而我没想到他这么的……”无视她的Barry纠结着措辞，“热情？”  
“Wow～”  
“不是你想的那样。”  
“我什么都没说。”Patty笑着举手投降，“好吧好吧，所以？他做了什么？邀请你在他家留宿？”  
“……”  
“……邀请你在他家留宿！？”  
Barry捂着通红的脸倒向沙发：“你这么一说感觉更奇怪了……”  
“噢闭嘴……”女孩冲过去扒拉下来他的手，兴奋得眼睛放光，“认真的？你们才见过两面……”  
“三面——对而而言是两面。”停顿，“好吧照那副没心没肺的样子，估计在Hal看来我们还是初次相识……”  
“Hal？”捧心，“噢真是甜蜜……你就只是留宿？”  
“……我知道你在想什么，住脑。”  
“绝不。”Patty乐坏了，“所以怎样？你一不小心跑到人家门口，他以为你无处可去，就让你在他家住下了？”  
“……睡一觉而已。”  
“……”  
“他让我睡一觉！他出去了！”  
“……等等，你们才刚认识，他让你在他家睡觉而且自己还出门了！？”  
“……嗯。”  
Patty错愕地说不出话：“这真的不是什么陷阱吗？”  
“你问我？”Barry生无可恋，“别管怎样我先跑出来了，但以防万一，我得在他到家之前回去。他要是没别的事可能还得耽误到飞机起飞才能走……”  
“……噢，小可怜见儿的～”  
“而且他要是在旁边看着我登机怎么办？”Barry“嘤”地捂住脸，“我要不要真的买张机票……”  
手机传来哔哩哔哩报警的声音。Barry一僵：“该死他到小区门口了！”  
“……你监视他！？”  
“只是让Cisco留心一下摄像头！”Barry急吼吼地脱了白大褂，手忙脚乱地收拢了一把资料，“这些是完成了的，这些等我回来继续。交给你了Patty！”  
“……好吧。”女孩耸耸肩，“帮翘班的前男友打掩护，有什么问题呢……”  
刚跑出去的Barry又在门边冒出个头：“机票可以报销吗？”  
“滚。”

Hal本想动作轻一点，结果一开门就看到了厨房里端着杯子猛灌水的小警官。  
他随意地把钥匙扔茶几上：“睡得好吗？”  
“像个宝宝！”  
Hal被他炸毛的样子吓了一下：“哇哦……你是睡着了还是嗑药了？”  
Barry尴尬地停顿：“呃……”  
“开个玩笑。连夜赶过来水都没来及喝？你也太拼了。”Hal念叨着递给他一根冰淇淋，“喏，刚买的。”  
“今天天热……”Barry没什么底气地解释，“谢谢……”  
“唔嗯，得对你说谢谢呢。”Hal不在意地摆手，在屋里走来走去地踅摸，“有那玩意儿就能解释为什么又透支。Carol一高兴还放行了我这个月零花钱……”  
“你女朋友？”Barry放松了点，跟他后面到了客厅坐在沙发上。  
“前女友。但她始终是我上司。”  
—回忆—  
“拜托了Carol～”Hal揽着发小肩膀，“你看人连天加夜从中城赶过来就为给你一件生日礼物，怎么说都得表示表示？您可是这块土地最大的金主啊Ferris大大～看在我为了这小东西信用卡超额的份上？”  
Carol皮笑肉不笑地把纠缠着自己的手指一根一根往下掰：“先说好，这月工资扣光，没有全勤奖，潇洒一天剩下几个月怎么活你自己想办法！”  
“公司不包吃住吗！？”  
“滚。”  
—回忆结束—  
Barry点点头：“我有过两任女朋友，一个是青梅竹马，一个是同事……”  
“……”Carol两样都占齐了。  
“办公室恋爱很辛苦吧？”Hal满意地“哈”了声，得意地抛接着好不容易翻出来的信用卡。  
“知道我从这两段失败的感情中总结出了什么吗？”Barry笑着跟他碰了碰冰棒棍。  
“？”  
“别跟对你太知根知底的人交往。”他讷讷地继续。  
Hal赞同地点头：“因为会失去新鲜感？”  
“因为她们可能无法承受真相。”  
“哇哦。”Hal不正经地嬉笑着，单膝跪在他面前，“那么，小警官……”  
他倾过身，棕色的眼瞳柔和宽容，仿佛隔着一层水晕，卸去了昨日的咄咄逼人，显得专注而温情。  
Barry有点看呆了。  
Hal弹了他额头一下：“你这么简单的人，也有什么阴暗的小秘密吗？”  
“啊”地捂着有点疼痛的地方，Barry一个激灵回过神，反应了一下他问的话，半开玩笑半认真地说：  
“……告诉你就不叫秘密了。”

他们一起去吃了午饭。  
深知自己实力的Barry主动提议去自助，Hal一开始还愤愤不平说别跟自己客气【十年后的Hal Jordan一身冷汗】，但也架不住人一双湿漉漉的猫眼睛亮晶晶地看着你，本来想去大排档【第二身冷汗】的脚步一转拐进街边一家自助火锅。  
如获大赦的Barry取东西的时候在熟食甜品区转悠来转悠去，趁着Hal和店员没注意偷偷往嘴里塞了好多。直接结果是，到了饭桌上Hal瞪着他面前那几小碟，特别诧异：“吃这么少啊？”  
【店主已经哭了】  
“我饭量小啊。”Barry毫不脸红。  
【中城的店主都哭了】  
“你是怎么长这么高的？”Hal吐槽着又去拿了一点，“虽然末了也没长过我……”  
“嘿～”  
“又不是约会，你还顾及着形象不成？”Hal不以为意，“吃个自助这么客气，你得撑到半夜呢！”  
我没客气啊：“其实我……”Barry语塞，“有……飞机餐……”  
“别开玩笑了，那都几点了。”Hal虎着脸，“怪不得身上都没几两肉。”  
【日后每每思及此试飞员先生都会感慨一声当时年轻不懂事】  
Barry表情微妙：“没关系的，我饿不着……”  
“听话。那边好像上新菜了，去试试他家的小墨鱼。”  
听见“小墨鱼”Barry眼睛“噌”就亮了。  
【不要跟闪电侠抢东西——By日后才搞明白那天在身边窜来窜去的鬼影究竟是什么的过路客人】  
背后，服务生正站在第三次空盘的小蛋糕前，徒劳地四下张望，冥思苦想，茫然无措摸不着头脑。  
没见多少人来拿啊……

下午四点才有航班。  
发誓要带人玩个尽兴的Hal扬言，来海滨城绝对不能错过水上乐园。  
然而吃撑了的俩人隔着玻璃惆怅地望着外面正午的大太阳，你看我我看你，双双死鱼眼实力诠释什么叫生无可恋。  
最后他们就近找了家电影院吹空调。  
Barry捧着一桶冰淇淋，在同行人“你看就说你绝对没吃饱”的眼神中毫无负担地吞下一大口：“所以，她是怎样一个人？”  
“她？”Hal“哦”，“Carol？”  
“是吧？”Barry继续舔勺子，“让你甘愿买那么贵的项链做礼物，甚至不惜跟劫匪打起来——他当时还拿着枪！”  
“……”不，他跟劫匪打起来纯粹是因为项链太贵，“Well，”Hal皱着眉措辞，“我跟她……我们认识了十几年，你懂的。我父亲就在她家公司工作。她现在是我上司，就算不再交往也像亲姐弟一样……”  
天天打架。  
Barry点点头：“唔我明白，我跟Iris也是这样……”  
“前女友？”  
“前女友。”Barry笑了。  
“为什么——抱歉，无心窥探。”Hal赶紧举手示清白，“就觉得你应该挺稳重的，不会像我三天两头砸她飞机让她忍无可忍……”  
“……你砸飞机？？？”  
“试飞员嘛，有些刚设计出的草坯根本禁不起折腾——这是我的工作。”  
“……呃……”我没接触过航天业也深信试飞员绝对不是靠砸飞机来淘汰机型的！  
“所以究竟——噢，是不是因为你那不能说的秘密？”  
Barry笑笑：“你又知道了，天才。”  
“真的很阴暗？”Hal神秘兮兮地凑近了，“所以，怎样？你是什么？驻守在中城的电锯杀人狂吗？”  
“我要是杀人狂为什么闪电侠都不来找我麻烦？”Barry嗤之以鼻地挖了一大口送进嘴里。  
“也许他看你太可爱了。”Hal心不在焉地伸手替他抹抹嘴角，“可爱得让他舍不得。”  
温软的触感一触即分，Barry抖了一下，难以置信地看向他。  
“怎么了？”  
“……被你的假设吓到了……”  
“为什么，我以为所有人都喜欢闪电侠？”  
“……并不是所有人……”  
“所有人。”  
“反正他不会看上我。”  
“哇哦，你是真的伤心了？我不过开个玩笑你别哭……”  
“谢谢你了哦天才！”Barry脸爆红地盖他一掌，“我什么事都没有！”  
“失恋的人都这么说。”Hal声音闷闷的。  
“都说不可能……”  
“所以你不喜欢他？”  
Barry眼角一抽。这让他怎么回答？  
“没……喜欢到为之拼命……”  
“如果他丢了项链你会连夜赶到他住的地方把东西送去吗？”Hal低笑。  
“……”会？不会？那是他的东西他肯定要找，但说“会”的话感觉会掉进陷阱啊！  
“呃……”  
“电影开场了。”Hal拿过勺子把剩下的甜点全扒拉进自己嘴里，“走吧，散场送你去赶机。”  
“……”

最后Carol一个电话把坚持要看着他登机的试飞员吼了回去。  
感谢Ferris，感谢铁血女上司。  
省了一张机票钱的Barry一边朝中城狂奔一边泪流满面地庆幸。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry没忍住给远在海滨的Hal送了咖啡

“Hal是谁？”  
S.T.A.R.里，难得清闲的日常。Caitlin忙于自己的化学公式，Cisco热衷于某项新奇的小发明。Iris啃着热狗，百无聊赖了一会儿突然问道。  
Caitlin不明所以，Cisco抖了抖。  
“谁？”  
“刚刚在Jitters，他们出了新的豆奶口味，我俩一人一杯抱怨着头条的事呢，Barry突然来一句‘Hal一定喜欢’。”Iris摊手，“所以——Hal是谁？”  
“我没听说啊？”Caitlin一脸茫然，“怎么？他恋爱了？Cisco你知道这事吗？”  
“不知道！”  
女孩们怀疑地看着他。  
“……好吧前几天Barry让我监视一个人……”  
“他干啥！？”  
“不不不我的意思是他让我注意着一个小区的监控等那个人回来的时候立刻通知他——就那一次！”  
Iris和Caitlin对视一眼。  
肉眼不可及的熊熊八卦之火让Cisco内心警铃大作。  
Caitlin眼疾手快，一把扯住他后领，把试图逃跑的男同事揪了回来，阴笑地咕哝着“老实点我可是能冻住黑闪电的女人”，把人按回座位。  
Iris斜着身坐上他手边的桌面，拂了把长发，眸光潋滟，姿态风骚，语含威胁：“来吧小男孩，反抗是没有意义的，我们有冰霜杀手和头牌记者，所以问了你什么都最好老老实实回答：  
“那个，女孩，是谁？”  
“……没有女孩……”  
“不要狡辩。”Iris颇具威慑力地压低了身体，修长的指甲在他颈侧磨来划去，“现在否认已经晚了，告诉我：那个让Barry辗转反侧、不惜打破原则、喝个咖啡都惦记着的可人儿，究竟是谁？”  
“Barry没有打破原则！”  
“偷窥不算打破原则！？”Iris有些不爽，“我可没见那小子如此关照过别的女孩！”  
“都说了没有什么女孩！”  
“别紧张，Cisco，我们也是关心。”Caitlin揽着他肩膀晃啊晃，“如果真有那么一个人能让Barry紧张到时刻监视……”  
“就那一次！”Cisco不禁替好友叫屈，“而且只是留心他有没有回家！”  
“……等等。”  
Iris惊疑地看向Caitlin，Caitlin也同时回以错愕的眼神。  
“他！？”

“有人经过我的桌子吗？”Hal茫然地问自己发小。  
Carol头也没抬：“公司上百名员工你那儿又是个大办公室，Hal……”  
“对，50%的单身男性，30%已婚男性，剩下20%的女生不是成家就是同……”  
“我对你的猎艳对象没有兴趣。”  
“恰好相反。”  
“嘁。”  
“我怀疑自己成了别人的猎艳对象。”Hal把什么东西“啪”地拍到她面前。Carol盯着杵在文件正中央的空纸杯，隐忍地深吸一口气：“一杯咖啡。”  
“一杯咖啡。”  
“什么味儿的？”  
“肉桂豆奶不加糖。”  
“好喝吗？”  
“Well，”Hal摩挲着杯身上的小字，咧嘴，“还不错……”  
“那就滚。”  
“Carol！”  
“有人喜欢你送你一杯咖啡而你喜欢这味道所以——滚蛋我不想听你虚荣心得到满足后的飘飘欲仙！”  
“这不是普通的咖啡！”  
“噢是吗？”  
“这是Jitters的！”  
“噢是吗？”  
“我查过了！”Hal因为感觉被小看了而相当愤慨，“只有中城的Jitters出了这口味！”  
顿住：“噢……”眨眼，“是吗？”  
Hal喷了下鼻息，抱臂：“是的。”  
Carol拿过纸杯往椅背上一靠，若有所思地审视，半晌。  
“说到中城，”女上司不经意地一提，“上个星期那个为了根项链……”  
“送给你的，项链。”  
“……不远万里赶过来害你贷款请假又刷脸最后啃泡面啃到现在的小警官……”  
“人家只是敬业，好吗？”  
“噢我真的相信了。”  
“如果你愿意资助……”  
“我不愿意。”  
“我至少能在面里加颗蛋！”  
“爱情是要人付出点代价的。”  
“我们讨论过很多次了而且这跟咖啡又没……哇哦。”  
Carol狐疑地看过去：“哇哦？”  
“我想到谁能做到了。”Hal表情相当认真。  
“谁？”  
“闪电侠。”  
“……”  
“你看……”  
“出去，Hal。”  
“我说真的！”  
“我对你的钟情妄想不感兴趣——看心理医生的费用不报销。”  
“这是有理有据的推测！”停顿，“心理医生不在医保范围吗！？”  
“你如果进了精神卫生中心我可能还会出于上司和发小的情分探望探望。”  
“无情！”  
“闭上你的嘴，我已经开始怀疑纸杯都是伪造的了。”  
“我是这么不上道的人吗！？”  
“是啊。”  
“……倾慕我的人能从海滨排到哥谭我不需要编造一个匿名追求者来自我满足！”  
“对方是闪电侠？那就非常必要了。”  
“我跟他就一面之缘！”  
“足够你那可怜的小脑袋瓜虚构出各种跌宕起伏和可歌可泣了。”  
“……是我帮了他的忙！”  
“别拉中城小天使下水，你当时只是手痒想打架。”  
“然后帮了他的忙。”  
“真的？你把一个他本来可以直接送去拘留的抢匪打进了医院，这算哪门子的帮忙？”  
“……我是受害者！”  
“把凶手打伤的受害者。”  
“为了给你的礼物！”  
“这事跟我的宝贝儿没有关系。”Carol夸张地护着项链向后仰进椅子，眼神警惕地瞪着自己竹马。  
“……爱信不信爱咋咋地。”怀着不被理解的愤懑Hal决绝地抢过纸杯扬长而去，“我一定会证明自己的猜想……”  
“预祝你——早日清醒。”Carol干巴巴地补充，“最好在下次试飞之前，还能让我省下一架飞机钱。”  
“砰”！  
“……Hal Jordan你敢甩我门！？”  
Hal走回来打开门又甩了一次。  
“Hal JORDAN！！！”

被众亲友围剿的Barry表示自己很方。真的，他是闪电侠，但即便是他也没法在冰霜杀手和记者的虎视眈眈下全身而退，遑论还有震波和另一位速跑者守着门——Cisco Wally你们的良心不会痛吗！？  
“该说的我都说了！”闪电侠炸着毛镇守最后防线。  
“你坦白的还不如Cisco监控里的信息来得有价值。”小记者翻出一张截屏图，“挺帅的——叫什么来着？”  
“这不重要。”  
“Hal。”Caitlin补充。  
“……你们想干嘛？”  
“我拜托Patty调查这个人……”  
“你们什么时候这么熟了？”  
“作为闪电侠的失恋阵线联盟……”  
“……我们当初不是说好和平分手还能做朋友吗！？”  
“前男友的价值跟八卦比哪个更大？”Iris转向Caitlin。生化博士耸耸肩：“别问我，我又没跟他交往过，我只想听八卦。”  
“就是这个道理。”Iris深以为然地点点头，又转向小竹马，“然后Patty给我们提供了一个非常耐人寻味的信息，你看——”她微笑地搭上他肩膀，“上个星期，长达五个小时的音信全无……”  
“我是个快三十的成年人！”  
“二十七。”小记者纠正道，“传言道，你翘了半天班，只是因为——Caitlin，Patty说了什么来着？”  
“你在海滨城的某张床上睡了一觉。”  
“我没睡！！！”  
“坦白从宽，小东西。”Iris的红发从没如此邪恶过，“那个让你不惜动用警察的手段窥探接近……”  
“我没有窥探！”Barry几乎拍案而起，“只是怕暴露了身份让Cisco留意——Wally？Cisco！？说点儿什么！！！”  
“呃……”俩门柱尴尬对视，“你……完全可以把东西放下就走？”  
“算了你们还是当个门柱吧……”  
“Barry～”  
两道略含威胁的声线让Barry萎了下去“他是个飞行员……”  
“噢～”捧心，“闪电侠唯一触碰不到的领域……”  
“所以也解释了你这回不正常的痴迷？”  
“没有什么不正常……”  
“没错，Cisco，”Caitlin严肃地纠正，“这是很正常的一见钟情。”  
“没有什么不正常的痴迷——他帮忙抓住了坏人！”  
“是啊，把人揍得让你偷偷去担保才没被拘留半个月——你做了这么久CSI怎么没对其他人这么上心？”  
“……好吧他长得好看……”  
“这就对了～”  
“但这不代表我对他有别的什么，我就只是顺路……”  
“顺到了海滨城算哪门子的顺路？”  
“举手之劳！”Barry想逃跑了，“总之，这对我来说只是日常跑跑步，但他误会了，他才是凌晨睡下的那个却把房间让给了我，还请我吃饭请我看电影吃冰淇淋，我总得表示些什么……”  
“好吧，举手之劳，”Iris一脸“你猜我信不信你”的表情，“让你喝个咖啡都惦记着的举手之劳？”  
“我就随口说说……”  
短信提示铃在口袋中响起，Barry比出暂停的手势翻出手机，打开未读，傻笑半晌后突然寒毛都炸起来了。  
『咖啡不错』  
Iris看他都石化的样子于是好奇地凑过去，明白过来这四个字代表的意义之后脸都快变形了：“Oh！My！God！Barry！？”  
“……我走了！”  
“还说这不是不正常迷恋——嘿！？”小记者对着弟弟跳脚，“怎么不拦住他！？”  
Wally无辜：“我拦得住吗！？”

『你怎么知道是我！？』  
惊恐之下直接按了发送，回过神的Barry恨不得穿越回一分钟前把自己打醒。  
Hal的回信很快就到了：『拜托，豆奶拿铁，还是热的』  
『这说明不了什么——你怎么会有我的号码！？』  
『我查了未接提醒，甜心』  
叫谁甜心呢！？  
『海滨的夏日新品是海盐主题』  
那又怎样——Oh Shit！？  
『所以我上次其实说错了对不对？』  
？  
『你对闪电侠并不是单相思』  
“……”  
什么跟什么嘛！？  
Barry欲哭无泪。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 八卦的闪电小队让Barry去海滨买披萨

“……”  
“……”  
Barry欲哭无泪地缩了缩，Patty那副仿若关怀学龄前儿童的表情让他十分不自在。  
“让我理一理：”Patty比出“闭嘴”的手势，“所以，你，因为觉得咖啡好喝结果脑子一热将Jitters的夏日新品给自己心上人……”  
“只是面熟！”  
“……快递了过去，结果那味道只在中城提供于是他一秒猜到是你……”  
“闪电侠！”  
“他断定是闪电侠干的而他因为自己跟闪电侠并不熟所以猜到是你想送他——一个意思。”女孩不以为意地摆摆手，“然后，你怎么解释的来着？”  
“……闪电侠要路过海滨于是我让他帮忙捎杯咖啡……”  
“……他信了？”  
“我给他说爱信不信。”  
“……于是他信了。”  
“于是他信了。”  
【原话：好啦我信你不要着急嘛～】  
“问题是——”活生生的魔幻现实主义让Patty不明觉厉地鼓鼓掌，“闪电侠凭什么这么做！？”  
“……他是个助人为乐的好小伙？”Barry自暴自弃脸，“别这个表情——让外城人觉得闪电侠亲民不好吗！？”  
“这样都信了他不是傻的就是太爱你……”  
“嘿！”  
“他就没怀疑为什么从没听说闪电侠为别人送过快递？”  
“没有。”  
“我不信。”  
“真的。”  
“你有事瞒我。”  
“没有！”  
Patty冷漠脸。  
Barry心如死灰地撇向一边：“好吧他可能以为我跟闪电侠有什么……”  
“有什么？”  
“有什么浪漫关系。”  
“……”  
Barry无颜以对地捂着脸倒进沙发哭唧唧：“我也不知道哪个更糟糕一些……”  
“……”  
Patty扶着沙发背不知该安慰他好还是干脆大笑出声：“所以你不开心了？”  
“嗯……”  
“因为他猜你跟别的男人在交往而且他没有吃醋？”  
“……什么跟什么嘛！？”  
“非常符合逻辑。”  
“逻辑全无好吗！？”  
“那这又有什么糟糕的？既然你明明白白说自己不想追他……”  
“我不想追他。”  
“噢我信你。”  
“噢闭嘴。”  
“你既然不想追他，他误会你跟自己的秘密身份有不正当关系……”  
Barry一个抱枕扑她脸上：“是正当的情侣关系！”  
“……你紧张什么？”  
“我不该紧张吗！？”Barry简直难以置信，“普通身份和秘密身份任何形式的绑定不都该让我紧张吗！？”  
“他原话是什么？”Patty整理一下发髻，抱臂审视地看着他。  
Barry语塞：“他……猜过我是不是暗恋闪电侠，然后这次向我道歉，说他猜错了，说也许我并不是单相思……”  
“……”  
“？”  
“……就这样？”  
“还想多复杂？”  
“这有什么？”Patty索然无味地“切”了声，“这不跟网友拉CP是一样的吗？”  
“……哪里一样！？”  
“你们每个城市的守护者排列组合、甚至各自跟自己头号反派爱恨情仇虐恋情深，什么样的拉郎什么样的可歌可泣，网上资源贴真相贴少了？”  
“这次涉及真人！”拍桌子。  
白眼：“前几天黑暗骑士和哥谭宝贝的Tag那么火也没见人蝙蝠侠抱怨什么……”  
“……”  
你想他怎么抱怨？  
把每一个转发点赞评论打Call的网友揪出来揍一顿？  
“这也许就只是个玩笑。”没听到想要的八卦Patty非常失落，“谁不爱开玩笑呢？我现在就可以说不知道你秘密身份的时候还觉得你跟Cisco……”  
“我什么啥！？”  
“你甚至不在乎他，”Patty都懒得理他，“管他去死好了？”  
“……可是……”  
“你看，你在乎。”  
“我没有！”  
“那就别管他。”  
“……可是……”  
“你看，你还是在乎。”  
“我没有！”  
“那就别再提他。”  
“……可是……”  
“你看，你就是在乎。”  
“我没有！”

伪掉马事件后遗症之一，就是在S.T.A.R.，“海滨”成为了某种非常微妙的名词。Hal本人并没多少好扒的黑幕【除了他打架闹事被开除军籍以及那NNNNNN多个前女友←划重点】，好吧试飞员很酷，但说到神秘，他可能还不如Caitlin。Cisco在轻而易举调出人家所有档案后甚至怀有一丝罪恶感。只是嗯嗯嗯……  
不觉得调戏闪电侠很好玩吗？  
“你们故意的对吗？”闪电侠抱着手臂，心情复杂。  
“怎么会呢？”Iris义正辞严，“你爱死那家的披萨了！”  
“……”  
无Fuck说嘴又笨，几乎就是被赶出来的Barry站在另一座城市的街头欲哭无泪。  
海滨好热，披萨好烫，人那么多。下了班就被派来送外卖的Barry甚至没有带制服，衣服都他妈着了……  
咦？  
“嘿！”Barry忍不住靠进路边一个人，“来买披萨？”  
“……哟？”Hal也很惊讶，笑开，“怎么感觉最近总是碰见你——跟踪我？”  
“少自恋了，天才。”Barry踮脚瞻仰了一下望不到边的队伍，忍不住感慨，“这可是个大工程啊～”  
“谁说不是呢？”啃了这么多天泡面眼睛都快饿绿的Hal·只想吃肉·Jordan略显惆怅地跟他看着同一个方向，“话说回来，你怎么在这里？”  
“呃……”Barry语塞，“CCPD……出差。”  
“出差？”  
“呃……嗯。”  
“没听说最近有什么大案子啊？”  
“就是日常交流。”脸不红气不喘。  
“……哦。”Hal瞄了他一眼，“海滨有这么热吗？”  
“啊？”  
“衣服都着了。”  
“……”  
Barry脸羞得通红，Hal又热又饿，简单损他两句就懒了，待一边静静等着。Barry也不知再说些什么。队伍缓慢地移动中，拎着满满三大盒披萨的他跟着往前挪了两个身位。Hal不明所以地看向他，没说什么，然而表情里满是探究和好奇。  
他低着头，感受着指间的重量，犹豫着不知怎么开启话题。  
突然福至心灵。  
“呃，”他晃了晃诱人的包装，笑，“要一起吃吗？”  
Hal明显心动地停顿一下，略迟疑地朝店门遥望一眼，又看向无辜的小警察：  
“有肉吗？”  
“香肠海鲜辣鸡肉。”  
“我爱死你了。”Hal感激涕零地揽住他肩膀，“走吧，Jitters，这回饮料我请！”  
“……”  
几乎忘了这茬的Barry差点一个趔趄。

“你那身夹克呢？”先去占位子的Barry看着又排半天队终于志得意满凯旋的同行人，突然想起来问。  
“埋汰我呢？”Hal无奈，“之前去北边玩，很冷，下飞机的时候忘脱了……”  
“没，我只是想说……”Barry踌躇着，“很……适合你？”  
Hal停了下，转转眼珠，笑：“多谢？我父亲的遗物。”  
“我……很抱歉……”  
“没什么，很久以前的事了。”  
Barry捧着一块饼，挣扎：“我……其实在小时候……嗷！？”  
“尝尝？这是海滨的。”Hal勾引人似的晃晃满满的沙冰。  
Barry捂着脸瞪他：“很凉！”  
“当然，这才是夏天的感觉！”Hal一副慨叹的模样，“中城真是个温暖的城市啊夏日新品都是热饮……”  
“欠揍是不是？”Barry怼了他一肘。  
Hal不怎么认真地接住他没走心的攻击，攥手心揉了揉，端着另一杯在对面坐定。Barry赌气地就着吸管喝了一大口，愤愤地嚼着有些大块的碎冰，突然有些泄气：“所以你……不喜欢吗？”  
“唔？不会啊？”忙着与披萨奋斗的Hal腮帮鼓鼓的，“早上当然还是要喝热的——顺便，替我谢谢闪电侠。”  
“他收到了。”  
“所以你们关系真的很好？”  
“不，闪电侠一般不会拒绝帮忙，区别在于我开了口。”Barry掩饰地低头喝饮料。  
Hal若有所思地点点头。  
【然后就被某人指使着送了一辈子外卖——By 悔不当初的闪电侠】  
“这次出差要多久？”他突然问。  
Barry一时没反应过来：“啊？”  
“不是说来海滨出差的吗？”  
“哦——哦对……”干咳，“今天晚上就走……”  
“这么赶？”  
“没办法。”  
“都没听你提过，怎么着也一起吃过几次饭了。”Hal抱怨着，“下次出差知会我一声啊。”  
“告诉你干嘛啊？”  
“我可是东道主嘛。”  
“出差很忙的……”  
“你不正跟我吃披萨呢吗？”  
“……”  
自己打自己脸的Barry心情复杂。  
“几点的飞机？”  
“呃……”脸通红地翻手机，“我查查……”  
皱眉：“就你一个人？”  
“对……”  
“这么迷糊以后出门在外怎么办？”  
“我跑得快……”Barry没什么底气地争辩。  
“你又不是闪电侠。”看他抬起头Hal扬扬下巴示意，“几点？”  
“七点二十。”Barry中肯地说。  
“我把你送机场吧，今晚Carol让我加班，不陪你候机了。披萨带着吗……哇哦。”  
“哇哦？”  
Hal皱眉：“我没觉得自己吃很多啊？”  
“……”  
Barry深藏功与名地继续喝咖啡。

吃饱喝足与Hal话别后一路傻笑着跑回S.T.A.R.，没心没肺打了声招呼面对的却是虎视眈眈的众亲友，嘴角残渣还没抹干净的Barry这才一个激灵回过神。  
饥肠辘辘的一干人对着三张16寸的空盒子面面相觑。  
眼睛都饿绿了的Iris恨不得盖死他：  
“就！不该！让你！去！海滨！买披萨！”

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海滨城刮台风了，Hal很无聊

对于Hal来说，Barry Allen是个非常奇怪的存在。嗯嗯嗯～甜蜜的那种奇怪，毕竟你很少会想用“可爱”形容一个快三十的男人，但Hal的确没法在自己不怎么文艺的词典里找到更合适的形容词来定义他对这个中城小警官的感觉。  
谁会为了一个素昧平生的过客，不远万里送快递？  
就算他们城市有外挂吧。  
外挂也是个奇怪的存在。  
好吧，超人也有可能帮忙拎个东西【坠落的飞机】空投个快递【快爆的炸药】，但你就无法想象指使蝙蝠侠做这些【当然也没人真的见过他】。  
或者绿箭。  
总的来说，中城小天使的确太甜了一点，不管他跟Barry之间有没有自己开玩笑说的那种罗曼蒂克关系。  
——这是犯规。这是误导。这是中城放给全世界的烟雾弹。如果Hal没在遇见他们之前碰到那个想抢他项链的混蛋，他可能会爱上中城。  
——不，他已经爱上了。  
中城有豆奶咖啡。  
Hal不喜欢豆奶，而且比起咖啡，他其实喜欢更加刺激的饮料——啤酒都算低配。但不知为什么，豆奶咖啡这种说出来简直算黑料理的存在，在他能看清那圈小字之前彻底征服了他的味蕾。  
而在这种沉闷的天气里，人就容易无聊。  
无聊的人会饿。  
人一饿就特别容易想搞事。  
『我有点想念你们的中城特快了』  
Hal在台风登陆强行休班不能开飞机的百无聊赖中寂寞难耐地码短信。  
『你知道，冷饮在那一瞬间会让人很爽，但要说回味，还是热乎乎的豆奶咖啡更能安慰一个男人的胃』  
『我要投诉，凭什么这边的咖啡没你们那儿好喝』  
『这不科学，凭什么一个城市一个味道，要是这个城市的人不喜欢这个味道怎么办？我爱中城，中城使我快乐』  
『……你不理我』  
『你和Carol一样不爱我了』  
回信隔了一会儿到了——他不能在手机上安装什么秒回AI吗？  
『BA：在加班嘛』  
『BA：别太习惯了，天才』  
『BA：闪电侠很好说话但他很忙』  
『BA：我可以给你送去』  
『BA：那也差不多凉透了』  
『BA：你可以来中城:D』

『Hal：这不能怪我，你太宠我了』  
正在输入的Barry瞄到这条短信，差点被滚烫的咖啡呛死。  
『Hal：男人都是得寸进尺的动物』  
『Hal：你不能要求我在食髓知味之后继续默默啃骨头』  
食髓知味不能这么用啊！！！  
Barry剧烈咳嗽着，手忙脚乱地找纸巾，从锁骨红到耳尖，窘得脑门冒烟地抓着手机拼命敲打。  
『海盐也是很好喝的！』  
『Hal：哥想念中城热乎乎的小天使和热乎乎的咖啡』  
“……”  
『小天使不是热乎乎的！！！』  
『Hal：那难不成还是凉飕飕的？』  
『Hal：你们就算没在交往也不能咒他嘛』  
我咒他——啊呸——是我在咒我自己吗！？  
『……你很闲吗？』  
『Hal：是啊』  
……滚。  
『Hal：尤其现在外面狂风拔树』  
『Hal：乌云蔽日』  
『Hal：末日来临』  
『Hal：丧尸围城』  
『Hal：人类大限将至我想喝一杯热乎乎的咖啡』  
“？？？”Barry不明所以地眨眨眼。  
『你那下雨啦？』  
『Hal：台风登陆啊，小甜心』  
啊咧？  
茫然的闪电侠这才反应过来刚才电视里播报员呜噜呜噜说了些啥。  
Oh my God……  
『那那那你们没事吧！？』  
『Hal：水淹海滨之前回家了』  
『Hal：我一两百磅的汉子差点沦为自然灾害的风筝』  
『卧槽！？』  
Barry紧张了一下。  
『你还好吗！？』  
『Hal：我？』  
『Hal：我没事』  
『Hal：非常之好』  
『Hal：有生以来第一次如此扬眉吐气地讽刺住海景房的同事  
『Hal：心情特别舒畅哈哈哈』  
……这什么心态？  
『Hal：就是太寂寞了』  
『Hal：想喝咖啡』  
Barry犹豫着输入又删除，来来回回修改半天：『那我……我让闪电侠送过去？』  
『Hal：？这节骨眼？』  
『Hal：别啊你城小天使要出了什么事就无赖帮那关我都过不去啊』  
『Hal：我会死的，你忍心吗！？』  
『这点小事难不倒闪电侠_(:з」∠)_』  
『Hal：别仗着你俩感情好以权谋私啊，粉丝揍你信不信』  
不信。  
『Hal：不赶这一会儿』  
那你找我乞怜了半小时？  
『Hal：我就是闲得无聊和你聊聊天』  
『Hal：外面暴雨，信号差的要死，只能发短信』  
“……”  
『你没别人骚扰了吗→_→』  
『Hal：我现在空窗期啊』  
『Hal：又不能找前女友』  
『Hal：打给Carol她能骂死我』  
『Hal：你能想象我跟别的男人聊这个吗？能吗能吗？』  
“……”我管你哦！？  
“Barry？”从实验室走出来的Cisco看到他愣了一下，“天气预报说今晚有可能下雨，你还不走？”  
Barry心不在焉地“嗯嗯”答应两声。  
Cisco凑近了：“你干嘛呢？”  
“还能干嘛？”跟在后面出来的Caitlin收了白大褂凉凉地接话，“海滨城被水淹了，当然要慰问一下暴风中心的小男友……”  
Barry分神抬起头，龇牙：“说了我们不是那种关系！”  
“噢，多有说服力。”  
Barry翻个白眼，重新看回屏幕，没再搭理自己队友。  
Cisco从他背后抻着头围观。  
Caitlin也赶紧踮着脚奔过去。  
『Hal：你舍不得』  
『你跟别人聊天而已我有什么舍不得』  
『Hal：别挣扎』  
『Hal：你是我的白月光，Barry』  
『Hal：无人可以取代』  
『……』  
『你是不是喝醉了！？』  
『Hal：不，只是无处可去太无聊』  
『Hal：无聊的男人什么都做得出来』  
“……”那你撩别人去啊啊啊！  
『Hal：我还没开始呢』  
『你还想怎样！？』  
『Hal：你想见识见识』  
『Hal：好吧，清场，老子要放大招了』  
『Hal：误伤概不负责』  
“……”  
Caitlin一巴掌把试图逃窜的小队长拍回原位。  
『Hal：听好了』  
『Hal：Barry』  
『Hal：你在我某个乏善可陈的早晨让天使送来了豆奶咖啡』  
『Hal：豆奶咖啡可以拯救世界』  
『Hal：而你拯救了我』  
O//////////O  
这男人究竟怎么回事啊啊啊！？  
Barry在背后队友疯狂的爆灯打Call中无声旋转炸裂。  
『……想喝的话自己下楼买包豆奶混咖啡里面搅一搅！』  
『Hal：我想要你』  
『Hal：只想要你』  
『Hal：送的咖啡』  
I want you  
……r coffee……  
“……”  
“……”  
“//////////”  
Barry不堪重负地拿手机挡住脸，在Caitlin惊喜的尖叫中倒进沙发装死。  
“这附近有摄像头吗？”女孩激动得脸都变形了，扑上去试图抢他手机，“Cisco！？有一丝可能把刚才的话拍下来吗！？”  
“你想得美！！！”Barry恼羞成怒，“我删了删了都删了！！！”  
“你敢！？”  
“我敢！”  
“手机给我！”  
“这我的！”  
“不给就抢了啊！”  
“和闪电侠抢东西？你认真的！？”  
“我小柜子里有至少十种药能把你麻到生活不能自理。”女孩声音低沉威胁，“还有三种类似吐真剂，以及五种现成的春药。全部都是你超级代谢速度都不可能立马排泄出去的。而且我现在就能把你冻在这儿——你确定要跟我斗！？”  
“……”  
Barry眼泪汪汪地松手，屈辱地让出手机所有权。  
冰霜杀手一把抢过，拼命截屏截屏转发拍照留底，又把手机抛给了他。  
Barry赶紧查朋友圈。  
“放心，我就发给了Cisco Wally还有Iris。”Caitlin缓和了表情，幸灾乐祸地眨眨眼，“你现在有把柄在我手里了，闪电侠。”  
“……”  
Barry悲愤地狂奔出门。  
Cisco阻拦无力：“Barry？你去哪儿！？”  
“你觉得呢？”Caitlin打着呵欠，“给他男朋友买咖啡去了呗～”  
Barry又窜回来：“他不是我男朋友！”  
“……截图给Patty也发一份。”  
“你敢！！！”

Hal发出最后一条消息后等半天也没等到回音，不由得有些郁闷，躺沙发上，直勾勾瞪着手机，指尖有一下没一下地轻敲着毫无动静的屏幕。  
信号断了？  
还是生气了？  
不至于吧……  
风流成性的飞行员先生来回检查了一遍最后的对话，犹豫着要不要再发条消息测试【道歉】一下，突然一簇红影夹着闪电撞开他家门，在他客厅呼啸而过，风风火火地来风风火火地去，眨眼没了踪影，还特别体贴地顺手带上门。  
什么都没发生似的。  
除了茶几上多了杯咖啡。  
Hal惊呆了。  
他迟疑地挪过去，小心翼翼地戳了戳纸制的杯壁。滚烫滚烫的。杯身上用马克笔标了一串熟悉的小字。  
还真给送来了？  
Hal受宠若惊地端起咖啡抿一口，苦咖混进豆腥儿的香醇，的确是几万里外的新品醉人的味道。  
中城人……真是……实诚啊……  
他眼睛瞄着手机，若有所思的样子。手指飞快地在二十六全键上跃动，迅速码出条回信发送出去：  
『就说你会宠坏我的』  
这次是秒回：  
『BA：看在天灾的份儿上慰问你一下』  
『Bear：别太习惯了』  
『BabyBear：别传出去，要让所有人都知道了，闪电侠也不用干别的了』

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大雨夜Hal收留了状态很不好的Barry

台风过去好几天，又在下暴雨。  
傍晚才到家的Hal拎着大包大包的快餐和泡面，飞快地冲了个淋浴，在心里默数冰箱里剩下的啤酒，美滋滋地打算明天一整天干脆死家里。  
就在他掏出外卖选好电影，拉开阵势准备好好荒废这个周末的前一晚，门铃响了。  
抱怨着“Tom你是不是又忘带钥匙了”，Hal过去开了门。中城小警官湿漉漉地站在外面，被淋懵了似的看着他，手足无措的样子可怜兮兮的。  
Hal惊呆了：“Barry？你这……”  
“我给你带了咖啡。”他结巴着，“是凉的，我知道你喜欢热的，我很抱歉，你可以在微波炉里转一圈……”  
“先别管这个——你快进来。”Hal一头雾水地拽着他胳膊把他拉进屋，“怎么了？又在出差？怎么淋成这样？你不知道买把伞吗？钱包被偷了？”  
“我不知道该找谁。”Barry隐忍着，“我不知道——不知道自己为什么直接就过来了，我只是想见你，特别想你，除了你我不知道还能去谁那儿……”  
“OK，OK，没关系，你先换身衣服，我的天呐这究竟是……”Hal把他手里提的东西搁到一边，抱着他的脸抵上额头，“还行——你赶紧洗个澡，我下去买盒牛奶……”  
“下雨了……”Barry弱弱地说。  
“你也知道下雨了。”Hal把他推进浴室，“换洗衣服我给你放洗衣篮里，动作快点，别再着凉了。”

Hal回来的时候人刚换好衣服，正茫然地站在客厅，恍惚地四下张望。  
他恼火地叹了声，拽出一条毯子，嘟囔着“你真的好好洗了吗”，把人裹起来抱到沙发上，过去翻包装袋：“牛奶没有今天的了。我给你买的橙汁。”  
“不用……”  
“是不是还冷？空调调高一点？”  
“没关系……”  
“我是不赞成现在就吃药，但你需要吗？我应该还有……”  
“我……没事……”  
Hal没再说话，去帮他热饮料。Barry也不吭声。两人无言地听着微波炉运转，窗外大雨弥漫。  
杯子递到眼前时Barry道了谢，凑在嘴边小口小口地抿。等他喝得差不多了Hal收了杯子：“饿不饿？”  
摇头。  
“我不信你这么过来还想得起来吃饭。”  
“我真的……”  
肚子适时地发出咕噜咕噜的抗议。  
看着他惨白惨白的小脸上浮现懊恼的神情，Hal不觉也柔和了眉眼：“没关系，我买了很多。”  
“我……”  
“要是没地方去就先住下，床很宽，足够两个人睡。我明天不上班，你别怕会打扰我。”他摸摸他脑袋，“有什么想说的，我就在这儿，好吗？”  
Barry抽抽鼻子，委屈地“嗯”了声。

“几年前，CCPD曾经被一群异世界的超能力者袭击过。”  
安安静静看完电影，随便解决了一点快餐，Hal打发Barry回房间，自己留下来收拾。当他蹑手蹑脚地摸进卧室，悄悄从另一边蹭上床，摒气捏着一块被角往自己身上扯的时候，身边的人说话了。  
Hal一下松了口气，盯着天花板想了想：“嗯，我看新闻了。”  
“你对平行世界知道多少？”  
“呃……”  
“不同的选择分裂出的不同世界，可能会有与自己对应的人物，可能没有。我——S.T.A.R.他们称之为‘异时空同位体’。”Barry自顾自地解释。  
Hal似懂非懂地“噢”了声：“那些人就来自平行世界？”  
“我爸爸被其中一人杀死了。”  
Hal呆住了。  
“已经很久了。”他飞快地继续，“他受到了惩罚。而之后我又花了很长时间、我尝试想通它，我做了些蠢事，再去纠正——很复杂。那段日子我过得一团糟。可我挺过来了，当这一切都尘埃落定，当我收拾妥当那乌七八糟的乱子，当我回忆这件事不再一头热地陷入某种情绪，我以为自己挺过来了，我走出去了。我以为自己放下了。我以为我可以向前看……”  
“Bar……”  
“可我今天看到他了。”Barry声音发抖，“我看到他、我以为自己看错了。然后我意识到他可能只是个同位体。但我看着他、我看他温文尔雅的样子，他在买东西，他对身边的女伴微笑。我看着，我几乎疯了。我想到我爸爸，想到他遭受的事情和我自己遭受的事情。而他在那，过得很好的样子，在十几米之外的地方笑。我知道不是他，他甚至没有见过我爸爸，他底子可能比我还干净。可是我……”  
“Barry？”Hal把他捞出来，担忧地捏着他下巴，“Barry，Sweety，你还好吗？”  
“我需要离开。”他克制地说，“我需要一个人拦着我，我需要跟一个人倾诉这一切……可我不能找我朋友们，他们经受得够多了。那个凶手给他们带来的痛苦不亚于我。我不能……但我受不了了，我必须……”  
“Barry——嘿，没关系，好吗？我在这儿，我很高兴你会来这儿，我很荣幸你迷失的时候想到我，好吗？我知道你想说什么，但你无需道歉——我很开心看到你，”停顿，“和你的咖啡。”  
Barry短促地笑了声：“God，Hal……”  
“所以，那个人是怎么回事？你去什么地方旅游了？还是说他现在住中城？”  
Barry摇摇头：“我以前没见过他。”  
“有的事情一辈子都迈不过去，这没什么。这也算我们怀念故人的一种方式。”Hal放柔了声音，“我被空军开除，你知道吗？”  
Barry点点头：“呃嗯……说是斗殴……”  
“我给了我上司一拳。”  
“年少轻狂？”  
“我母亲病危，而他不准我假。”Hal平淡地叙述，“但是等我赶到医院，我只看到了我的兄弟们——我到底没有赶上。”  
Barry睁大了眼：“天……Hal……”  
“她半辈子都在生我的气，而直到去世也没从我这儿听到一句‘对不起’。”  
“……为什么生气？”他小心翼翼地问，“Hal你那么好……”  
“只是你这么觉得罢了——大多数人看来我只是个混蛋。”他揽着他，有一下没一下，安慰地轻拍着他的后背，“至于我母亲，她不愿我继承父亲的职业。  
“我父亲是名试飞员。  
“他死于一场试飞实验。”  
Barry怵了一下。  
“新机型有处致命纰漏，而他甚至没有机会迫降——飞机直接在半空爆炸了。  
“在Ferris机场。  
“我花了半辈子，追逐父亲的脚步，不知道自己是谁，并且憎恨着Carl Ferris。我认为他知道那处纰漏但他无视了它，他将我父亲推上绝路。我为此迁怒过Carol，像你无法面对那个同位体一样。我高傲，并且愤世嫉俗，将自己视为被猎人迫害的孤狼。直到——”Hal叹着气，“直到我发现那名猎人为此也折磨了自己很多年，而Carol正透支自己、支撑着整个Ferris。”  
Barry陷在他怀里，胆战心惊地听着。  
“我穿着他的衣服，加入他效命的公司，投身他为之丧生的事业。我无时无刻不在怀念他Barry，我会为他的离去悲伤，对带走他的人感到愤怒。这没什么错，他是我父亲，我对他的感情造就了现在的我。”他轻声说，“我误会了一个无辜的人，我的不原谅让他在病重时依旧遭受折磨。和你现在一样，Barry，但你比我好——你知道自己该怨恨什么，你知道自己的终点在哪，你明白他只是一个无辜的投影，而他甚至跟你的生命毫无交集。你只是……”他捏捏他的脸颊，“你只是被吓到了，好吗？”  
“……”  
Barry闷闷地“嗯”了声，挪动两下直起身，搂住他。  
“谢谢你Hal……”  
Hal拍拍他后背：“叔叔的事我很遗憾……”  
“我也是。”他讷讷地补充，“我是说，你的父亲……”  
“我知道。”Hal下巴搁在他颈窝，微笑，“我远比你想象的要理解你，不是吗？”  
“是～是～你棒透了～”Barry低声笑着，“你真的特别好……”  
“是吧？好好珍惜啊，都没人来找我求安慰，完全没有用武之地……”  
“说你胖你还喘了。”  
“我这是强壮，”Hal捏捏他的腰，“有没有人告诉你，你抱起来真的很舒服？”  
Barry“咯咯”笑着在他怀里不怎么认真地躲：“住手，你个调情成性的风流鬼。”  
“说到调情，”Hal懒洋洋地笑，“喜欢我发给你的短信吗？”  
“不。”  
“口是心非。”  
“我朋友拿它们威胁我到现在。”  
“真的？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“我那还只是全年龄分级呢……”  
“已经够够的了，快住口。”  
Hal松了一口气，微微后撤几分，目光在他没有完全扣紧微微袒露的胸口不着痕迹地流连，若有所思。  
“知道吗？你这样穿看起来挺不错。”  
Barry喷笑：“少自恋了……”  
“我明明在夸你。”  
“你只是想说你衣服好看。”  
“我是说你好看。”  
Barry眨眨眼，话语间隐藏了什么别的意味，他没法揣测——他不敢揣测。  
“……Hal？”  
Hal低下头。  
星子般的棕眸黑暗中熠熠生辉。  
微凉的柔软似有似无地挨在他唇边。  
“叔叔会原谅我这么做吗？”  
温热的吐息喷洒在他颊侧。  
他轻轻地问。  
Barry抚上他的脸。  
“叔叔会原谅我这么做吗？”  
他梦呓般反问。

第二天，Hal难得起早，看Barry没有起床的意思，于是先下楼买吃的。回来的时候发现房间空荡荡的。  
人已经走了。  
茶几上有一张纸条，Hal拿起来看。上面说，感谢Hal昨晚的收留，但有些事他需要好好想想。  
Hal捏手里，眼睛冒火读来来回回读了好几遍，有些恼怒地将其揉成一团，却最终也没舍得扔掉。  
“你已经破纪录了，Barry Allen。”  
Hal愤愤地咕哝。  
“你两次上了我的床，却两次都完好无损地离开。  
“勇气可嘉，小东西。  
“但我告诉你……”  
绝、不、可、能、再、有、下、次！

Barry回味着昨晚那个吻，一路通红着脸跑回中城，一头地扎进S.T.A.R.，若无其事般跟在场其他人打招呼：“嘿……”  
没人理他。  
他疑惑地看向神色不怎么自然的队友们：“怎么了？”  
Iris表情微妙：“你……”  
“？”  
“你什么时候有的这件衣服？”  
“！？呃……”Barry僵硬，“买、买的……”  
“噢。”Caitlin凉凉地附和，“二手市场买的？”  
“什什什怎怎怎么可能……”  
“你这一看就不是新衣服好吗？”  
“而且，”Iris掏出手机戳戳戳点点点，最后拍板似的亮在他眼前，屏幕上赫然是那天监控录像里的截屏，“除了颜色，你现在这件跟他身上的有什么区别？”  
“……”  
Barry脸爆红。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 闪电小队鼓励退缩的Barry去追那位海滨帅哥，与此同时被拒绝的Hal很沮丧

“你们接吻了！？”  
Barry呻吟着抱着抱枕倒进沙发装死。  
“臭小子别想糊弄过去！”Iris笑得脸都变形了，“你们真的接吻了！？”  
他把枕头盖脸上含含糊糊地咕哝：“就说我什么都不该告诉你……”  
“你敢你就死定了。”  
“我连钥匙都不该给你——还我！”  
早先他一路走神直接跑进S.T.A.R.，被一群人围观。惊慌失措下一头扎进自己的小窝充鸵鸟，十分钟后Iris带着他的朋友们踹开门杀了进来，又过了十分钟实在不堪重负的闪电侠在青梅竹马和助攻们的游击战下生无可恋地交代了实情。  
“没我你早就睡在垃圾堆里了！”  
“我一秒就能把房间收拾好！”  
“你两秒还能跑警局呢不也天天迟到？”  
“你们又来干嘛！？”硬扛败北，闪电侠将炮火转移。  
Cisco耸肩：“别看我，我是被拽过来的。”  
Caitlin更无辜：“你泡了个男人，还想让我装不知情？世上没这么便宜的事，闪电侠，今天你不把我想要的都交代了，回头我就透露给Joe。”  
“你敢！！！”  
“别这样。”Iris很愤慨，“爸爸是很开明的。”  
“噢是吗？”Barry眼神死，“当初谈恋爱死活不敢开口的是谁啊？”  
“别扯到我身上，现在在说你的事。”Iris一脸正直。  
“我能有什么事……”  
“Joe对你的交往对象一向很宽容啊，你看你追Patty那会儿？”  
“Joe是对孩子们的‘女’朋友很宽容。”Barry继续咸鱼样，“你信不信我跟他说‘我喜欢个男人’和‘有个男人喜欢我’，得到的会是两个截然不同的反应？”  
“爸爸的事先搁一搁。”Iris大义凛然地摆摆手，“你先坦白——怎么突然想通了？你给他下药还是他给你下药了？”  
“顺其自然！！！”  
“亲了多久？”  
“……”谁管这个……  
“谁主动的？”  
“我！！！”  
“他嘴唇好看吗？”  
“……”当然好看！  
“尝起来怎么样？”  
“……”软的。  
“感觉好吗？”  
“……”嗯……  
“你晕过去了吗？”  
“……”好像……  
“他晕过去了吗？”  
“……”没有……  
“喜不喜欢？”  
“……”关你屁事……  
“你反击了吗？”  
“我主动的！”  
“浅尝辄止还是攻城略地？”  
“……”问这么细节干嘛我恨你！  
“他须后水什么味？”  
“……”柠檬。  
“他喜欢你的味道吗？”  
“……”我怎么知道//////////  
“他说什么了吗？”  
“……”说了，忘了……  
“只亲了嘴吗？”  
“……”脖子肩膀腹股沟以及……  
“你们真的只接了吻吗？”  
“……”还摸了……  
Barry一枕头砸过去：“滚！！！”  
“嚯，正中红心！？”Iris准确地接住力道不小的凶器，“所以难道你把他……”  
“没有。”  
“！？等等，你被他……”  
“没有！！！”Barry大声抗议，“就……”语塞，“就蹭……蹭了蹭……”  
Cisco呛了一下。  
Iris尖叫着扑过去：“他把你看光光了！？你被他看光光了对不对！？”  
“没有——你干嘛！？”  
“衣服脱了！”  
“干嘛！？”  
“不脱我动手了啊！”  
“你认真的？想跟我比速度吗！？”  
“也别太为难他了，Iris，”Caitlin凉凉地呵呵呵，“身上那件可是他男朋友的，他舍得让你扒下来？”  
“……”  
Barry被她一句话噎得穿也不是脱也不是。  
“自己动手。”Iris沉声威胁，“别想躲！让姐姐看看犯罪证据！”  
“没有证据！！！”Barry要恼羞成怒了，“留不下来！！！你个金鱼记忆的渣渣！！！”  
“噢对哦……”Iris失落地缩回去，“还想拍下来要挟他对你负责呢……”  
“我们没做！”  
“记得保护措施，孩子。”  
“我、们、没、做！”  
“你想。”  
“……”  
一直据理力争的好友如此迅速的哑然让Cisco又呛了一下：“Barry！？”  
“干嘛！？”Barry脸通红地低咆，“别告诉我你不想跟自己的约会对象上床！”  
“所以你承认你们交往了！？”Iris又乐开了。  
“再笑你脸都要裂了。”  
“你承认了。”  
“我没有！”  
“少来了，你刚刚亲口说的。”  
“我只是说我想要他！”  
“没差。”  
“我们没交往！”  
“但你想要他。”  
“这不矛盾……”  
“……他不想要你？”  
“……”  
Iris严肃起来：“臭小子……他住哪？我找他理论去。妈的蹭都蹭了他不负责让我们家小闪电怎么嫁人……”  
“才不是！”Barry怒了，“他很好！”  
“……”  
儿大不中留。  
——女大不中留。  
随便好了。  
日哦八字还没一撇呢就开始护食了。  
“我给他说我得再想想。”Barry又捂着脸倒进沙发。  
“……”  
“想什么啊！？”Iris恨铁不成钢，“你喜欢他喜欢得都魂不守舍了想想想想屁啊！？再想他跟别人跑了到时候你别找我们哭我才懒得理你！”  
“不可能！！！”  
“……”  
“……我才不会哭！”  
“你已经快哭了。”  
Barry扁着嘴翻个了身把脸藏进了沙发背。  
Iris踹了他一脚：“去表白，省得追悔莫及后又回来烦我们……”  
“不烦你们不表白了行不行？”  
“不行。”  
“……我得考虑考虑啊！”  
“考虑个屁啊！？”  
“我想上他但他力气比我大！”  
“……”  
掩面：“就是这样……”  
Cisco难以置信脸：“你是闪电侠！你能撞爆消防栓！你的日常是单挑无赖帮现在告诉我你搞不定一个比你小四岁的男人！？你还没老呢Barry Allen！”  
“我总不能一手刀把他劈晕了强上——住脑Iris我知道你在想什么！”  
“我在想什么？”小记者无辜摊手，“我在想他爱你还没爱到为你躺平的地步这种男人你要他干嘛？”  
“就算他愿意！”不知被哪个字刺激到的Barry一骨碌翻了起来，耳尖红得冒烟，“我伤到他怎么办！？”  
“……”  
“我们都没经验……”Barry脸埋枕头里可怜巴巴地呻吟。  
“就算你担心这个，”Caitlin指节急促地敲击着桌台，“先把人绑定了啊！”  
“我都不知道这是不是他想要的……”  
“你想要啊！”Iris恨不得撬开他可悲的小脑袋瓜，“你去告白，他如果也想要的话自然会回应你——你们他妈的不是都接吻了吗还纠结个屁！？”  
“当时气氛太好！光线很美Hal很美外面还在下雨！是人都会意乱情迷！”  
“你跟Cisco认识这么多年气氛好的时候多了我怎么没见你俩意乱情迷过！？”  
“不要扯上我！”躺着也中枪的Cisco抓着杯子哀嚎，“我是直的！我爱翘臀和大胸！”  
“Hal身材也很好！”  
“不要试图引领我意淫你男朋友！”  
“你敢！！！”  
“我是你这边的你个精虫上脑的渣渣！”  
“你卖了我让你留意的监控还查了Hal的档案她们俩围攻我的时候你致力于消耗我的夜宵库存——这算哪门子的同僚！”  
“……好极了，Barry Allen，这你逼我的。”震波声色俱厉地威胁着站到了Caitlin身后，“Cait，Iris，这小子交给你们了。”  
“叛徒！”  
“你自找的！”  
Iris抱着胳膊：“正好，Cisco，你去查查男男做爱的基本步骤和注意事项，今晚之前发到Barry邮箱。”  
“……我不要！！！”  
“作为‘送闪电侠上床’小分队中唯一的男性做做体力活不是应该的吗？”  
“Wally呢！？”  
“Wally太小了。”  
“大学都快毕业了小屁啊！”  
“他跟Jesse正值感情上升期，我不想让Jesse误会什么。”  
“单身狗没人权咯！？”  
“不要无视我！！！”  
Barry怒了。

“最近有需要飞的机吗？”  
Hal·疑似失恋中·Jordan破天荒头一回在分手后的休假时主动联系自己上司。  
Carol无语了半晌：「有，但我不想找你。」  
“放心好了，我出场费不高……”  
「谁给你的胆子跟我提出场费？」  
“噢Carol～”  
「给我一个选你不选Jensen的理由。」  
“我是最好的。”  
「我怀疑这点。」  
“正是因为这点你才舍不得开除我。”  
「那是我脑子抽了。」  
“Jensen是测不出你的新宝贝的极限的。”  
「但他不迟到。」  
“Caroooooooool～要不我在试飞之前住办公室？”  
「……你受刺激了？」  
“也许。”Hal难得可怜兮兮的，“我想我失恋了Carl……”  
「……不要用我父亲的名字称呼我。」Carol顿了顿，「失恋？你什么时候又恋了——好吧算了，这是个蠢问题。」  
“没有正式开始，也没彻底结束。他跟我说他要再想想——拜托你我都知道这种话意味着什么。哥从小学第一次告白失败之后就没再听过了，哥超受打击这会儿！”  
「……他！？」  
“……不要这么大声……”  
「他！？」  
“是的！他！”  
「为什么一点征兆都没有！？」  
“爱情来的太快要什么征兆？”  
「都没听你提起过！」  
“我提过！”  
「狗屁！」  
“人家还专门跑来一趟给你送项链！”  
「那个、中城的、小警官！？」  
“是啊。”  
「……」  
“Carol？”  
「你去中城给我挑礼物，他来海滨给我送礼物——然后你俩搞一起了！？」  
“说‘搞’这么粗俗。”Hal不赞同地皱眉，“就蹭了蹭……”  
「滚我不要听细节！」  
“我才不要让你知道我的小熊有多可爱……”  
「滚我也不想知道！！！」  
Hal沉默地听对面心情难以平复地粗喘。  
「……可你说你失恋了？」  
“嗯哼……”  
「栽在一个男人手里，」小青梅声音干巴巴的，「我可以说天道好轮回吗？」  
“你不能——你还需要我。”  
「……好吧，」大老板懊恼地叹气，「过来吧，熟悉一下机型。星期四有个表演赛，在那之前尽你所能把这群宝贝儿的潜力探索到极致。」  
“交给我吧。”  
「再砸我飞机就以死谢罪吧。」  
“我办事你还不放心吗？”  
「我还真不放心。」

然后飞机炸了【喂】。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 听闻Hal出事了的Barry火急火燎赶去他家，然后两人在一起了

“你弄毁了一架崭新的F35战机，你还违规牺牲了自己的僚机，弄吹了公司近期最重要的购机合同——再一次！”  
“……这是场战斗……”  
“这是！演习！”  
“……实战演习……”  
“这是！一场！表演！或者任何你能听懂的词——取胜！不是！目的！”Carol抓着头发几欲暴走，“你只需要展现它的实力！”  
“……至少现在你们知道应该提升速度上限……”  
“不要！指挥我该做什么Hal Jordan我比你！了解！该怎么运作一家公司！”  
“砰砰”。  
Hal不服气：“至少我暴露了战机缺陷……”  
“没必要当着整个空军采购部的面——给我一个不解雇你的理由！”  
“……我暴露了战机缺陷而且我从坠机事故中活下来了？”Hal一身正气，“你需要我这样一个经验丰富英勇无畏的飞行员。”  
“……”  
Carol头发都气直了。  
“我告诉你Hal Jordan……”  
“砰砰砰”。  
“……你给我停职察看，等待调查结果，在此期间不许、给我、惹事！”Carol撑着头冷静了一下，“听着Hal，如果你又在高空犯了该死的PTSD你得说……”  
“才没有PTSD！飞机操控锁死了！”  
“别再拿这鬼理由糊弄我！”  
“砰砰砰”！  
“购机合同我能搞定，你砸我场子那么多次我都能解决反正本来也指望不上你但是这个——你对于危险的痴迷和不守规矩……”  
“我的标新立异替公司解决了许多次思维上限而且你不要逃避……”  
“砰砰砰”！！！  
“……是你一开始说不相信我它才会炸——你个毒奶！”  
“你！还敢！怪我！？”  
“磅”！！！  
大门被撞开了。  
Carol立马转身摆出防御架势。不速之客长相陌生，倒挺可爱，俏短的金发利落而精神，小猫般的蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，睁大了，喘着粗气冒着汗，受了多大惊吓似的惶惶然看着她身后。  
大老板怔愣着放松了姿态：“你是……”  
“小熊？”  
Hal语气疑惑。  
Carol震惊地瞪向他。Hal不以为意地招招手：“快过来——你怎么来了？”  
“你没事吗？”  
Carol眼一花，金毛小男孩一阵风地掠过她扑到某惹祸精跟前焦急地检查：“我、我听说你出事了，我本来想去医院但我不确定你在哪一家，打电话到Ferris也不知该联系谁想来你家先看看——你没事吗？”  
“你知道出事故了？”Hal一怔，“中城还报导这个？”  
“没有——呃……”  
“那你……”  
“我、我——来海滨才知道的……”  
“……你来海滨？”  
“嗯，出差。”  
“……你申请调动算了三天两头过来出差。”  
“我会考虑的。”Barry哑着嗓子，“你真的没事吗？”  
“这算什么啊。”  
没错，这算什么啊，这他妈太正常了好吗？Carol眼疼地看着陌生男人旁若无人地对自己竹马上下其手。  
……某人是用什么理由申请这次试飞的来着？  
Hal Jordan你死定了。  
“是多急啊，打个电话先啊？”Hal顺手把他搂进怀里安慰地摸摸头捏捏脸，“至于把我家门给毁了吗？”  
“我……”Barry不知是被逗的还是羞愧，耳尖红通通的，“我……会赔的……”  
“有保险，没事。”  
“我不在状态……”  
“我没怪你。”  
“你吓死我了。”  
“我的错我的错。”  
“没事都不知道给我打个电话。”  
“我下次注意。”  
……你还想有下次！？  
Carol脑子一懵，心脏差点停了。  
不行。  
不行，她得走了。  
再不走要被气死了。  
“唉Carol你要走啊？”  
别送，我知道你也没准备送。  
“门带上啊，左边柜子里有绳子，把门把手跟信箱拴……”  
“砰”！！！  
“我接一桶水把它抵上好了。”Hal不以为意地耸耸肩。  
Barry短促地喷笑一声：“天呐你真是……”  
“嗯？”  
“天才。”  
“嗯。”Hal满意地哼笑，“好吧，小警察，我一直相当讨厌迂回战，让我们对彼此都坦诚一点——你为什么这么紧张？”  
“……我……”  
“别说是因为你心眼儿好——当然我不否认这点，但是……”他牵着他的手，“Bar，告诉我实话。”  
“……我担心……”  
“嗯？”  
“我担心你。”他结结巴巴地回答，“我不知道事情有多严重，我都懵了，我没法思考，我也不知道为什么，我还没还你衣服，你穿那件很好看我我我只想看着你完好无损站在我面前……”  
Hal引着他让他跨坐在自己膝上，安静地看进他眼底，眼神柔软而纵容。  
Barry怔愣地迎视那双深色的瞳孔，讷讷地，禁不住地脱口而出：  
“我想见你。”  
Hal笑了。  
他扣着他后背，暗示地往下轻压。Barry向前慢慢凑近，被蛊惑了似的，轻轻挨蹭着男人好看的唇尖，迟疑地含圌住，小心翼翼地抿。Hal顺势咬上他下唇，舍不得用力地碾在齿间细细研磨，试探几下后稍稍分开些许，确定没被排斥又彼此迎了上去。唇与唇相触，舌与舌相抵，吐息间混进属于另一个雄性的气息，贪恋般纠缠。  
意乱情迷间Barry感觉到自己被人抱了起来，搂着压着陷进柔软的沙发垫，衬衫被拉了出来，指尖轻划他敏感的腰侧。  
Barry细弱地“嗯”一声，忍不住想起上周末雨夜，那件未完成的事，手脚发软，脸颊绯红。Hal离开了他的唇，情不自禁地沿着嘴角下颌颈侧锁骨慢慢游移，爱惜地触碰，轻得留不下痕迹，搔得他的身体不听话地颤。  
“我听不见你的心跳。”Hal调笑着咕哝，“你是幽灵吗？还是我不够努力？”  
Barry颤了下。当然不是他不够激动——他太激动了，天知道他发挥了多大意志力才没立刻震到地心深处。心脏又不像肌肉那么好控制……  
Hal深深吻着他的胸口，指间夹了右边的一点揉圌捏。Barry叹息着拱起身，混乱的思绪中断断续续地担忧一会儿吻痕很快消了该怎么解释……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
一长串尖叫让沙发上纠缠两人直接吓得弹了起来，惊魂未定地抱成一团，目瞪口呆地跟门口的女生面面相觑。  
“我、我看你家门坏了……”女孩眼泪汪汪的，“我以为来了坏人……”  
“……”  
他们是不是该庆幸这妹子没直接报警？  
好言好语将愧疚的邻居劝走，Hal转身，跟沙发上的小警察无言以对。  
Barry没忍住笑趴。  
“嘿！”Hal抗议，不怎么认真地斥道，“我也不想的！”  
“如果你先去把门抵上就不会这样了好吗？”  
“谁把它弄坏的？”  
“……我饿了我们吃点什么？”  
“家里没存货了——出去吃吧。”  
Barry一惊：“现在？”  
“你不是饿吗？”  
“可你门坏了！”  
“让房东通知维修队呗。”  
“……你不用在家！？”  
“房东会指路的。”  
“我没在说这个！”  
“家里也没什么值钱东西。”机密文件，没有；手机，兜里；信用卡，兜里；工作证，没人偷；小黄片，存云端了，“来吧，带你看看以后要嫁过来的城市……”  
“想得美你！”  
Hal突然转身，跟在屁股后面的Barry直接撞上他鼻子：“嗷！干嘛……”  
“你要就这么出去了，那可不是我一个人想得美了。”Hal嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨着帮他扣好扣子提提腰带，“记住自己现在是有家室的人。”  
Barry弱弱地反驳：“别人只会把我当流氓……”  
“这么可爱的流氓？”Hal亲亲他脸蛋，“小心被受害者吃干抹净咯。”  
“嘿～”

Hal想带他去一些具有海滨特色的地方，然而最终也只去了上次那家咖啡馆，面对着面，一人一杯咖啡，你坦白一句我自曝一句，断断续续聊了一下午。  
临走的时候，Barry站在电梯前，问他：“就这样了？”  
Hal歪过头看他：“什么？”  
“所以，”他目光游离，“所以……你是我男朋友了？”  
“不然还是你女朋友吗？”  
“再不正经我走了。”  
Hal抱着他啵儿了一下。  
“你还想和别人这样？”  
Barry嘟着嘴，装模作样地想了想，最后笑着揽上他脖颈：“嗯～～～暂时不想。”  
“看来我不能掉以轻心啊。”  
“任何事都是需要好好努力的。”Barry在电梯到层的提示音响起时突然说，“对了，有件事你得知道。”  
“嗯？”  
“我很能吃。”  
然后他跟着他去了夜市，让海滨人好好体验了一把什么叫“能吃”。  
最后在末班之前一小时到达机场。  
Barry站在大门口绝望地看着巨大的招牌，心里默默祈祷一次意外。Carol的电话，工作传令，看在上帝的份儿上前女友摔断腿向Hal撒娇也行【不不不还是算了他只揍恶棍】谁来帮帮他！？  
“好啦，我也知道你舍不得我，我也想亲手送你回去，可是中城没有合适的停机坪。”Hal瘪着嘴泫然欲泣地看向他，“我的钱包被你吃空了没法买机票——玩笑玩笑！”眼看皮薄的小男友又要恼羞成怒，Hal赶紧打着哈哈息事宁人，“下次啦，小熊。”  
“Hal……”  
“嗯？”  
“我……”  
“嗯嗯，我知道你舍不得，但你还要交班呢，再不上飞机就回不去了……”  
“我……”Barry鼓起勇气，“我必须跟你说实话了。”他抬起头，“Hal，我其实……”迎着男友笑意盈盈的眼睛Barry喉咙一噎，咽下半句话，“……没有返程票。”  
Hal愣了：“啊？CCPD福利那么差？”  
“不，其实……”Barry无语凝噎，“其实也没有什么出差……”  
“啊？”  
“没有出差，我请假过来的，就想看看你有没有事、没准备耽误多久来着……”  
“你自己过来的？”  
“嗯……”  
“……怎么……”  
“我一直关注着你这边。”Barry结结巴巴的，“我朋友调查过你——我不想假装自己有多谴责他们，因为我也很想了解你。我知道这样不对，我只是、我只是、我控制不了……我……”他低下头虚弱地咕哝，“我很抱歉……”  
Hal眼神变幻莫测，Barry胆战心惊地听候发落，绝望地等着那句“为什么没买返程票”，甚至更糟，“你越界了”……  
或者你问出来，问出来也好，我什么都告诉你，我不想再隐瞒你什么，我……  
心烦意乱间他感觉唇角被什么温软的东西碰了碰。  
Barry睁大了眼。  
“今晚怎么办？”Hal难得腼腆的笑容让Barry看呆了，“睡我家？”  
Barry感觉自己整张脸的血管都炸了：“我、我、我、这个、那个、我、什么、你门门门门门坏了……”  
“一下午还修不好？”  
“可可可可可可可……”  
Hal“噗”地喷笑，双臂交叠在他腰后，把他揽近了点，额头抵上他额头，温暖的呼吸暧昧交缠：“说‘好’就行。”  
“……好。”  
好什么啊！？  
迷迷糊糊又被亲了的Barry在心里默默唾弃自己。

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次

他没料到这个局面【别装】。

当Hal把他从机场带回来，Barry想的只是好好洗个澡，之后一起躺床上，亲亲摸摸抱抱。

嗯——摸摸的范围可以宽限一点。

可是，当他热气腾腾地从浴室出来，不太好意思地问Hal有没有内裤和睡衣的时候，Hal抬了个眼皮，没有正面回答：“浴袍不合身？”

Barry“嗯”了声。

太短了……

光影突然黯淡。他微仰起头，不明所以地看着面前的男人，在Hal凑近时反射性地抬起双臂，搭上对方肩膀，揽住他脖颈，偎向他胸口。

Hal低沉的哼笑让他双腿发软。

他浅浅淡淡地吻他，手从拢了拢浴袍下摆，探进去，沿着大腿往上滑，各自握了半截小臀，轻轻揉捏。

Barry“啊”，不知所措地轻叫出声。火烫触感熨着自己的冰凉，让他难以自持地软在他臂弯。

“真的不合身？”

Hal语含戏谑。

等Barry回神，他正被Hal托抱着抵在墙上，霸道地亲吻。唇舌激烈地交缠，热乎乎的性器隔着布料嵌在自己臀缝间摩蹭，令Barry不知所措地轻哼。

“床？”Hal含混地咕哝。

Barry点点头。

两人纠缠着，跌撞地扑进大床。Barry有些晕眩地蜷起手臂，仰躺在男人身下，在被抚摸私处时惊慌地倒吸一口气。

Hal一边吻他一边脱掉自己的内裤，拉开床头抽屉翻翻找找：“上面还是下面？”

Barry不解。

他亮了亮套套：“想自己戴，还是让我戴？”

“我……”他的脸霎时通红，“我……要不在下面好了……”

“也好，刚巧我对自己发过誓，要是你再上了我的床，绝对得剥得赤条条的吃下去，不会让你清清白白地走了……”

“再废话你在下面！”

Hal拿出润滑剂笑着吻上他。

进入的过程比两人想象得要艰难。Barry很紧，而且非常不容易被打开。Hal含着他前端，慢条斯理地帮他口，手指夹着滑液，一遍一遍不厌其烦地将他打开。Barry被他扣着一条腿，在他的撩拨下发抖，惊喘，时不时溢出两三声略带哭音的乞求。

眼泪都下来了。

他几次颤巍巍地开口，说直接进来没关系，都被Hal惩罚性的深喉激得惊喘，差点背过气去。

Hal有些微愠，他感觉得出来，当他问他：“如果是你肏我你会怎么做？”

“你跟我不一样。”他抽抽鼻子，“你不一样，Hal，你会受伤……”

“是啊，我不觉得自己有多宝贝，就像你不知道你对我来说有多珍贵。”他眼神蓦地柔和，又有些无奈，“小笨蛋，”他抽回手指，向前欺近将他拢在身下，一只手扶着自己的性具抵在他会阴上来回摩挲，“小笨蛋……”

Barry无措地看着他，因私密处的逗弄瑟瑟发抖，感受到圆钝的器具轻探他收合的穴口，一下两下，撑开一点又退回。反反复复，每次都让他惊疑不定地轻叫。

“呃啊！Ha、Hal……”

Hal终于进入了他。

他咬着指节，睁着水汽氤氲的蓝眼睛，无辜地看着他。Hal也看着他，表情隐忍，眼神有些凶狠。下体细细的捣弄让Barry不适应地紧绷。Hal掌心盖着他的腰，安慰：“放松，小熊，想让我进去的话，就放松。”

“我、我放松了……”

“还不够。”Hal好笑地整个覆上去，把他拢进怀里，亲吻他，勾出他的舌吮咬，不深不浅地探索他。Barry细弱地哼哼着，被挑逗得脑子都快烧熟了。

“还不够。”他喘息着，“你想要我，你想要我对不对宝贝儿？你想要我占有你，你会喜欢被我占有的感觉的。你会把我全部含进去。因为你喜欢我。想象一下那个场景，Bar，想象一下，你被我彻底操开，张着下面的小嘴，含着我，吞吐我，哭得可怜兮兮的，身上被我弄得乱七八糟……”

“我不、不要想！”他欲哭无泪地捂上他的嘴，“你别说话……你不要说话……”

“你做得到的。”Hal拉开他没了力气的胳膊扣在头顶，“你做得到的，你那么好，你最乖了，是吗Barry？你最乖了，你会听我的话。你会完全吃下我。

“因为你是我的。”

Barry呜咽着蜷起双腿。后穴仿佛着了火，有点疼，反射性地收绞，却闭不上。他不知道Hal进去了多少，他觉得不多，但是当Hal向后撤，撤到让自己忍不住想拉回他的距离时后腔依旧被填得满满的。Hal忍不住开始动了，抽送间刺激着括约肌，让Barry唆紧了他，绷着小臀发抖。

他揉着他的臀肉，倾身吻他，握住夹在两人之间的阴茎揉弄，拨动。Barry猝不及防地惊喘，嘴唇被男人轻啄，阻止的话在下一波突如其来的动作梗了回去。

“嗯啊！啊啊！”

Hal动作渐渐沉重，不再小心翼翼，大幅进出着这具略显生涩的肉体，一下重过一下，强行打开初尝人事的蜜穴。Barry被撞得拱起身，双腿耐不住地勾起来，悬在他身侧，无依无靠地轻晃。他扭着腰，小臀轻耸，难耐地摇着脑袋，细碎地低吟。

“唔！嗯Hal——啊！”

骤然的深入让他猝不及防绞紧了身子，性具上的手指在冠头上摩挲，又突然整根握住，用力地快速撸动。Barry被吓到了，握着他的手腕不知所措地推阻，却被狠狠撞了两下。两下明显击中了要命的地方，快感炸开了似的，夹着火星儿往上窜，让他浑身都绷紧了，后穴激烈地绞紧男人的阳具，眼泪涌了出来。

Hal低吼着，舔咬他的喉咙，频繁地进犯，调戏似的三五回命中一次，让他防不胜防，每每尖叫着哭着求饶。

前端撸动的速度更快了，Barry几乎无法呼吸。他感受到有什么在小腹积聚，他来不及思考那是什么。他没法思考。他被Hal的手指和性器搅糊涂了，他什么都不知道。

他被操着后穴撸射了。

Hal抚摸他，捋动他，细细捣弄着敏感的腺体，让他啜泣着吐出最后一股浊液，安慰地暂停了片刻后耐不住地向里一撞。Barry猝不及防惊叫，依稀仍有些混沌的大脑立刻灼烧起来。他短促的不应期让这个无意的动作获得意外的效果。Hal试探地动了动，退了出去。Barry软绵绵地抗议，结果被反身压在床上，从背后侵犯，占有的动作骤然而急剧，让他尖叫着、难受地攥紧了枕套。

“Hal、Hal太多……慢、慢点……慢……”

他求他。

Hal沉迷了。

他被他蛊惑了。

他忍不住抚摸他，亲吻他，更用力地攫取他小穴的酥软。让他哭，让他呻吟尖叫，让他求饶。

下腹仿佛着了火，Barry难耐地在他手心扭动。Hal啄吻着他的后颈和肩膀，摆腰侵入深处。

“我的。”Hal喃喃着，“我的……”

Barry在激情中几乎蜷了起来，身体被撩拨得瑟瑟发抖。无限拉长的感官让他清晰地感受着后穴巨物如何退出，只剩勃发的冠头嵌在肉环间，再一寸一寸往里，拓开绞缩的肠壁。他在男人的柱头刚刚挨上肉壁便有所察觉，然而腺体真正被冲撞的时候，快感还是剧烈得让他忍不住嘶喊。大脑沉醉在多巴胺浸淫的虚幻飘然中，不待他缓过神便又被拖入下一场颠簸。

他晃着腰，惶然地侧过头，眼睛红红地看着身后的男人。

这很难受。

他想。

这很难受，太多了，普通人不可能受得了这么冗长持久的欣悦。

这很难受，这很……这很……

舒服……

“喜欢吗？”Hal咬咬他耳朵，“喜欢吗，小东西？”

Barry呜嘤着，无力地喘息着，点点头。好难受，真的好难受，但他不要停。好舒服。被完全掌握的失控使人心慌，可是Hal、Hal的攻势让他喘不上气，让他微微挣扎，想逃，却舍不得。

“告诉我，喜欢吗？”Hal的动作直接而强硬，“喜欢吗，小东西？喜欢吗？”

“嗯……嗯……”Barry搂紧了枕头，“喜欢、喜欢……”

“舒服吗？”

“啊嗯……嗯……”

“来，好好说句话宝贝熊——舒服吗？”

“嗯……好……啊啊！好……”

“嗯？”

“舒服……”Barry蚊咛般呻吟，“Hal，好舒服……”

好舒服。

肢体末梢回暖，下腹仿佛着了火。

他想让他就这样在自己身体里，想让他占有自己，喜欢他的手臂环着自己的腰，引着他，有些霸道甚至可能是强迫地让他迎合，让他屈从，让他驯服。

霸道。

他跑不了。

可他不会疼。

Hal很小心，他动作蛮横但是很小心。即便被他迫不得已下的黄腔勾得邪火狂烧，Barry也能感到其中的呵护，仿佛他正在占有的是多么珍贵的宝物。

Hal在掠夺他。

而他想拥有Hal。

——他想独占Hal。

Hal的手绕过他腹股沟，握住同样热情的性具前后撸动，手指捏住冠头，指腹磨蹭湿润的铃口。Barry一下拱起身，剧烈的快感中忍不住惊叫着哭喊，摸索着覆上他手背，想让他缓一缓，却被引诱着自己握住自己手淫，Hal箍紧了他的腰身，狂乱地吮吻他的颈，前后摆动胯部更用力地冲撞进去。

紧凑的进攻，完全的压制，Barry战栗地轻叫，无孔不入的快感让他溃不成军。他失控地撸动，黑暗中Hal看不见——看见了也无所谓，他不在乎，他想射，他想……

Hal贴着他律动，抚摸他的胸口，温情脉脉得让他忍不住缓了下来。Hal顺势拂开他的手，自己包裹起来，慢慢地挑逗，让他悬在欲潮中，欲求不满，求而不得。

“Hal……”他颤颤地开口，“Hal……Hal快点我、我受不了了……Hal……”

Hal在他背后粗喘，潮热的气体喷洒在他耳后，让他头晕目眩。

“Hal……”他有些委屈地耸着臀，主动往他性器上送，“Hal别玩了……射给我……Hal……Hal我要你、我想要你、求你了Hal……”

Hal咆哮着咬上他肩膀，低吼，操干的动作在他略示弱的啜泣中失了准，几乎残忍地碾过前列腺，拓进深处，让他哭喊，尖叫，求饶。掌握住他性器的手随之收紧，最后的冲刺中用力捋动。

火辣的性事攀至顶峰，仿佛空气都已胶着。Barry在紧骤的攻势下颤抖着坚持了一会儿，却在铃口又一次被拨弄时溃不成军，呜咽着缴了械。

高潮中的肉身极致的美味反应令男人更加失控。Barry咬着指节喘息着，大脑浓雾般的苍茫间依稀感受到后穴几下狠得似乎要撞碎他的重击，让他在余韵中发抖，哭求。

又坚持了几个来回，Hal突然伏在他身上，咬着他肩膀低吼，腰胯抵着两人交合的部位战栗似的细密冲撞。

了结于一声餮足的叹息。

Barry有点懵了。他从未经历过这样的性事，从未被一个男人如此侵占，从未被另一个人如此紧得桎梏在怀里。他对此一无所知，却满足得不可思议，后穴食髓知味地轻绞，讨好着他的上位者，在Hal退出后甚至疑惑地看过去：“Hal？”

Hal扔掉灌满的套，爱怜地亲吻他，慢慢拉上被子，转过他的身，保护性地搂紧了，带他一起安稳地蜷进去。

Barry缩在他怀里，在被男人呵护的迷醉中慢慢沉入深眠。

 

阳光透过眼睑，将视野映成有些恼人的艳丽红色。Hal呻吟着，慢慢支起身，恋恋不舍地爬出被窝。

“Hal你醒啦？”Barry在门口探出个脑袋，轻快地打招呼。

“……怎么感觉你才是主导的那一个？”Hal挪下床，不满又纵容地搂住了穿着薄衬衫和白色休闲裤的男友，“一般人这么穿都显胖，在你身上还宽了一圈——你这么能吃都长哪儿去啦？”

熨帖的体温让他没忍住颤了一下，Barry伏在他胸口，摇摇头，眼神中亮晶晶的愉快，活生生吃饱喝足的猫。

软软的触感隔着薄布料，Hal忍不住心痒地又揉又捏，在Barry的欲拒还迎中低头将他乳珠连着衬衫一起含进嘴里。

Barry吓了一跳，手和腰都被制着，显得他挣扎都像是迎合：“Hal该吃、吃饭了……”

“好啊。”

“我说正经的……啊！”

Barry眼泪汪汪地任他轻薄，脸蛋粉嫩嫩的，青涩又勾人。

饿了一夜的胃被煎蛋的香味勾得抽痛，Hal咕哝着，不舍地贴在小男友可口的胸前重重一吸，才砸吧着嘴退开，将又羞又怒脸蛋通红的Barry转了个身，揽住他的腰，贴上他后背，耍赖地撒着娇拱着他往厨房走：“你准备了什么？”

“太阳蛋——嗯别乱摸……”

“好吃吗？”

“你尝尝——嘿！”

“没你好吃。”Hal咂咂嘴，又亲亲他，掌心在他腰侧揉揉捏捏，爱不释手，“总有一天，我会让你只穿着这身跟我来一发。”

“想得美！”

“我会隔着它舔你，扯开几颗扣子，让它只能遮着你半边身体，然后我就操你。”Hal贴着他耳朵哼哼，“只操你后面，把你操射，射得自己一身都是，让它湿的能看见你的肉体，然后我就扒了它，把你翻过身，从背后上你，操到你哭，什么时候愿意求饶什么时候才许你穿衣服……”

说着他松了手，拍拍他屁股，若无其事地嚷嚷着“我去洗漱啦”，把浑身都窘红了的小男友晾在原地。

Barry气得直跳脚：

“这话原封不动地还你！！！”

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刚确定关系的两个人在海滨城腻歪

Barry在海滨腐败了三天。  
第一夜过去后的早晨吃过早饭，Barry本想趁Hal去上班不注意的时候到CCPD露个面。结果惴惴不安地磨蹭到九点他终于坐不住了，旁敲侧击地问出口。  
哪知Hal叼着小鱼干，比他还茫然地看着他：“我被停职了嘛。”  
Barry：“……”  
“这事虽说没什么大不了……”  
Carol打你信不信？  
“……但总要意思意思给下面人做做样子……”  
我怎么不觉得这只是“意思意思”呢？  
“……不然每个人都觉得砸飞机不用受惩罚，那就不太好了，对不对？”Hal感慨地摸摸他脑袋，“成年人了，要有所担当。”  
“……”  
谴责他Barry Allen！谴责这个不负责任的男人！  
“正好，陪你玩两天？”  
“……好。”  
好屁啊！！！  
Barry一肚子吐槽都被Hal舔着他嘴唇的舌头堵了回去。  
男人臂弯有力，专横地箍着他的腰，手和唇隔着衬衫撩拨还有些懒的身体，逗得Barry软绵绵的，欲罢不能，迷迷糊糊又跟他上了沙发。  
Barry Allen你完了。  
手掌贴着男朋友结实的腹肌，某人再次默默唾弃自己。  
“羡慕吗？”Hal逗他。Barry不服气地“哼”，赌气般撇过头，继续爱不释手地捏他线条流畅的腰身，好奇地问：“你是怎么这么爱吃垃圾食品还能保持得这么好的？”  
“你怎么不问问自己？”  
“我是体质特殊。”  
“……太遭人恨了。”  
Barry讨好地亲亲他，然后又不满足地继续啄他唇角：“唔～Hal你长得真好……”  
“……你以前都怎么勾小女孩的？”  
“唉？我没有啊？”  
“说谎。你天天勾引我。”  
“滚////////////”  
……开头那词怎么说的来着？  
腐，败。  
由于中城人的短期驻扎，这两天Hal花在饮食上的开销呈指数倍上升。到了星期六晚上Hal查了下信用卡额度，悲愤莫名地向身后愧疚地含着一根鱿鱼须无辜看着自己的男朋友宣布：  
“去超市。晚上我做给你。”  
O///O  
“……做饭。”  
“……”  
“……你那副失望的表情是几个意思？”  
Barry又啃了一口快滴酱汁的鱿鱼帽，“呃呃”地语塞一阵，说：  
“能吃吗？”  
“……”  
扬言自己感受到了侮辱的飞行员赌上独居男人近十年的尊严将厨艺发挥到极致把男朋友喂得服服帖帖，之后拖着心满意足的小警察进卧室吃掉了。  
完事了Barry跨坐在他腰上，捧着他的脸，意犹未尽地亲啊亲：“Hal Hal我绝对要把你娶回家……”  
Hal呻吟两声：“不是现在娶就从老子身上下来……”  
“始乱终弃！”  
“老子腰累一晚上了你试试！？”  
“谁让你选那么高难度的姿势？”  
“你敢说不爽？”  
“……”  
Barry讨好地挠他。  
Hal不屑地轻哼，翻身把他掀下来，团怀里，塞吧塞吧裹了，揉着他放松后软软的小腹，下巴抵在他颈窝餮足地蹭了蹭，不一会儿呼吸便清浅起来。  
被完全拢了起来的Barry不走心地挣扎两下，好奇地戳了戳他的手臂，然后十分走心地郁闷了。  
为什么自己有神速力加持，Hal还是比他结实？  
热恋期乐不思蜀的闪电侠完全忽略了一件事。  
以致于到了星期天下午，还是一直没见他有动静的Hal忍不住开了口，半是担忧半调笑地问旁边兴高采烈计划着晚餐食谱的男朋友：“还不买机票啊？”  
Barry：“……”  
Carol救我钱包啊啊啊！！！  
看他那副欲哭无泪的小模样，Hal当即笑趴：“我的天呐，Bar啊，你嫁过来算了。”  
“那又不能现在嫁……”  
“说的也是，彩礼钱都被你吃没了。”Hal接过他有一下没一下的小拳头凑在嘴边啃了一口，翻看一会儿手机后皱起眉，“不太好，今天的机票全售罄了。”  
“……”  
感谢广大流动人口！！！  
“你怎么办？我倒不很在乎，但你是老老实实上班的那种吧？”  
“……”也不是特别老实。  
Hal苦恼片刻：“要不我再问问Carol有没有在中城设新的停机坪？”  
“！？”  
Barry受宠若惊地猛摇头：“不不不不用了……”  
“干嘛？瞧不上我啊？”Hal愤愤不平，“Ferris王牌试飞员亲身为你保驾护航，你还有什么不满！？”  
“……”  
既然你都这么说了……  
“我怕刚确定关系就殉情。”Barry诚恳地双手合十。  
“……你又瞧不起我！”  
“我哪有！？”  
“昨天就怀疑我不会做饭！”Hal悲愤莫名，“最后还不是恨不得以身相许！？”  
“至少你做饭失败了只是浪费五十个鸡蛋……”  
“你也知道自己昨晚吃了多少！”  
“这不是重点！”Barry气得直蹦。  
“你怎么回家吧？”被跳进怀里的男朋友又啃又咬的Hal给他看了眼一路飘灰的售票状态，“火车票也不好订，大巴已经没了，别说打车，你有钱打这个车我也不放心。”  
“干嘛啦？”Barry不明所以，“我一个大男人……”  
“男人就不危险了？”Hal痛心疾首，“我男朋友这么可爱要是被人惦记了……”  
“没人惦记我。”Barry脸通红地堵他嘴。  
“我惦记。”Hal舔舔他掌心，“今晚还住下吗？你上司会不会为难你？”  
“上司不会，但……”Barry无奈地摇摇头，“我最好还是回去一趟……”  
“唔……”Hal皱着眉，“你要是打车的话……”  
“我不打车。”Barry好笑地戳他一下。  
“噢？”本想说“那我跟你一起去中城”的Hal立刻住嘴。  
Barry亮了亮手机：“我找外援了。”

Oliver驾着车赶到的时候，Barry正站在路边，不知等了多久。被Hal搂着，有一搭没一搭地聊。  
“所以第一次的时候你执意去吃自助？”Hal心有余悸地庆幸。  
“对啊，哥厚道吧？”  
“饿得不轻吧？就吃那么点儿？”  
“……我其实偷偷吃了……”  
“偷吃？”  
“他们不是有熟食吗？”  
“……至于吗？你又不是女孩，我也不会笑话你。”  
“呃……”  
“还是你那时候就看上我了？”  
“脸呢？”  
“这儿呢。”  
Barry凑上去亲了口：“不要就给我。”  
“那怎么行？我还得靠它勾引小伙子呢。”  
“你有几个小伙子要勾引？”  
“街边自己上钩的算吗？”  
“算。”  
“那就不好说了。”  
“大胆。”  
“别人的心情我怎么好揣测呢？”  
“当你散发着‘来勾引我吧’的费洛蒙的时候，招蜂引蝶的概率会提升十个百分点。”  
“不可能。”  
“有理有据。”  
“哥平常的时候吸引力也是百分之百。”  
“脸呢？”  
“这儿呢。”  
Barry又亲了一口：“我的。”  
Oliver：“……”  
惊骇之下绿箭侠一巴掌拍上了喇叭。Hal惨叫着捂住耳朵，Barry也吓了一跳，本能地欲行进攻，千钧一发之际一定神看清了大马路上的跑车和从上面下来的人。  
“Olie！？”  
Oliver拤腰瞠目。  
你刚刚是想袭击我！？  
你他妈吓死我了！  
“这就是你朋友？”Hal龇牙咧嘴地伸手，“Hal Jordan，嘿。”  
Oliver勉强笑笑回应地握手，一边怒瞪夹在两人中间的一大坨。  
解释！  
“呃，Olie，这Hal，我男朋友；Hal？Hal你还好吗？”  
“没事。”Hal朝上翻翻眼球缓解这一阵耳鸣，“抱歉——呃，你叫什么来着？”  
“Oliver Queen，刚刚真的不好意思。”见人一门心思都在这汉子身上，没人搭理的Oliver干巴巴地自报家门。  
Barry尴尬地“呃”：“我……”  
“走吧，时候也不早了。”Hal亲亲他，“下次别再忘订票了，我看你朋友脸色也不是很好——你们不会疲劳驾驶吧？”  
“放心吧。”Barry张开手臂，“给我个抱抱。我需要安慰。我要看不到自己男朋友了。”  
Hal欣然搂着他举了一下：“别哭昂。”  
“找揍啊。”  
“去吧。”  
“嗯。你先回吧。”  
“送送你呗。”  
“不用，你先上楼。”  
“我快30了，老妈。”  
“25都不到。乖啦，开出这个街口就几秒钟，你一转身我们就不见了。”  
Hal痛心疾首状：“你们是不是有什么对不起我的阴谋？”  
“有阴谋那也是我爱你。”Barry“嘿嘿”笑着搡他，“走吧走吧。”  
等人可算是摆着手飘进公寓楼，Barry松了一口气转身：“非常抱歉让你跑这一趟Olie，只是Hal真的不好糊弄……”迎面对上星城市长依稀泛着绿光的眼睛，闪电侠抖了一下，“怎、怎么了……”  
Oliver皮笑肉不笑地敲敲车门：“上车。”  
“不用了啊，Hal上去了，我跑回去就行……”  
“滚上来有话问你。”  
“……”Barry老老实实坐进副驾驶。  
Oliver给了他手臂一拳：“行啊你，傍上个飞行员？”  
“……你认识？”  
“跟Ferris合作哪能不认识他？”Oliver“啧啧”地打着方向盘，“说给你就给你了？这可是人家王牌……”  
“我又不让他跳槽。”  
“王牌惹祸精。”Oliver嘲笑状，“你倒是心大，还真敢收。”  
“……能有无赖帮惹的祸麻烦？”  
“说的也是。你还真不怕他给你来险的。”绿箭侠一派轻松，“多久了？”  
“两三天。”  
“嚯，砸飞机那天确定关系的？”  
“……嗯。”  
“吓死了吧？”  
“你说呢？”  
“做好准备，以后有得提心吊胆呢。”Olie同情地拍拍他肩膀，“话说你这次挺仗义啊，刚找个对象就告诉我了。怎么，怕家里那关糊弄不了叫我给过过眼？”  
“……”  
“？”  
“…………”  
Oliver要是知道了实情会不会直接跟他反目？  
Barry不无担忧地想。

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 闪电小队追杀刚刚有了男朋友的Barry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 里面Iris可能会有些让人不舒服的言论，关于监控什么的。写的时候太兴奋了于是忽略了，有读者给我指出来的时候原网址那边已经过去很久了。我得道歉。大家就当她在开玩笑好了

Barry回中城第一天都躲着人走。  
他还没敢去S.T.A.R.，但刚到CCPD就被一声尖叫吓得差点拔腿就跑：“Barry Allen！！！”  
Barry捂着耳朵哭丧着脸：“Patty……”  
“你小子……”Patty一肘子把他拐进怀里，激动得几乎要爆痘，“你小子给我说实话……”  
“这么多人……”闪电侠耳朵都急红了地奋力挣扎。  
“不交代别想走……”  
“你的……”  
Patty这才反应过来，干咳一声站直了整整制服，抓着他胳膊往实验室跑，色厉内荏地威胁：“小伙子你要知道拒捕的代价……”  
“我要见我的律师。”Barry生无可恋。  
“律师在路上。”Patty桀桀笑得瘆人，“你现在是我的了……”  
“……”Barry僵着脸向后缩了缩，“你以后别跟Iris走这么近……”  
“你管我跟谁交际？”  
“你以前是多么可爱甜美的小天使！”闪电侠双手护胸前悲愤欲绝，“那个黑心记者都教了你什么！？”  
“你信不信我把你这句评价交给本人？”  
“住手！”  
“那就老实告诉我，”金发女郎支着下巴笑意盈然，“这几天去哪儿了？”  
“……我有请假……”  
“我说的不是你出勤的问题。”  
“Singh都不管。”  
“说了没讲你出勤！”  
“我这不是回来了吗……”  
“你再转移话题你试试？”  
“Patty你变了。”痛心疾首脸。  
“因为我发现跟我和平分手的前男友是弯的而他却不肯向我透露一个字。”  
“透露啥啊你不早什么都知道了？”  
“……真的？”  
“嗯。”  
“……在一起了？”  
“……嗯//////////”  
“臭小子可以啊！”Patty一激动差点又想拐他，闪电侠吓得躲过去了，“谁主动的？”  
“那必须是我！”  
“说实话。”  
“真的是我！”  
“面对现实吧。”  
“真的！那混蛋从天上掉下来还他妈套我话！我脑子一懵什么都说了！”  
“……从天上掉下来？”  
“嗯。”  
“……上周海滨城的试飞事故？”  
“……嗯……”  
“……是他？”  
“对。”  
“是他！？”  
“嗯。”  
Patty后撤两步抱臂，难以置信地打量了他半天。  
“你们简直天生一对。”  
“谢谢。”  
“难得你交往个人工作性质比你还危险……”  
“住口。”  
“你就这样冒冒失失告白了？”女孩一副深挖到底的架势，“他怎么说的？”  
“他什么也没说……”  
“扯淡啊，你都那么不顾形象地跑去诉衷肠了他就没什么表示？”  
“没有。”  
“不信。”  
“爱信不信。”  
“我要告诉Joe。”  
“不可以！”  
“他说什么了？”  
“他什么也没说！”  
“那他做什么了？”  
“……”  
“卧槽认真的！？”  
“……你可以走了……”  
“所以你们直接就……”  
“重案组很闲吗！？”  
“全世界都在为八卦让行。别试图顾左右而言他，好歹也在逼供界混了好几年，以为我这么简单被转移话题的？你未免也太瞧不起我了……”  
“噢那你好棒棒。”冷漠。  
女孩神秘兮兮地蹭过去：“唉，怎么着你也是CCPD的人，就让他轻易得逞了？”  
“……我也尝到甜头的……”  
“噢这小脸蛋红起来真的可爱——他是个绅士对吗？”  
“……为什么不是我绅士？”  
“咱们面对现实……”  
“你小瞧我！？”Barry悲愤莫名，“跟你交往过的人可是我你竟然更相信一个素昧平生的男人！？”  
“我们早分手了。”  
“同事的情谊还在不在你告诉我！”  
“我给你打了三天掩护你觉得呢？”  
“……”  
Barry委屈巴巴地拿头磕桌子。  
“再说了，你之前跟男人做过吗？”  
“没有……”  
“他呢？”  
“也没有……”  
“那不就结了？”Patty一脸“你我还不了解”，“都是第一次，当然是受伤了也能迅速愈合的那个在下面了。”  
“……”  
人品得到肯定的闪电侠莫名不开心。  
“唉，那你怎么解释自己天天朝海滨跑的？”  
“……出差呗……”  
“……不准备告诉他？”  
“你跟Iris不也过了很久才知道？”  
“然后我们分手了。”  
“是的，在我坦白之后。”  
“所以这次为什么不一开始就告诉他？”Patty表情严肃起来，“让他从开始决定要不要和你在一起。”  
Barry低着头咕哝：“这不公平……”  
“本来就不公平。”  
“我喜欢他，Patty。”Barry艰涩地说，“在我来得及仔细考虑之前我已经没有退路了，除了秘密身份我什么都说了。而他接受我了。拥有他的感觉那么好，Patty，我现在完全没法想象……”  
“所以他值得一个真相。”  
“如果闪电侠让他离开我怎么办？”他茫然地戳着手边的实验笔记，“如果他像你们一样不能接受……”  
“那他就像我们一样不适合你。”Patty忧伤地笑笑，“听着，Barry，我很抱歉最终选择让你独自面对这一切，Iris也一样，我们都不够勇敢。但，闪电侠是你生活的一部分，你也无数次证明自己喜欢这样，你无法割舍。而跟你在一起的人得陪你面对。”  
“那个人会是Hal吗？”他虚弱地问。  
“我们拭目以待。”她抚上他肩头，笑着，“他是个飞行员，他的生活充满更多心跳，即便是跟你的秘密身份相比，而且，他是男人，他毫不犹豫就接受了你——这一点已经比我和Iris要勇敢了。”  
“……再等等吧。”他软软地嘟囔，“再等等……”  
手机屏亮了起来。  
Barry打起精神凑近看了一眼。  
表情迅速明媚。  
“男朋友？”Patty轻松地问。  
“嗯。”Barry傻笑着“嘿嘿嘿”，“他起床了。”  
“噢。”  
“他的上司正在跟购方谈判，有好转的可能。他正跟我诉苦说这么快就睡不成懒觉了——懒死他算了。”  
“……是吧。”  
“他说本想趁机看要不要领养个宠物，现在可能要搁置了，难过死了，控诉Carol呢——噢Carol就是他上司。”  
“……”  
Barry傻笑着噼里啪啦戳回信：“我也觉得宠物什么的听起来不错——你觉得呢Patty？狗狗还是猫咪？或者不用太大活动空间的，鸟或者仓鼠？蜥蜴？”  
“……”  
“啊还是得看Hal喜欢什么——但要是别人送的话应该都没问题？要不把我家的乌龟送给他养？有什么建议吗Patty？”  
“……你高兴就好。”  
我想知道这些吗？  
依稀预感到事态会朝自己无法控制的方向跑偏的Patty不明所以地抖了抖。

如是情景又在S.T.A.R.重新上演了。  
Barry默默把在今天捣蛋的坏蛋来来回回诅咒了一遍又一遍。  
Iris一边尖叫着“我家小闪电宝贵的贞操”一边又差点扒了他衣服，无疾而终后怂恿Cisco调取监控，看有没有一丝可能拍到Hal家的窗户。  
Barry悲愤地抓紧衣领奋力反抗着哀嚎：“我们拉窗帘了！”  
“谁准你这么干的！？”  
“你在家天光大敞着睡觉啊！？”  
“两个汉子怕什么！？”  
“……祈祷你以后交了男朋友不要被我撞上吧Iris West！”  
“我不怕。”Caitlin捣了同事一肘子，“你能黑进他电脑吗？”  
“住手！！！”  
“……怎么他俩还拍了性爱视频吗！？”  
“怎么可能！！！”  
“万一呢？”  
“说了没有！！！”  
“好吧——黑他电脑，Cisco。”  
“没有为什么还要黑！？”  
“要是当时他正跟人视频……”  
“你以为我们傻吗！？”  
“噢，这么快就‘我们’了？”Iris痛心疾首状捂住胸口，“可惜我们家清纯的小白菜被个海滨城的蛮货拱了……”  
“Hal是绅士！”  
“也许拱得很温柔，”摊手，“但还是拱了。”  
Barry拍桌子：“他很尊重我的！”  
言下之意——我男票棒透了你们不许说他(▼皿▼#)   
“……儿大不中留。”  
“啊哈，白菜自己跳出去的，拦都拦不住。”Caitlin抱着胳膊干巴巴地隔岸观火。  
“说了我不是白菜！”  
“难不成你是那只猪吗？别逗了……”  
“……你们真的是我队友吗！？”  
“你之前跟男人做过吗？”  
“没有。”  
“他呢？”  
“也没有。”  
“都是第一次当然是受伤了也能迅速愈合的那个在下面了！”  
“……”  
“这点体贴我相信你还是有的。”Caitlin赞赏地拍肩。  
“……”  
人品再次得到肯定的闪电侠再次莫名不开心。  
“说到在下面——你告诉他自己的秘密身份了吗Little boy？”  
“……”为什么说到“在下面”的时候想到闪电侠啊Iris West我恨你，“你跟Patty能不能交流情报后再来问话？”  
“Well，我们交流了——但我想听听你有没有改变主意。”  
“……这连半天都没到我改个鬼主意。”Barry捂着耳朵埋进沙发，“大道理Patty都说过了啊啊啊你们收声……”  
“老练点，你是个成年人了，Barry。”  
“那就请你们以对待成年人的态度对待我的新恋情靴靴。”  
“别这样，人生没了‘扒一扒’该是多么阴暗无趣啊！”  
“……这么无聊去找人谈恋爱啊我求你……”  
“找了，没找到。”Iris跨坐在他对面的小椅子上，“作为小队中一而再再而三背叛组织的那位，你早该做好被围追堵截的心理准备……”  
“你们这叫刑讯逼供。”Barry满脸宁死不从。  
“你这么做考虑到Cisco的感受了吗？”  
“谢谢你提醒我自己是队伍里感情生活最贫乏的那个，Caitlin，我真的一点都不觉得受伤。”  
“不客气。”  
“……”  
短信铃又响了两声，想男友想到皮痒的Barry立刻拿起来看。  
三人全围了上来：“干嘛的？”  
“Hal饿了，在大街上挑商店呢。”Barry头也没抬咕哝着回短信，“家里不是有存粮吗干嘛非得下去……”  
“吃腻了？”  
“可是海滨最近台风挺频繁他被堵半路怎么办——Cisco你再打开他小区的监控我看看。”  
“……”  
“这么担心你过去啊。”  
“我才不担心——他到家了吗？”  
“……”  
一种莫名的危机感涌上三人心头。

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从没谈过异地的Barry真的很想很想Hal

“告诉你他们会围剿我！”Barry抱着电脑对视频那头的男朋友诉苦——噢他男朋友只穿背心好养眼_(:з」∠)_  
「Well，」Hal“咯咯咯”笑得很好看，「也许是你空窗太久了？安心，等新鲜感过去就没事了。」  
“我不要谈个恋爱还得费心自己的隐私——人类八卦的天性太可怕了！”  
「他们又不会真的这么做。」  
“谁知道呢。”Barry郁卒地吐出一口气。  
「怎么，别说他们还会监视你的视频啊？」  
“……”  
「不会吧～」  
“我现在谁也不信。”生无可恋。  
「噢，拜托～」Hal软绵绵地调笑道，「只是威胁你透露更多的小手段罢了，小警察还没习惯这种伎俩？」  
“我只是个CSI。”  
「……有什么区别？」  
“法证科和重案组的区别啊！”  
「……惹……」  
“？？？”  
「CSI也需要出差？」  
“！？这个……”  
「不需要？」  
“不……太……”  
Hal在对面若有所思了一会儿。  
「……所以你不是穿警察制服的？」  
等了半天等到冷汗都下来了的Barry闻言一时没反应过来：“我的制服是白大褂……”  
而且现在也不怎么用了。  
「……」Hal一脸无语凝噎。  
Barry心都提起来了：“怎么了？”  
「没什么。」  
“不，你这表情肯定有事——怎么了？”  
「……Well。」  
“嗯哼？”要不要主动一点曝号？要不要要不要？  
「很明显，我误解了什么。」  
“……OK？”  
「所以我刚下好的一整个T的小黄片可能都没用了。」  
“……”  
Barry有点想给他一拳。  
“小黄片是怎么回事？”  
「你不得不承认这的确让人有点伤感……」  
“……这跟小黄片有什么关系？”  
「制服诱惑啊——我下了警服的。」  
“……认真的？”  
「认真的啊——唉现在说这个有什么用，都废了。」Hal咕哝着垂头不知道在捣鼓些什么，「你等等哈，我找找有没有医患Play之类的……」  
“……我们跟医生还是有区别的。”  
「法证官的话太局限了——没事干起来只有衣服就够了。」  
“……你认真的？”  
「怎么实验员和医护工作者的制服还有规矩吗？我反正看不出来……」  
“我是说，”Barry眯着眼抱臂，“认真的？这样你就满足了？”  
「……你是说……」  
耸肩。  
「……你是谁，你对我清纯可爱的小男友做了什么？」  
“你清纯可爱的小男友被你吃掉了。”Barry红着脸，盘在椅子上，垂着头晃啊晃，“但——你不得不承认，A片里的那些场景铺垫都很假。”  
「只是为了上床而已嘛。」  
“太做作了，那种程度的挑逗怎么可能会有感觉……”  
「噢，我专业的小男友要给我来场风骚不做作的？」  
“看你表现。”脸更红了。  
「你知道如果现在不隔着视频我可能已经把你吞下去了。」  
“可惜隔着的。”  
「你的阴谋。」  
“也许吧。”  
「你已经成功引起了我的注意，小警察。」  
“CSI。”  
「……我还是没法从那些视频里摆脱出来。」  
“……这才几天啊你看了多少？”  
「十几个吧——大概过一遍，看看前情，干起来的时候如果没有道具主题其实千篇一律——你说得没错的确挺无聊的。」  
“放弃A片吧，你就算找到医生的也不是正确的角色扮演。”  
「我发现了……」Hal表情忧伤。  
“我可以给你更好的。”  
「！？」  
Hal摆出夸张的惊悚脸：「中城是不是出现什么控脑的反派了？Barry你现在如果身不由己就眨眨眼……」  
“……你烦死人啊我很努力了啊˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚”  
「不宝贝儿你只是不适合这种定位……」  
“我关视频了！”  
「别啊！」  
“对着你小黄片撸去吧！”  
「我看小黄片只是参考姿势！」Hal十分愤慨，「我有男朋友我不必要对着别人的性爱镜头找感觉！」  
“哼！”  
「别这样宝贝儿，你刚才真的超辣……」  
“哼！”  
「我只是不习惯你突然转换设定——再来一次我保证配合。」  
“你已经失去机会了……”Barry愤愤地嘀咕着作势要关视频。  
「……你已经把火挑起来了，小东西。」  
无线网另一端的声线突然危险地压低，沙哑的音色刮擦着骨膜，令猝不及防的Barry抖了一下，瑟缩地坐回位子上，缓缓蜷起膝盖，抱紧了，睁大眼睛，双目闪闪发光，痴迷地看着对面男朋友。  
唔～Hal真好看～  
「然后呢？」放松下来的Hal瘫进靠枕，神情懒散，「你平时工作都跟什么样的人交际的？」  
“CSI吗？”Barry挠挠滚烫的耳朵，“就上司……警员啊……挺平淡的，我们一般不直接接触犯人……噢，出庭指证需要面对的人可能比较杂一点。”  
「……」  
Hal心里的小算盘噼啪作响。  
Barry开玩笑地拢紧了衣领：“我该不该有点危机意识？你的表情告诉我你在盘算什么我招架不能的事……”  
「可能吧——下次见面你要小心了。」Hal调笑着，表情温和纵容，声线却危险。  
Barry扁扁嘴：“我从小就不喜欢‘下次说’，总觉得下次就没有下次了。”  
「Well，我从小还不喜欢告白后被发‘再想想’卡呢，你不也没让我等久吗？」Hal温和地轻笑  
“下次得什么时候啊……”  
「怎么，想我了？」  
“嗯……”  
「噢宝贝熊～」Hal超感动地晃晃屏幕，「赶紧来，让我抱抱你。」  
“……哼。”  
「这还是我第一次谈异地——要不让闪电侠把你快递过来？」  
Barry一下吓精神了：“别别别了吧闪电侠他——”警报铃闪了闪，“有——点儿忙。”  
「中城日常。」  
“谁说不是呢——那个，Joe要我交个报告……”  
「好啊。」  
“嗯……呃……”  
「去吧。」  
“我很抱歉……”  
「没事啊，我也该睡了。明天复职。」  
“这么快？”  
「不得不说Carol在这方面的确有天赋——你去赶报告吧，别太晚睡。」  
“好。”Barry讷讷地，忍不住在他快关视频时多啰嗦两句，“那你——你这次小心……”  
「……我真的不是每次都坠机啊宝贝熊。」  
“你怎么说都对……”Barry已经焦虑地要砸地板了，“那、那，走了……”  
「嗯——亲亲抱抱举高高？」  
“滚去睡吧。”

今晚无赖帮被揍得十万分不解。  
打个架心情需要这么好？

Barry唉声叹气地趴实验台上摆弄器材。  
Patty敲了他一把：“不许消极怠工。”  
“我赶完了。”他有气无力地指指旁边一大摞报告。  
小警员狐疑地拿过来翻了几份，惊讶地发现还真完完整整的都在这儿了：“你怎么了？这么用功？”  
“用功不好吗……”  
“不像你啊，你不经常上着上着班被一个电话一个警报拽走的……”  
“闪电侠的事也办完了。”Barry郁闷地以头磕桌子。  
“……你绝对有事。”  
“随便啦。”  
“介意告诉我发生了什么吗？”  
“介意……”  
“告诉我。”  
“……”Barry换了个姿势趴着，“他复职了……”  
“这么快？”  
“好像说他上司搞定合同了，某种意义上他还帮了公司的忙，所以不仅是复职貌似还加薪了……”  
“多好啊。”  
“……”  
“不好吗？”  
“QAQ”  
“……想他了就去找他啊……”  
“我不想表现得好像个黏人的小熊软糖……”  
“……什么玩意？”  
“……不，什么都没有。”  
“小熊软糖？”  
“不，你听错了。”  
“他这么称呼过你？”  
“没有！”  
“他这么称呼过你！？”Patty尖叫着冲过去拽他胳膊，“噢我的天我的天我的天！你们俩！你们俩简直！他妈的腻得让人牙疼！”  
“没有！！！都说了你听错了！！！”  
“我可是重案组的。”  
“……把这些报告交给队长去啊！”  
“这是你两天的活我明天给他都没事。别试图转移话题——你他妈想他想成这样别死赖在办公室祸害单身狗！”  
“找得太频繁会不会显得我烦QAQ”  
“你们不才刚处起来吗！？”Patty恨铁不成钢地瞪着他，“想想你跟女孩们刚谈恋爱那会儿不也是恨不得每分每秒黏在一起吗！？”  
“……我跟Iris是发小跟你是同事我们习惯了！”  
“……”  
揍醒一个天使会遭天谴吗？  
Patty脸色阴沉地摩拳擦掌。

【你可以去看他。】  
【不行，很招人烦。】  
【他想你，你有眼睛你看得见他每天晚上看你的眼神！】  
【早期太黏糊会消耗新鲜感……】  
【早期不黏糊会降低日后幸福度！】  
【他很忙！他不能天天陪你玩！】  
【你可以下班的时候去找他！那种日常约会的时间！】  
【会暴露身份你个傻子！】  
Barry在内心天人交战。  
——然后他站在这里了。  
还穿着闪电侠制服。  
……你的立场呢Barry Allen！？  
一边大声斥责自己“这样不好你该给他更多私人空间”，一边据理力争地反驳“我又没监视他我就只是看看他等他到家我就走”，犹犹豫豫紧张地沿路买吃的塞肚子，就这样断断续续的，纠结着跟到一间酒吧。  
……酒吧？？？  
Barry震碎了手里盛酸奶的塑料杯。

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry教训了来找Hal茬的同事

只是公司内部的一次小型Party，庆祝购单成功敲定。Hal本不想来，反正过几天还有个非参加不可的新品发布会，更别说他家里的小男朋友等着安慰呢。  
奈何Carol执意，并且拿他的奖金相要挟。  
Hal十分悲愤。  
“你是故意跟我过不去吧？”  
“怎么会呢，这是奖励！”  
“你就是嫉妒我比你先找到了个这么可爱的男孩！”  
“哎呀被戳穿了。”Ferris女王端着一杯马提尼笑得凉飕飕的。  
Hal敲敲吧台：“做人要大度，Carol！”  
“看在公司挣了钱的份儿上我姑且原谅你这句话。”  
“不客气。”  
“滚。”  
“那我滚了。”  
“奖金……”  
光速坐好：“你不能这样！”  
“我的天，Hal Jordan竟然有不想在酒吧把妹的这一天！？”Tom大笑着从他身后冒出头用力拍拍他的背，“谈恋爱了？新弟妹有这么凶悍？”  
“别造谣，Tommy，我的宝贝熊是个天使！”  
“好吧住口我已经不想听了——恭祝新恋情啊Hal！”乱蓬蓬头发的技术宅【Barry：技术宅是不是都这样？】端着酒杯，晃悠悠地走远了。  
“……”  
Carol喷笑着拍拍他肩膀：“别跟醉鬼一般见识。”  
“只是心情复杂，”Hal干巴巴地说，“一般我才是醉到挑衅人的那个。”  
“我会心存感恩的——对你相好。”  
“也足够了。”  
“跟我聊聊他吧。”  
“……你不是不感兴趣吗？”  
“第一个被你称为‘天使’的交往对象？我也有好奇心的。”她慵懒地耙了耙头发，“看在整个酒吧没一个人比你帅而我也没什么猎艳目标的份儿上，我可能不介意跟你多聊一会儿——即便代价是看你撒狗粮。”女人向后一仰偎在吧台边儿上，“说吧，我凭心情决定要不要听下去。”  
Hal翻个白眼：“单逞口舌之快有什么意思？有机会我安排你俩见个面。”  
“在我遇见自己的猛男之前？别了，我怕忍不住放火烧死你俩。”  
“……那我要是现在说，你也忍不住，是不是只需要烧死我？”  
“正解。”  
“阴谋家。”  
“谢谢。”  
“该感恩你饶过我的小熊吗？”  
“不客气。”  
“……”Hal呻吟着扶额，“为什么我跟你聊天总觉得自己像斯德哥尔摩患者……”  
“我是你老板。”  
“好吧，也的确是个理由。”  
“你老板想听八卦。”  
“你绝对喝醉了。”  
“只是今晚不用再紧绷着，所以能放纵一下自己的喜好。”她露出虎牙笑啊笑，“认真的，你究竟是怎么喜欢上他的？别提你从没交往过男人，就这种温柔性格的你也不怎么染指。你一向偏爱更……”Carol斟酌着，对比了一下自己，“高傲的？”  
“Barry也不是那种优柔寡断的！”感觉男友被小看的Hal相当愤愤不平，“而且什么叫染指？是他表白的！”  
“……别唬我！”  
“真的。”  
“你竟然会让出主动权！？”  
“太小瞧我了——储物柜里的情书我从初中就没见断过！”  
“我也没见你跟倒贴的人谈过恋爱。”白眼。  
“我们两情相悦——严格来说的确是我先表白的！”  
“噢，被拒绝了。”  
“只是延迟答复！”  
“所以，温吞，单纯，主动追你还拒绝了你一次——男人。”Carol掰着手指细数各处矛盾点，“放往常完全不可能入你的眼，就算他是警察……”  
“CSI，”Hal愤愤纠正，“你这是挑拨我们吗！？”  
“当着你的面埋汰你怎么会是离间你跟你男朋友呢？”Carol不屑地“嗤”，“老实交代，究竟他有什么特别，让你颠覆了以往的择偶原则不说，还特么快把你调教成个五好青年——Hal Jordan有一天不想来酒吧了？接下来是不是要有宵禁了？”  
“我是个有家室的人。”Hal一脸严肃。  
“我们交往那阵可没少见你来喝酒。”  
“因为你也经常来！”  
“并不怎么经常好吗？”  
“……我跟Barry只有晚上才能用视频见个面！”  
“……”  
女人震惊的表情惹恼了Hal：“干嘛！？”  
“你被附身了吗？”  
“你才被附身了。”  
“这太OOC了。”  
“你并不了解我。”  
“你什么时候会跟人黏黏糊糊的了！？”  
“我在谈恋爱！谈、恋、爱！是至少需要谈谈的！我现在已经不能经常跟我家小熊亲亲抱抱举高高了！你还不让我跟他聊天！我的宝贝熊太想我了会哭的！你知道他哭起来有多可怜吗！？你面对他的相思于心何忍你个狠心的女人！！！”  
“……怕了你了。”  
“？”  
抖落一地鸡皮疙瘩，Carol给了他胸口一巴掌，转头又叫了杯伏特加：“滚吧。”  
Hal迟钝地眨眨眼：“……啊？”  
“我怕再不让你走你会哭——滚去跟你家熊亲亲抱抱举高高……”  
“我家熊只有我能叫！”  
“你的CSI。”  
“我也不会哭……”  
“滚！！！！”  
某人干脆地扭头就走。  
Carol郁闷地吐出一口气。  
尝试吃狗粮是有风险的。  
打死她以后也不会这么干了！

Barry在门外等得快把水泥地跺穿了。  
【进去！】  
【没必要，他只是去喝个酒。】  
【喝酒误事。】  
【他真醉了我就把他扛回家。】  
【变数太多，万一有人纠缠呢？】  
【他经验丰富，比你知道该怎么应付。】  
【他不想应付呢？】  
【这么没品的事Hal才不会做！】  
【那要是有人逼迫他呢？有人包抄他呢？有人给他下了药呢！？】  
【……NO！！！】  
闪电侠表情越来越扭曲。  
就在他快要忍不住电流在肌肉间游走的刺痛准备闯进酒吧捞人的时候，酒吧后门被打开了，他熟悉的那个人整着上衣走了出来。脸有点红，但意识还很清醒的，步态挺稳健，看起来并无大碍。  
Barry松了口气，有些小愧疚地站在原地，再次纠结起来要不要一直跟到Hal到家。  
就在他良知快要打败情感让他转身朝相反方向跑的时候，几个黑影从四周迅速现身，紧随其后，在Hal警惕地扭头时为首的那个揪住他衣领狠狠砸向几步远的车，压着肩膀一拳揍上Hal肚子。  
卧槽！！！  
Barry浑身电流全炸起来了。  
我操你们的敢动我男人！？  
不等他考虑清楚后果，Barry直接冲进人堆，拽住那名大汉的后领二话没说甩了出去，在其他人能染指Hal之前将他们砸翻一片。  
Hal坐在地上都看呆了。  
Barry又补了动手那人一脚后跑到Hal身边，克制着将人抱怀里的渴望半扶半搂着帮他站起来倚在车门上，看着他，急得说不出话，担忧神情溢于言表。  
Hal龇牙咧嘴地道谢说“我没事”，又环顾了一周，感叹道：“哇哦，有机会一定教教我这招。”  
Barry失笑，稍冷静之后说话没忘震动声带：“你学不会的。”  
“瞧不起人是不是？”  
“你得先有神速力。”  
“就是让你速度这么快的窍门？”  
“这不是……窍门……”  
“干嘛把自己声音震成这样啊？”Hal好笑地拍拍他胸口，“怕我录音拿网上卖？仔细一想好像不错？”  
“是的——所以不行。”Barry放松下来，“你会给自己惹上麻烦的Jordan先生。”  
“那算了，我可是良好市民——唉你知道吗？这样看你跟我男朋友好像差不多高？”Hal伸手在他头顶往自己脸上比划了两下，“啊，你矮一点。当然可能是他头发显得，Barry头发比较冲。我一直想说留长一点摸起来舒服。”  
Barry被他不经意的动作撩得僵住了，听见他的话一时甚至没过回神：“Ba、BaBaBaBaBaBaBarry！？”  
“我男朋友——噢，你们真的认识对吧？他没告诉你？”Hal明媚的笑容让他一颗心脏不听话地乱蹦，“我们在一起了。说起来还托你受累送的那几次咖啡的福。”  
“应、应该的……”男朋友在“外人”面前提及自己让Barry有些飘飘然。他的手不着痕迹地搭在Hal肚子上，安抚地轻揉，“你确定你没事了吗？”  
“你把我当猫咪吗？”Hal调笑着，“我没事，就是被揍了一拳而已。”  
“他们为什么攻击你？”Barry很紧张，“你惹上什么麻烦了吗？”  
“麻烦——也算不上——好吧，他们是我同事。”  
“唉？”  
“公司裁员，他们认为是我的错。”耸肩，“某种意义上吧，但能被裁掉说明他们的确没什么实力。”  
“……”  
是有点欠揍哦。  
“话说，闪电侠怎么会在海滨？”Hal笑嘻嘻的，“又有人让你来送快递？”  
“……呃……”Barry眼神游离，“我、我喜欢你们这儿的披萨……”  
“哇哦，那可真是海滨的荣幸。中城两个天使都喜欢。”  
“……我的荣幸才对。”听懂他言下之意的Barry脸颊绯红。  
“披萨呢？”  
“没……没买呢……”  
“那你去吧。”  
“你一个人没问题？”他松开手后退半步，另一只手依依不舍地贴着他后腰。  
“拜托，我在海滨长大的。”  
“还是挨揍了。”  
“始作俑者都被打趴下了，有你护着我怕什么。”Hal站直了，“快去吧，再晚人家要关门的。”  
“好……”  
“等等！”  
“？”  
“你真的跟Barry很熟吧？能不能帮忙给他带一份？他晚上容易饿。”  
“……可以。”  
“等一下我应该还有零钱……唉？喂！”Hal疑惑地挠挠头，“这么大方啊……”

Barry赶在呼叫铃响三声之前踏进了S.T.A.R.：“嘿！今晚是谁！？”  
“天气大师在城中区不知抽什么风。”Caitlin冷静地答复，Cisco感激涕零地扑上去：“披——萨！！！”  
Barry扭身躲过打开盒子拿出一块幸福地往嘴里塞：“有同伙吗？”  
“尖峰貌似也跟着。”技术宅直勾勾盯着那一大份各种加料的饼片，咽咽口水，“披萨哪儿买的？”  
“唔～”Cisco的怒瞪被无视，闪电侠傻呵呵读笑开了花，“Hal送的……”  
“……”  
Caitlin同情地拍拍顿时被打击到抱头的Cisco的肩膀：“一会儿我跟你一块订份中城的，也挺不错的……”

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry收到一只泰迪熊，他很方

这天S.T.A.R.陷入莫名的危机感。  
——单方面的。  
Barry仿佛一只受了惊的小老鼠，在大厅来回乱窜。  
众人围着他从CCPD带来的不明物体，一筹莫展。  
“你们看。”Barry不知所措，“上班的时候就在那，没有留言，没有寄件地址，也没有寄件人，没检测到可疑物质残留，听不到钟表嘀嗒声，不见外置机关，让防爆小组粗略检查一遍也发现不了异常，采集指纹没进展，甚至找不到拆线接缝。我看拿起放下都无大碍就赶紧带过来了……”  
大家神色各异。  
“有没有想法？”  
——但好像跟他一样紧张的只有Wally。  
“为什么你会觉得它很危险？”Iris直勾勾地盯着那东西，头都不抬。  
“显而易见……”  
“你紧张过度了。”  
“这可是一个泰迪熊……”  
Barry隐忍着。  
玩偶熊不大，二三十公分，样子很好，不像什么整蛊玩具那般恶俗，相反的还挺可爱。专业的做工，走心的设计，坠在脑后小小兜帽乖巧又精致，衣服松松地罩在身上，款式相当考究，还原度颇高。  
熊宝宝本身还在微笑。  
软萌得让人心折。  
但是……  
“它穿着闪电侠制服！”  
“……嗯。”  
“不解风情的男人。”  
“这很严肃！”Wally也不理解。  
Caitlin“啧啧”感叹着：“正品就是这样。”  
“……正品？”  
Iris捧着心：“送的人绝对是个天使……你怎么不觉得是什么秘密追求者？”  
“……我有男朋友的！”  
“男朋友和秘密追求者冲突吗？”  
“为什么会有人送我熊！？为什么偏偏是闪电侠！？”Barry炸着毛，“她——或他，可以选择任何样子，普通的也好其它英雄也好，为什么偏偏是闪电侠——我暴露了吗我是不是暴露了！？”  
“你是中城人，提起中城谁第一反应不是闪电侠？”  
“Hal！”  
“……”  
“他到现在都惦记着豆奶咖啡！”Barry羞红了脸据理力争。  
Iris呵呵哒——给你一个眼神自己体会：“噢我信了。”  
“真的！”  
“暂时忘掉你的可人儿……”  
“不可能！”  
“随便吧，反正这玩意也没什么威胁……”  
“这是个阴谋！”  
“……它就只是一只熊！”  
Caitlin戴着手套和防爆面具，仔细扯开每一处褶皱，小心翼翼地翻看：“没有恶意涂鸦，没有纪念品镶嵌，这不是录音款所以也没有宣战留言，仔细找找还有厂家的Logo和防伪标志——你是说进去就看见它坐在你实验台上了？”  
“对。我马上问了前台，她说在那放了两小时了，送快递的也是经常来的那个，我不在，他们直接放行了。”  
“外部检查看不出什么。”Cisco收了道具，“要想获取切实信息我需要剖开……”  
“不，再等等。”女孩们集体制止。  
Barry不明所以：“为什么？”  
“你们不能这么粗暴。”  
“可如果有什么重要信息遗漏……”  
“这可是超级英雄主题的限量款！”Iris对于男生的不解风情十分愤慨，“我托了多处关系都没预约上——我的！！！我意淫许久独属于我的Oliver Queen！！！我没预约上！！！你知道那种心痛吗！？我差点想照着样子自己做了！”  
“……”  
怪不得在CCPD女警们看着他的眼神跟要吃了他似的。  
“现在有一只活的……”  
“并不是。”  
“……真品！就在我面前！你告诉我你要把他拆了！？”  
“而且，你们知道，为了防止城市垄断，同城IP预定上自家英雄款的概率有多低吗？”脱了防护，Caitlin面色狰狞地敲敲桌子，“我连刷一宿！眼睁睁看着答复从‘哎哟喂被挤爆了’变成‘很抱歉预定名额已满’，一点过渡都没有！你们理解那种心碎吗！？我是闪电侠最好的朋友……”  
“那是我！”  
“……但我却没有一只闪电熊！”  
“……”  
“可是……”  
“谁会用这么珍贵的礼物恐怖蘏袭击！？”  
“……”小丑。  
“敢动它我叫Patty一起来你信不信！？”  
“……”  
Barry黑着脸转向同样浑身僵硬的Cisco和Wally：“为了我们的生命安全考虑，你俩还有别的招吗？”  
“……呃……”技术宅们被女生的眼神吓得纷纷后退半步，“既、既然是限量款，我想可以去查查名单……”  
口袋突然“叮铃”一声，Barry原本凝重的神色迅速明媚，没再理会朋友们的吵吵嚷嚷，眉眼柔软地翻出手机，解锁查看。  
表情马上就不对了。  
队友们在旁边，狐疑地看着他来回检查那条应该不是很长的短信，一遍又一遍，最后一个电话Call了过去。  
「嘿小熊！」  
亲昵的称呼让其他人表情复杂地互相对视了一眼。  
Barry惊讶得声音都压细了：“你说这是你买的？”  
「是啊。」  
“！？”  
“可、可是……”Barry结结巴巴的，“这不是半年前……”  
「嗯，当初Carol说机会难得可能会升值，脑子一热就订了。看在刷的是我的卡的份儿上没错我买的。」  
“那……”Barry一巴掌拍开Cisco偷偷摸向泰迪的手，一改之前的草木皆兵将熊熊一把搂进怀里，“那是不是……不太好……”  
「……怎么说呢，下订单的时候的确想的是她开心就好。那时候我们还没分。但Carol她其实并不喜欢这些东西。分手之后兵荒马乱的就没再提。」  
“……噢。”捏捏熊圆滚滚的爪子，“为什么是闪电侠？”  
「因为他最可爱？」  
“/////////////”  
「我都忘了这茬了。」Hal略紧张地解释，「发到手上拆开包装，一下就想到你了——真的。」  
“……噢////////”  
「不想要的话送人也行……」  
“不要。”  
「……没生气吧？」  
“嗯？”Barry傻笑地抱着熊盘在沙发上，“没啊为什么生气？”  
「……Well……」  
“Carol说的没错。”一秒正经，“万一升值了呢？”  
「Baaaaaaaaaaarry～」  
“好啦真没什么。”揪熊耳朵，“谢啦～”  
「跟我客气什么。」男人低沉的笑声很好听，「喜欢？」  
“当然。”  
「留下？」  
“我的了。”  
「这下真变成闪电侠的男朋友了。」  
“你在说你吗？我吃醋了。”  
「别这样。」Hal不以为意地大笑，「你可以抱着他去找闪电侠告白，保证秒杀一窝迷弟迷妹。」  
“你知道你根本不能明目张胆拿着闪电侠周边在中城大街走吗？”  
「……Wow？」  
“我可能会因此被暗杀。”  
「Emmmmmmm……搬到海滨？」  
“我考虑考虑。”Barry开玩笑似的应和，“而且你又不确定他喜不喜欢。”  
「谁会不喜欢小熊呢？」  
“那你自己怎么不留着？”  
「我有自己的熊了。」  
“……噫/////////”  
「再说，留个闪电侠，我男朋友误会了怎么办？」  
“哼。”  
「噢这样一想还是算了，万一你俩本来没什么结果因为这熊有什么了，我到时候找谁哭去？」  
“找我啊，猜猜我理不理你啊～”  
「你敢？」  
“……不敢。”  
「乖。」Hal满意地哼哼哼，「收下啦？」  
“嗯。”  
「那我去看文件了。」  
“拜～”  
「MUA！」  
Barry扣了电话扔一边，捧着熊，嘿嘿嘿陶醉了半天，突然后脑被敲了一把：“OW！！！Iris！？”  
“你惊动了鉴证科物证科重案组防爆组还有整间S.T.A.R.……”  
“整间S.T.A.R.加上你才五个人！”  
“结果只是男朋友想秀个恩爱！？”  
“我又不知道！”  
“这什么人品！？”Caitlin抓着脸尖叫，“上亿人！争得你死我活！你知道阿卡姆为了一只蝙蝠侠差点血流成河吗！？中城这边抢到的不过三人！结果你男人刷到一只！还特么根本不在乎！”  
“……”  
对Barry说他男朋友不在乎闪电侠主题的玩具熊，这不是间接地对闪电侠说他男朋友不在乎闪电侠吗？  
不想好了吗？  
Wally瞄着Barry怒到暴电流的眼睛弱弱地想。  
“我平生跟闪电熊距离最近的时刻，是眼睁睁看着它属于了闪电侠本人……”Caitlin捧着心，哀戚地看着好友怀里软乎乎的小棕熊。  
Barry：“……你们有我还不够吗！？”  
“不够。”  
“……我受伤了！”  
“随便，把熊给我就成。”  
“不可能。”  
“你抱着你自己不觉得太浪费了吗！？”  
“一点儿也不！”  
“充公不杀！”  
“不可能！”  
“让Joe看见你个大男人抱着个熊你想怎么解释！？”  
“我不解释！”  
“交出来！”  
“不可能！”  
“至少让我跟它合影一张！”  
“我抱着，你跟我俩一起合影。”Barry戒备地向后退退退。  
“我跟你合影有何用？”  
“……你伤害了我！”  
“Wally上……”  
“BIU！”  
“……Barry Allen！！！”  
女孩们气到跳脚。  
Wally和Cisco表情肃穆。  
那种“好朋友谈恋爱了”的危机感再次于众人心头油然而生。  
——当初是谁操心操肺撮合他们在一起的？  
突然后知后觉有点后悔。

事后Barry被亲友们追杀一个星期【Iris竟然还策反了Patty！？】。  
当然他本人并不在意。  
而，问，闪电侠一门心思护一样东西的时候，谁奈何得了他？  
那玩意儿还一直在他怀里。  
——日！  
“Barry什么时候喜欢那种东西了？”  
Joe疑惑并惊恐着。  
众人一脸冷漠。  
……好想卖了他。

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周末了，Barry去看他男朋友

Hal二十多年的人生阅历不乏浪漫关系，有些能持续一段时间，大部分比较短命。他更偏好激情于瞬间的碰撞。毕竟，开启一段崭新关系很简单，但，预备经营下去，需要花费的精力投入的感情，他难以想象。  
他太自由了，他喜欢刺激，一部分可能也是因为缺乏安全感。他害怕失去。与Carol的恋情告吹后，稳定的关系在他看来更加是一种奢求。  
而一段不能时时巩固的长期关系？  
这事提前三个月，Hal Jordan对此只会嗤之以鼻。  
——现实总是热衷打人脸。  
Barry Allen很特别。  
他像一潭温水，说不上哪儿吸引人，明明好像能被一眼看透，却流露着难以言喻的神秘感，矛盾地与安稳气质共存。小鹿般无辜，小猫似的勾人，给他足够的安全感，又让他莫名觉得受到了挑战。让他驻足，让他欲罢不能，让他不惜用道德和伴侣义务对其进行无形约束。  
他单纯的诱人的小熊哟。  
即便隔着几万里，也想将之牢牢束缚在自己姓名和音容间。  
……简而言之，这是他第一次异地。  
而他想自己的男朋友了！  
“我们真的在谈恋爱吗？”  
「唔唔嗯？」  
“感觉确定关系后就没再见过面好吗！？”  
电话另一头风声急促掠过，Barry的声音含含糊糊的：「异地都这样啊～」  
“我们是柏拉图的初中生吗？现在初中生都没我们纯洁好吗？”  
「我们？纯洁？」  
“不算刚开始那三天。”顿了顿，“以及开黄腔的时候。”想了想，“还有那些视频性爱……”  
「你真的没有录频，是吧？」  
“你害羞得不肯露脸，我录下来又有什么用？”  
「不要再提醒我应该后悔答应你了，飞行员先生。」  
“我缺少真人的安抚，连聊以慰藉的代替品都没有。”Hal可怜巴巴地哭诉，“明天Carol要我加班，我不能去中城了。”  
周末你妹，加班你妹！Carol你妹你妹你妹！  
「我过去啊。」  
“真的？？”  
「本来就打算今天去的啊。」  
“你今天来？？”  
「明天周末，我难得不加班啊天才。」  
Hal赶紧查航班：“几点的飞机？我去接你……”  
「打开门。」  
“！？”  
Hal冲到门廊，打开房门。Barry就站在他面前，举着手机笑意盈盈地对电话那头说：“我到家啦～”  
“嘿！”Hal欣喜地把他搂着举过来抱了个满怀，“这么早就过来了？翘班了？”  
“嗯！”早就想好的托辞，这次Barry答得理所当然。  
“我的乖乖熊呢？”  
“乖乖熊只有在见到你后才是乖乖的。”Barry攀在他身上捧着他的脸深吻，“乖乖熊见不到你都恨不得拆房子了。”  
“房子招惹你了？”Hal一边回应他一边把人托着抱进卧室。  
“然后我就无家可归了。”被放到床上Barry一边亲他一边解开自己的衣服，“然后你就不得不收留我了。”  
“计划通？”Hal抚摸他手感良好的腰肢。  
“孤注一掷。”Barry可怜巴巴地瘪着嘴，“你会赶我出去吗飞行员先生？”  
“看你表现。”Hal有些冒火地堵住他嘴唇，“老实说我现在连有没有关门都不在乎了……”  
大约一个小时后，勉强被放过的Barry蜷在男友手边，拉起被子遮住自己已经恢复光洁的身体。Hal权当他在害羞，不以为意地把人揽到身上，在Barry的惊呼中吮咬他俏薄的嘴唇。  
Barry哼哼地抗议着，身体却不听话地软了，紧偎在Hal怀里，被翻身压进床垫时双腿还诚实地勾上男人腰背：“我饿了……”  
“我也是。”  
“我说真的。”Barry蹭进他颈窝，赧然地咕哝，“我……下午给自己清理了一次……然后一直没吃东西……”  
“……”Hal抬起头，憋着笑拧了拧他委屈兮兮鼓着的软乎乎的颊，“你知道来这儿清理是一样的对吧？”  
“你不一开门就把我摁床上了你给我时间了吗？”  
“我的错。”在他脸蛋上被自己捏红的地方亲了一大口，Hal迅速翻下床，“叫外卖太慢了，你想吃什么？”  
“上次那个炒面。”Barry搜罗出一件长袖衫套身上，亦步亦趋地跟在后面“哒哒哒”出了卧室，“还有蘑菇汤，还有那个中式的烧鸡块，还有小蛋糕……”  
“麻烦，给你煎个牛排好了。”Hal抛给他两颗鸡蛋，“自己做点儿什么垫垫。”  
Barry蹭到他背后啄他耳畔：“Hal Hal你嫁给我得了……”  
“聘礼呢？”  
“中城呢。”  
“我以为你会说有你就够了。”  
“诶真的吗？”  
“想得美。”  
“嘿～”  
“别把鸡蛋打了，清理起来好麻烦。”  
“我会在它落地之前接住的。”  
Hal给牛排翻了个面，勾勾手指把被冷落半天的鸡蛋要了回来：“以后要过来提前说一声，我来清理也是一样的。”  
“……真的吗？”  
“我无所谓啊。”  
“唔还是算了……”Barry思索一会儿皱起鼻子，“赶路好累……”  
“也对，就你那懒样儿，戳一下才愿意动两下——Ow！”Hal捂着腰翻了翻油亮亮的肉排，“这样可以吗？”  
“可以啊！”  
“我是说牛排。”  
“都可以啊！”  
“……饿晕了吧，小东西。”装盘后把东西往后一递，“喏，黑椒汁在台子上，自己加。我得给你准备炒面蘑菇汤煮小鸡了……”  
“哎哎哎都可以吗！？”  
Hal奇怪地看了他一眼：“就你那胃饿了一下午没把我房子吃了我还感激涕零了呢。”  
Barry又捣了他一把。

餐桌被扫荡到第三圈Hal拍掉了他欲伸向小蛋糕的魔爪，义正辞严地对委屈巴巴看着自己的男朋友说他已经吃得够多了，大晚上吃太饱对肠胃不好。  
无奈，只有八分饱的Barry趁着Hal去洗澡迅速打扫战场，忍着没朝形态诱人的小杯糕们下手，却死活迈不动腿。  
Hal从浴室里出来看到的就是自家小男友扒着桌沿盯着烤盘泫然欲泣的可怜样儿，瞬间有些于心不忍：“至于吗？我又不吃，明天还是你的。”  
“蛋糕热着才好吃。”Barry乖乖被他拎起来揽进怀里，“凉了就唔～”  
“蛋糕凉了没事。”Hal贴着他嘴唇，把他抱到沙发上，“你反正热乎乎地吃正好。”  
Barry揽着他脖子：“我有这么轻吗让你天天抱来抱去的？”  
“谁知道你呢？吃这么多都长哪儿了？”  
Hal隔着衬衣抚摸他的胸口，夹住他一颗乳粒捻揉，另一只手在他私处来回摩挲，让Barry轻吟着在自己怀里扭动：“你故意穿成这样的对吧？”  
“嗯不……”  
Hal往下扯了扯他宽松的居家裤，露出浑圆的雪白臀瓣，攥在掌心爱不释手地拧扭，微转过他下半身，两手轻分地掰开来，袒露出依旧水润的紧致后穴。  
Barry羞耻地发抖：“嗯啊——Hal……”  
Hal埋首在他滑嫩的双丘间品尝，直到身下的人被逗弄得直发抖、喘息着说不出完整的话，腰酥得抬不起来，他才堪堪放过他汁水淋漓的小屁股，直起身。  
Barry松出一口气，以为结束了，闭了闭眼想拉上半褪的长裤，哪知手腕一紧，紧接着后穴被粗硬的器物狠狠劈开。  
他猝不及防尖叫：“啊！嗯嗯Hal……”  
Hal向后拽着他的手臂，孟浪地颠送。身下的尤物，即使刚刚被侵犯过，小穴也紧致得像个处子。即使已不是第一次浸淫人事，却依旧青涩不知所措，让人想呵护，让人忍不住想把他欺负到哭。  
他把Barry翻过身，将他双腿压至胸前，一下重过一下地侵占进深处。明亮的房间令羞涩的男孩不知所措，手臂挡着自己的脸，语不成句地弱弱地乞求他关灯。Hal没有理会，他扯开男人衬衣前两只扣子，就着侵入的姿势俯身，叼住织料下若隐若现挺立的乳珠，不停冲撞让Barry惊呼求饶的腺体。  
“嗯啊、嗯、嗯停、慢、轻点、Ha——啊！”  
Barry噙着眼泪扭动腰身。  
“Hal慢、Hal我、我会坏掉的、Hal不要、太用力了、Hal……”  
“臭小子……”Hal被勾得浑身冒邪火，捧着他腰背狂乱地撕咬他的胸口和颈侧，“臭小子都跟谁学的……”  
“没有人、嗯没有人、你在肏我、Hal是你在肏我、我是你的、Hal我是你的……”  
软绵绵的央求点着了男人所有的暴虐。Barry在他身下，尖叫扭动，被干得浑身酥软，他下体几乎被拎了起来，男人跪在他腿间肏他，饿狼一般死死盯着他。Barry咬着指节，发着抖，心悸地回看过去，泪眼朦胧的，脸颊蒙上羞涩的潮红。  
“Hal、Hal啊——啊啊啊！”  
他被肏射了。  
温热的汁液洒了自己一身，绷紧的肉体继续被毫无停歇地冲撞，Barry苦闷地晃着头，尝试不去想体内楔入的巨大凶器。  
“嗯——嗯啊——啊啊！哈、啊哈……嗯……”  
太满了，好烫，Hal好过分，他都射了Hal还硬着，小穴都被捣酥了，嗯……还不……放过他……  
软滑的舌头贴着薄布，舔走腥黏的浊液，又咬住他肿胀的乳头，含了一大口在嘴里，放肆地吸吮。Barry连尖叫的力气都没有了，只得软在他身下，任其为所欲为。  
过分……Hal过分……  
Hal剥了他的上衣，拽掉他的长裤，把他翻过身，拍打他挺翘的臀瓣，继续从背后霸占他。  
Barry哭吟着拱起身。  
Hal好过分……  
太过分了……  
干嘛把他弄得这么舒服……  
“嗯……啊……”  
他已经……  
离不开他了……  
“亲亲我……”Barry偏过头，无助地乞求，“Hal亲亲我……”  
Hal啄吻他的嘴唇。  
“别、别这样，吻我，摸摸我，求你了……”他不知所措地呜咽着，牵着他的手在自己身上乱揉，主动挺胸用小巧的乳粒磨蹭他的掌心，嫩红的软舌微微探出嘴唇，“吻我，Hal求你了，我是你的……”  
Hal低吼着扑去叼住他的舌。  
下身大力耸动。

Hal高潮时，Barry也攀上今夜不知第几次顶点，神速力加持着都有些缓不过神。他也不想夸Hal在这方面天赋异禀。所以，该怎么说呢？  
可能真的年轻就是好。  
最后一句话被他迷迷糊糊咕哝出来了，Hal纵容地笑着，衬衣睡裤丢进洗衣篮，走回沙发前抄着他膝弯又把犯懒的男朋友打横抱了起来。  
刚见面不到半天自尊心就三度受挫【好吧也许是有那么点享受在里面的】，Barry捶着他胸口抱怨：“也不怕闪着你腰……”  
“哟，心疼我呢？”  
“呸。”  
Hal把他塞被子里，掌心覆上他光洁的腰臀：“我有这么急色吗？连个草莓都没来及种？”  
“///////////”  
不知该说什么的Barry蜷成一团，不察又被捞了出来：“干嘛……！？”  
Hal叼起他前胸一块皮肤，箍着他的腰，细腻地吸咬啃啮，让他逃无可逃避无可避，只得窘得通红地任他为所欲为。  
最后听得“啵”的一声，Hal退开半分，眯着眼满意地欣赏自己的作品，拍拍他屁股：“好了。”  
“&#@$¥%^！！！”  
Barry一头扎进枕头里，整夜都没再抬起来。

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海滨城台风登陆，他们哪儿也不能去

结果与男友会面顺便玩转海滨的计划彻头彻尾地泡汤。  
台风三次登陆。  
暴雨倾盆仿若末世，雷声隆隆中温和厚道的中城居民被大自然的洪荒之力惊呆了，悄咪咪摸下床，裹个毯子坐在落地窗前，叹为观止地仰望乌压压的天。  
结果没多会儿就被连人带毯子地薅了起来：“也不怕窗口漏风。”  
还没完全苏醒的身体一碰就酥了，Barry乖巧地陷在男人怀里，越过他肩膀敬畏地看着窗外：“Hal，刮台风了……”  
“是啊。你来之前都不看天气预报的吗？”Hal把他往被窝里一塞，自己也缩着肩膀钻了进去。  
他把毯子甩在一边，拱啊拱地偎紧男友胳膊：“没必要嘛～”  
“嗯，有航班直接就过来了是不是？”  
“……嘿嘿。”Barry双臂交叠在他颈后，“你不是要加班吗？”  
“风刮成这鬼样，能干啥？早上群发消息说休班了。”Hal不满地蹭蹭他的颊，“早知道就该去中城……”  
“后悔没有为爱痴狂一把了？”  
“哼——也好，这样你就困在我的地盘了。”他把他拢在身下，迷迷糊糊地亲吻，“你哪儿也去不了……”  
“你是传说中的巨龙嘛？”  
“我是起了歹念的骑士。”他睡意未消地咕哝，“奉命追寻被掳走的公主。下属带回我们同归于尽的消息，老国王为公主举办盛大葬礼。然而最高的山川外，最深的树林中，我杀死巨龙，继承它的财宝和洞窟，而公主，”他捏着他的下巴颏儿，轻飘飘地啄吻他的嘴唇，“公主一直被软圌禁在幽处，月色中为我夜夜笙歌到五更……”  
Barry羞得一直红到脚尖。  
他意思意思挣了两下，没挣开。Hal攥圌住他的脚腕，用磨人的力道轻轻刮弄踝骨上薄薄的皮，又裹起他足心。  
Barry瑟缩地埋首他胸前，分置两侧的修长双圌腿挣扎似的轻蹭男人精壮的腰身，软滑细腻的触感令人无限遐思。  
“你想这样对我吗？”  
他睁大眼睛，猫儿一般，惊疑不定地看着他，不敢确定他会做到哪一步，却又好像期待着做到最后一步，期待被完全掌控。他看着他，躲也不躲的，像第一次遇见生人的猫咪似的，有点戒备，有点跃跃欲试。  
他张了张嘴，顿了顿，蓝汪汪的眸子盈满将醒未醒的水汽。  
眼珠转了转，有些忐忑有些戏谑地问：  
“你会这样对我吗？”  
你会这样对我吗？  
如果你有这个能力。  
如果你有充足的理由接近我，而我被全世界抛弃。你有这个机会，这个条件，如果你能把我藏起来，而再也没人会过问——  
你会这么做吗？  
“……我啊……”  
他摩挲着他软嫩的下唇，眯着眼，懒洋洋邪气地笑。Barry像被蛊惑了般，着魔地主动凑过去，期期艾艾地索吻。  
Hal在他们接吻的间隙咕哝：  
“早就想这么做了。”  
Barry为之一颤。  
“你离我那么远，Barry，从没有人在属于我之后还离得这么远。远得没法共进晚餐，没法为无聊琐事争吵，没法牵手，没法一起相拥而眠……”  
他的手沿着内侧流畅的线条，抚过他的肌肉，抚上敏感的私圌处。  
“想把你藏起来，藏到没人能看见你的地方，没人找得到你，没人再记得你，藏到你除了我以外一无所有……”  
当他从梦中醒转不见他的身影，而手边被衾已凉。  
当他踏出卧室，看见落地窗前毛绒绒的小脑袋缩在毛绒绒的毯子里，憧憬又怅然地遥望着天。  
窗外倾盆的雨柱仿佛天然的牢笼。  
突然一个念头划过他的脑海：  
噢。  
寒星般的眼瞳微微发暗。  
——这个小东西。  
“Barry Allen。”  
他哪儿也不会去。  
他哪儿也去不了。  
“你是我的。”  
他是他的了。  
……  
随着一声拔高的轻叫，Barry软了下来，腰圌肢塌在男人臂弯。被单纯的抚圌弄挑逗得浑身发颤，泪水滞在眼角，累得眼睛睁不开，他仰着脸，有点儿委屈地看着他男朋友，带着抖音地喘息。股间湿漉漉的，穴圌口磨得发红，碰一碰还有点疼，却兀自开合着，想念被男人填满时的餮足。  
即便恢复力惊人，他现在看起来也绝对一塌糊涂。  
而正把他搂怀里亲昵的男人甚至没工夫留意自己身上有没有留下爱痕。他致力于制造更多。他享受过程，意即把自己害羞又意外很大胆的小男友撩圌拨到哽咽。有时候他会想起来检查成果，却被Barry勾住耳圌垂的舌尖转移了注意力。  
效果惊人，代价……  
Well.  
射过一次稍稍清明些的脑子让Barry意识到两人在半梦半醒的时候都做了些什么浑事儿，羞得他裹紧了被子窝到一边逃避现实。  
心脏扑通扑通扑通拜托你了别跳那么快啊啊啊！  
Hal捂着额头呻圌吟一声，慢腾腾地翻下床，到处找鞋：“他妈都中午了……”  
谁害的啊混蛋！  
“……饿不饿？”  
你觉得呢混蛋！  
“想吃什么？”  
“烤牛排煎鸡蛋炒冷面小杯糕还有香肠披萨小布丁！”  
“……你这胃口绝对是阻止我包养你的首要因素——Ow.”  
Barry一枕头拍他脸上。

在这种天气里人很难不犯懒。反正也无处可去。纵圌欲一天双双进入不应期的两人吃过饭又窝回床上，Barry不知从哪搜罗来一本书，枕在Hal胸口垂着眼睑百无聊赖地翻看。水滴落在玻璃上，声音闷闷的，阴影一点一滴往下滑，让人昏昏欲睡。  
Hal打了个哈欠，搂着Barry，转头，眯着眼睛看窗外大雨如注。  
“你一个人的话会做些什么？”怀里的人突然问。  
“嗯哼？”Hal眨眨发涩的眼。  
“不能出门，不能泡妞，不能去上班——你会在家做什么？”  
“看电视呗。”揪着他头发翻来翻去——怎么就找不到一根带杂色的呢好神奇，“有时候打打游戏。”  
“都不反驳一下‘不能泡妞’吗→_→”  
“噢——哥不怎么泡妞的。”  
“撒谎。”  
“你看你又不信。”  
“我管你……”Barry咕咕哝哝地揭过一页，“反正你现在是我的……”  
Hal笑着亲亲他发旋。  
受用地跟他碰了碰嘴唇，Barry继续跟上中断的情节：“唉，如果哪天你有了超能力，你会怎么做？”  
“告诉最亲近的人啊。”  
Barry愣住了。  
“多值得炫耀啊！”  
“……”  
“而且今后的路该怎么走，无论如何都得跟他们知会一声。”Hal随意地绕着他几天没修剪已经半长的头发，“你也说了，‘最亲近’嘛。”  
“……呃，”Barry艰难地吞咽，“是、是在问你，准备用这能力做什么……”  
“咦？”Hal一怔，“得看是什么能力再决定做什么吧？”  
“好吧你最想要什么能力？”  
“啊，不知道啊，感觉什么都很酷诶，给我来一打吧……”  
“喂→_→”  
“像闪电侠跑得很快那种就很有用啊，这样我就能去中城找你了。”  
“……//////////”  
Barry有点开心又有点小愧疚地埋头看书。  
“最实惠的自然是超人，但之前给了我二十年也没见觉醒什么氪星血统，估计这辈子是别想了……”  
“嗯哼。”  
“那家伙还砸了一架军用侦察机……”  
“下一题。”  
“蝙蝠侠——比起英雄更像个幽灵，昼伏夜出的……他不会是什么吸血鬼吧？嗯想想还是算了……”  
“蝙蝠侠很帅啊！”  
“靠吸血活着？”  
“嘿！别造谣！你又没见过！”  
“你见过了？”  
“……哼！”  
“英雄——我想不起来了——反派……有些反派的能力还挺有意思的，寒冷队长……”  
“他只是有一把冻天冻地的枪而已。”那枪还是他队友造的——说多了都是泪。  
“对吧，变异不靠谱咱还能靠科技，找个有水准没道德的技工……”  
“你敢→_→”  
“保证不给你们中城添麻烦——我还怕我的小天使累着呢。”  
“！？”  
“有那些反派坐镇警局天天忙翻了了吧？”  
“……啊哈哈哈是啊是啊……”Barry偷偷抹了一把汗。  
“啊，我想到一个——瞬移。瞬移挺不错，想去哪去哪，天气多糟糕也不用跑湿鞋。在这种估计闪电侠都恨透了的雷雨季节瞬移太有用了……”  
“我们以前对付过瞬移能力者，为了救她男朋友给警察添了不少麻烦。原理是量子纠缠，能够从无限远处操控相关联的粒子，Einstein曾称之为‘幽灵般的超距离作用’，S.T.A.R.的人戏称她为‘躲猫猫’。弊端是她必须得在能看到的情况下行动，最后闪电侠……”Barry后知后觉地捂住脸，“我、我又表现得像个书呆子了对不对……”  
“不是‘像’好吗，小书呆？”Hal大笑着把他捞进怀里，“不过，你认真起来的样子辣透了，宝贝儿。”  
“滚蛋……”  
“真的。CCPD的人与你共事的时候没有为此倾倒吗？”  
“怎么可能……”  
“不解风情。”  
“再取笑我我翻脸了。”  
“发自肺腑。”Hal不正经地发誓，“但是，”又憋不住想笑，“你有作为年轻人的生活吗，小书呆？”  
“我有！”  
“比如？”  
“我做饭，吃饭——吃很多，跑步，上班，有时候帮帮S.T.A.R.的忙我我我——我还看书！”  
→_→  
“……我看Netflix！”  
“……噗……”  
“笑个鬼啦！”  
“好的小书呆。”他十指交握地牵着他让他跨坐在自己身上，“如果晚上天气能好转，我就带你去体验一下城里年轻人的生活。而现在——”Hal向后微微地扯，让他依偎过来，“你可以勉为其难地先体验一下拥有Hal Jordan的生活。”  
“这叫勉为其难？”  
“取决于你。”  
“你以前给的还不够吗？”Barry笑笑地迎合他的唇舌。  
Hal稍用力把他翻到身下。  
“绝对不够。”

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry不想花钱买机票，但对Hal又说不出自己是闪电侠

“我知道我知道Iris，这样不好。我也想干脆告诉他算了。可是……”Barry撑着额头，“每当我升起这个念头的时候，我就想到你，你和Patty，坏人们利用你们要挟我的时候。我不能把Hal卷进这里面。昨晚我做梦还……算了不重要。”  
“不，我是不会说的——死心吧我不会告诉你的——你就靠脑补养活自己的好奇心吧狗仔队长！”  
昨天下午与Hal的那一小段状似不经意的对话让他动了心，Barry认真思索了向男友坦白的可行性——细细想来感觉并没什么坏处，Hal很喜欢闪电侠【好吧这话说出来让他自己有点不爽】，而他从此也能久居海滨，不用绞尽脑汁解释自己的来去匆匆、繁忙的业余生活，不用在与超级罪犯生死攸关的危机时刻还要找借口安抚电话另一头忧心忡忡的男朋友，不用……  
“他问过，我告诉他航班取消了现在不知道怎么续！”  
……不用每次都费心对付这劳什子的破事。  
Barry心好累。  
开诚布公的确一劳永逸，但后果隐患重重。反派总是莫名其妙找上他在乎的人，有意无意，他没法想象Hal被牵扯进去的场景，他受不了。  
而且，不论Iris和Patty如何据理力争、赌咒发誓，这都改变不了她们当初是因为他秘密身份提出分手的事实。  
一想到Hal可能会为此弃他而去，Barry只觉得心脏绞痛。  
“帮我——你们必须帮我，不然我要么向Joe出柜要么向Hal摊牌——我哪个都不想！——不，还是向Joe出柜更恐怖，而且在那之后我还是不知道怎么跟Hal解释我根本不用他接送！”  
“是的——是的他出去了——我当然不放心！外面下雨又刮风我用神速力跑都不一定不沾湿——因为这是唯一我能场外求援还不被发现的时候！！！”  
“抱歉、抱歉我不该吼，我真的太着急了——他这两天基本不用出门！我做什么他都能看着！”  
“中城又没有台风红色警报我得回去上班！”  
“因为家里食材没了，他饿一上午了——再笑我跟你绝交！”  
“当然！我知道航班已经恢复了该死！但是我不想——”  
“Barry～”  
“嘿Baby！”面目狰狞地压低声音咬牙切齿地挤出一句“帮我想办法”，一转身满脸春光明媚，“风很大吧？”  
“快窒息了。”Hal呻吟着在他的帮助下摆脱全面防护着也完全湿透了的外套，“就这样整条街的小商铺还齐刷刷亮着灯，都神他妈英勇无畏。”  
Barry憋着笑搡他：“是～是～我的勇士～你也一样～辛苦你在这种天气冒雨跑腿买午餐了～”  
“没办法，谁让我养了只世界上最可爱的小猪。”Hal头挤在门缝间索走一吻，“小猪自己能搞定食材吗？”  
“小猪说不行。”  
“那小猪只能再饿一会儿了。”  
“小猪已经饱了。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”又“MUA”一下，Barry用手盖住他的脸推进浴室，“但精神食粮有效期很短，你有一分钟的时间把自己洗白白。”  
“我可以在有效期之前续签。”  
“闭嘴洗你的澡。”  
Hal笑笑地挑挑眉关上门，Barry站在原地，靠墙上回味似的傻笑。  
手机突然传来响亮的咳嗽声。  
Barry吓一跳，瞪了眼屏幕才发现自己刚才不仅没挂断还特么按了免提。  
「我现在就想烧死你俩。」Iris凉飕飕地说。  
“……”  
你完全可以终止通话你个八卦女！

提案在探讨双方其中之一的消极抵抗不合作中搁置到了死线。  
Barry以前从没想过，原来回中城也可以是一项费心费神费脑的大工程。  
——不，只要他男朋友想看着，去这地球上任何一个地方都变成了挑战。  
拜极端恶劣天气所赐，之前亟等着加班的众试飞员被公司晾了两天——并不是说他们对此有什么不满。没有老板没有加班，觉觉睡到自然醒即便哪儿也去不了Hal也乐得跟自己小男友逍遥。  
而他跟Hal这两天有多黏糊，分开的时候就有多难捱。  
——这句话甚至一点罗曼蒂克的成分都没有。  
一直憋憋憋憋到临告别都没等来队友电话的Barry急得想哭：“Hal，真的，我一个人走可以……”  
“Bar啊，我们还没七年之痒呢，我让你自己跑过来还自己去赶飞机？”Hal莫名其妙地看着他，“让我朋友们知道不仅笑死我还能嘲讽死我。”  
“……我又没有什么行李……”  
“何止没有行李，你就带了个手机。简直跟放学跑同学家留宿的小朋友似的，换洗衣服都不拿，充电器都借的我的。”  
“……你不开心昂？”  
“那哪能有什么不开心，你在我家什么都不穿最——Ow，家暴。”  
Barry把沙发垫摆好：“我就是下班直接跑过来的，真没多麻烦。”  
“你在我这儿还能让你再直接跑回去啊？得了出门吧我送你。”  
我真的不需要你在这事上体贴啊啊啊：“那么大的雨……”  
“更得送你了。”  
“真的不用……”  
“跟我客气啥？”  
床上怎么不见你这么婆婆妈妈的啊啊啊：“可是你、你……”Barry结结巴巴地找理由，“你感冒了怎么办……”  
闭嘴Barry Allen你就笨死吧。  
迎着男友目瞪口呆的表情，他生无可恋地住口望天。  
“……你是不是有什么事？”  
“……啊？”  
“我不傻，你一直在回避——是有什么别的事要办吗？”  
“……没没没没有啊。”  
他担忧地看着他：“如果你不想让我陪直说没关系……”  
“不不不不你怎么会这么想！？”Barry着急打断他，“我想你跟我一起——该死Hal我想带你回中城！我真的、我也想和你待的尽可能久一点，只是……我只是……”  
“嗯？”Hal牵着他的腰把他往自己身边揽。  
Barry挣扎着：“Hal我……”  
“什么？”  
“我不想在那种地方当面说再见……”他自暴自弃地把脸埋在他胸前。  
“嗯。”Hal揉揉他头发。  
“那只是、只是一种很蠢的场景恐惧……我可以克服的……我以为……我不太想让你……”他闷在他怀里虚弱地咕哝，“Hal，我不想让你觉得我很麻烦……”  
“怎么会？多可爱。”  
“这蠢毙了……”  
是的，没错，这理由蠢毙了，Barry Allen你最好祈祷Hal这辈子不会发现真相！  
沉溺在男友怀抱里的闪电侠不无悲愤地想。  
“发生过什么事吗？”  
“嗯——”Barry绞尽脑汁，“Pa、Patty在火车站跟我分的手……”  
“……嗯。”  
“我……不能再看着任何交往对象背向我……”  
“我可以先让你走。”  
“呃……”  
你看Barry Allen，就说蠢毙了！  
“非常严重？”  
“无药可救。”  
“不想发现解决之道？”  
“给我点时间……”  
“好吧，”Hal妥协，“如果我让你自己去，你会没事对吗？”  
Barry无语：“多大人了能有什么事……”  
“多大人了说再见还哭呢。”  
“……我没哭！”  
“上飞机前给我发个消息。”Hal拍了他屁股一下，“到家也是。”  
“当我小学生啊？”  
“你是小学生我也不用征询你的意见了。”  
“你以后绝对是个专治的爸爸！”  
“……”  
“……”  
“呃……”  
“我、我我我走了！”  
“……去吧。”  
Barry感激涕零地一路狂奔。  
Hal你有辣辣辣辣辣辣么好！！！

然后Barry刷航班消息一直刷到凌晨。  
——今天怎么特么的晚点这么久！？  
「到家了？」  
“嗯……”刚跟镜像大师打完一架，身心俱疲的闪电侠制服都没脱地把自己扔进病床，“啊，该死……”  
「累坏了？」  
Barry捂着扭伤的地方嘶嘶呼痛：“你——啊说呢？”  
「还是需要我陪你的吧？」  
“然后一起无言以对地等着登机？Ow——还是算了……”  
「有我在会让你无聊？」  
被逗乐的Barry勉强笑了两声，又呻吟着揉着没消的淤青：“我们才刚交往没多久，Hal，我才不要这么快地消磨新鲜感……”  
「你来发掘我的新鲜感啊？」  
Barry“嘿嘿”笑了两声：“你，根本无与伦比，Hal Jordan……”  
「这语气怎么不像是在夸我呢？」  
“那不然我还能夸谁啊？”  
「不知道噢。」  
“别这么悲观嘛～”  
「好吧，不早了，你快睡吧。明天台风眼转移到临市，我也要调整成苦逼打工仔的模式了。」  
“有人发工资就知足吧。”  
「要男朋友亲亲。」  
“么么。”  
「……你简直可爱得要死。」  
“哈，你才知道？”  
「早就知道了，所以才先下手为强。」  
“明明是我告白的……”  
「又要开始较真一次吗？」  
“……哼……”Barry揉揉眼睛。  
「你是不是跟人吵架了？」  
“……没啊。”  
「那就是困了。」  
“那就是困了。”  
「好吧，」他轻松地说，「我准备了一样惊喜。下次见面应该就能给你看了。」  
“为什么这次不行啊？”  
「刚下单嘛。」  
“……你不能这样。”  
「就这样了。」  
“吊我胃口。”  
「这也是‘惊喜’的意义所在。」  
“那我要是不喜欢你会不会很失望？”  
「你绝对喜欢。」  
“……你过分。”  
「也许吧。」  
“我睡不着了。”  
「听上去可不像。」Hal的笑声温和好听，「拜拜宝贝儿。」  
“拜拜Hal……”Barry轻轻地对已经寂然无声的另一端回复说。  
Caitlin换着常服脚步匆忙地路过：“Barry，这边都搞定了，你回家……Barry？”  
病床上的男人呼吸均匀平稳。  
睡熟了。  
女孩喜爱又恼火地叹了口气走过去：“制服也不脱，手机也不放好。万一摔了接不到男友电话又得找我们哭……”

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal来中城看Barry了

「你知道，你把真相告诉他，其实并没有什么，对吧？」Caitlin还吃着早餐，说话有些含糊。  
“什么！？”Barry日常踏着警报追着抢匪跑出珠宝店。  
「你的Hal。」女孩无辜地说，「你不觉得，闪电侠和异地恋这两个词，放一起就非常讽刺吗？」  
“我又没办法。”Barry喘出一口气站稳，扔掉接住的弹壳，“坏人莫名其妙就会出现，有我在身边总觉得不安全——Hal还是远离中城比较好。”  
「话是这么说，」Cisco隐忍着，「他真的远离了吗？」  
“啊？”  
「妈的明明是一方缺席状态，为什么还是莫名伤眼！？」  
“我不就打个电话吗！？”  
「需要我给你听录音吗！？」  
“……你录下来了！？”  
「因为！你！占着！通讯频道！」  
“这不是我能控制的！”Barry恼火地调头朝另一队抢匪的方向跑，“Hal打过来我又不能不接……”  
「你为什么不能不接！？」  
“那种时间！下班了又没到睡觉的点！我有什么理由拒绝！？”  
「……说你在忙啊！」  
“我每天都忙！”  
「他每天都打！」  
「这就是问题所在……」Caitlin叹气。  
“你看！Caitlin明白！”Barry愤愤地回敬。  
「……我只是在陈述事实。」  
「你们是讽刺我没谈过恋爱吗！？」  
「你谈过。」Iris突然插话，「一次Snart妹妹，一次异世界超人类。前者居心叵测，后者你想联系也得看对方心情。」  
「……我们有震波！」  
「所以你有什么立场仇视Barry异地？」  
「Barry？」  
黑着脸听那头自顾自吵得热火朝天，猛一出现自己名字Barry差点没反应过来：“嗯？什么！？”  
「Patty打电话过来，说这很重要，我把她接入频道——」  
『Barry，』Patty声音有些奇怪，『你最好现在回CCPD……』  
“在忙！”  
『再不回来你翘班的事实就盖不住了。』  
“说好给我打掩护的！”  
『少废话，快回来！』  
“可……”  
“嘿Barry！”飞奔过来的Wally穿着闪电小子的装束，跑到与他平齐的位置，同情地比了个鼓励的拇指，“去吧哥们，这里有我！”  
Barry歉意地笑笑，脚步一转拐到S.T.A.R.换了身衣服，通话接进手机，直往警局奔去。  
“Patty我到了，究竟发生了什么这么火急火燎……”  
前台小姐姐正跟半倚着靠在她面前的男人说笑，看见他后示意了一个饱含玩味的暧昧眼神。那人立马转身，朝他展开一个大大的笑靥：“嘿！Bar！”  
“Hal！？”  
Barry难以置信地奔过去，欣喜得控制不住面部表情，克制着没敢直接扑到人身上，扯住他袖子，死活不舍得撒手：“我的天……我在做梦吗！？”  
“需要掐你一下吗？”  
“你怎么在这儿？”  
“都已经交往了还全是你来找我？说出去让人笑话。”Hal张开手臂，大方地给了一个拥抱，搂紧他小举一把，“Surprise？”  
同事们三三两两、或明目张胆或隐晦地驻足，好奇地观望两人互动。正上方的二楼，Patty举着电话，嘴角愈发咧成看上去没法收敛的弧度。  
“你来做什么的？”浑然不知的Barry手机往兜里一塞，主动陷进男友臂弯，双手捂着他脸颊，依依不舍地揉啊揉，“等等——你是不是黑了？”  
“经常出勤就这下场。”Hal耸肩，“干嘛？嫌弃啊？”  
“不公平，你本来就比我壮，现在更显得有男人味……”  
“嫁不嫁？”  
“滚蛋。”  
“我才刚到，你忍心吗？”  
“你还没回答我呢，”Barry恨不能挤他怀里，“怎么过来了？也不提前知会我。”  
“惊喜嘛。”  
“还贫？”  
Hal闭着眼任他捏圆搓扁：“业务考察。Carol有心扩展公司规模。”  
“于是你推荐了中城？”  
“于是我推荐了中城。”Hal在他掌心哼哼，“早就想在你家附近设个停机坪了。”  
“Carol这么好说话？”  
“她让我滚来看自己小男友不要再在她面前讨嫌。”  
“看来你这几个月烦得人不轻。”  
“诬蔑。”  
“就你一个人来的？”  
“Tom在酒店整顿呢，我们明天干活。”  
“……噢。”Barry有些失落地垮下肩膀。  
“怎么了？”  
“……没啊。”迅速振作，“那、那你白天的时间准备怎么打发？”  
Hal奇怪地看着他：“我不是来找你了吗？”  
“我得等会儿下班。”Barry有些愧疚。Hal倒不以为意：“你办公室不能进人吗？”  
“可以……诶对哦。那个——二、二楼——Patty？”Barry一眼看见栏杆旁电话举在耳边疑似煲粥中的女警，“抱歉——Patty身后，再走两步——那个门。”  
Patty摇摇手机示意。  
Hal：“嗯哼。”  
“……”  
俩人沉默对视。  
“噢！呃——”Barry手足无措地指指楼梯，“我、我带你上去……”  
Hal终于忍不住喷笑：“好吧——放松点儿宝贝儿，别跟第一次犯事的小孩似的。你才是警局的人。”  
“嗯……”Barry瑟缩着迎合他一个突如其来的浅吻，“我就是……挺高兴你来的……”  
“看出来了。”Hal飞了个Wink，在周遭惊叹猎奇的目光中转身，潇洒地摆摆手，向楼上走去，“那位美人儿背后是吧？我自己能行，你忙吧。”  
“我……”Barry下意识要跟上去，结果后背被狠狠拍了一把。  
“卧圌槽Allen！”Rory激动地勒着他脖子，“我都没发现原来你他圌妈这么够哥们！”  
“……”  
讲真，跟Amy调情的那么多，就这一个你记到现在？  
楼上，Patty在飞行员擦肩而过的时候朝他礼节性地点头一笑，回过头对着依旧显示通话中的手机纠结了一会儿，最终厚道地决定扣掉。  
为了他们城市守护者纸一样的脸皮，接下来的情节还是算了。

Barry大义凛然般顶着所有强势围观求深扒的眼神追在后面上了楼。刚把门在背后关好，就被人用力抵在门板上夺去嘴唇。  
“我大老远、连夜从海滨赶过来，”Hal在两人接吻的间隙急促喘息，“都不奖励个制圌服诱圌惑吗？”  
“白大褂很脏的。”Barry被捏在自己臀圌瓣上的手指搅得呼吸不均，“各种试剂，而且太久不用了，积了好厚的灰……”  
“玩忽职守。”Hal推着他让他倚上一张只有乱糟糟文件的桌子，“这些重要吗？”  
“我不知道！”Barry手掌贴着他的脖颈把他往下拉。  
“好吧帮你放一边……”  
“嗯——别管它们……”  
两人胡乱地将文件扫下桌，Hal托着Barry放了上去，解开他的腰带和裤链。突如其来的羞涩和耻感让Barry挣扎出最后一丝清明尝试阻止：“我、我这儿没有套……”  
“我带了。”  
“……你蓄谋的！”  
“有备无患——凡士林你总有吧？”  
“没有你还准备硬来吗！？”  
“没有就你上我。”Hal贴着他嘴唇咕哝，“你比我有耐心。”  
“……架子左边第二层……”  
“就说一个法医……”  
“CSI！”  
“都一样——你真的不穿白大褂……”  
“回头买个新的穿着让你肏个够！”Barry上火地扯下他脑袋，急不可耐地唇舌相依，双腿踢蹭着摆脱牛仔裤缠上他腰间，“碰碰我——Hal碰碰我……”  
“憋坏了吗小东西？”Hal调笑着在他私处涂抹脂油。  
“我想你……”Barry委委屈屈地偎在他肩头咕哝，“Hal我想你……”  
“……我也是。”Hal叹着气扶住他，“忍着点——有偷偷帮自己开过吗？”  
“一两次。”Barry躲他怀里不敢抬头，“有时候……你打电话……我还在床上……我听着你的声音……我就想……我忍不住……”他耳尖通红，“Hal我想你……”  
“我也想你。”他一边爱抚着他一边慢慢蹲下身，“乖，Barry。”嗓音有些危险得哑，“你好乖……”  
Barry猝不及防地惊呼。  
Hal含住了他。  
掌心揉弄伏在肉柱下的卵蛋，灵活的舌头黏腻地轻刷他的顶端和茎身，已经起了意的小东西被爱抚得愈发精神。Barry手指陷在他浓密的棕发间，另一只手臂挡在嘴前，不自觉地扭动腰身，欲拒还迎。  
发根被揪痛的Hal闷哼一声，惩罚性地给了他一记深喉，手指在他后穴旋了一圈。Barry颤动着轻叫，泪意朦胧几乎失了神，双腿颤巍巍地搭在他肩膀，意犹未尽地抽搐。  
Hal最后怜爱地啄吻一下，撑开他膝弯脱身而出，一点点向上亲吻着他的肉体，自己跟着站直了，扶着他的背慢慢将人放倒在桌面上，欺身过去霸占他的唇舌。Barry喘息着，欣然与他接吻。  
“你上司不会突然进来吧？”Hal在深长的纠缠中冷不防冒出一句。  
“我只知道你再不进来我就要踹你了。”Barry急躁地按住他后脑，主动侵略进他潮热的口腔。Hal闷笑，收回沾满润滑液的手，扶着自己的欲根抵上男友犀张的后穴。  
身体再次被熟悉的饱胀感充斥，Barry满足地喟叹出声。天，他想念这个，这样被完全地占据，被蛮横地冲撞顶弄。Barry放任自己在男人坚实的怀抱中，在他吮咬自己脖颈时绞紧肠道爱抚侵犯自己的巨物。  
“嗯呃——Ha——唔～”  
他半真半假地捶打他的肩膀。Hal有些急躁的动作让快感掺进了疼痛，让他身不由己地发起抖。但那很棒。脉络虬结的巨物艹着他小穴，搅得他软成一滩水。Barry叼着他舌头细细地啃，眉头因体内欲潮的积聚而皱起。  
“哈唔——唔嗯Hal、里面、里面也……呃嗯！”  
Barry搭在男人腰间的双腿抽搐着，足趾难耐地绷紧了，小臀不自觉地扭摆着将人吞得更深。Hal倒吸一口气，熟知恋人所有小动作的他开始频频朝之前的方位撞击。密集的快感过于刺激，Barry不知所措地挣扎，拔高的呻吟几乎带上哭腔。可男人的手臂用力箍着他的腰，一下一下把他往坚硬的巨物上送，让他退无可退，逃无可逃。他胡乱地出言求饶，却甚至不知道在阻止还是鼓励正在侵犯自己的男人。小穴仿佛着起火，脑子都要烧坏了，滚烫的感觉蛮横地在他四肢百骸席卷，Barry哭嚷着，在紧密的攻势中直接高潮。  
Barry懵了。Hal甚至没碰他前面。他甚至没射。可极致的欣悦冲荡着他的意识，让他一时间不知何去何从。十几秒之后才哆哆嗦嗦地回过神，无力地躺在桌上、男人的臂弯里，在剧烈的颠送中哭得毫无形象。  
Hal低吼着。他怀里禁欲太久的小人儿猛被拖入性事恐怕还不适应，一直意犹未尽地乱扭乱蹭，方才交合最激烈时后穴更是突然绞紧，柔韧的躯体抽搐般挣扎，哭音似嗔带媚，清纯的容颜都染上了艳色，让人心疼之余又忍不住想撕碎。  
他按着他后腰，前前后后毫不留情地大幅抽送。尚沉浸在冗长余韵中的身子受不住地阵阵痉挛，Barry仰起脸，哭着乞求。  
“嗯啊！啊啊Hal——别——嗯唔——唔！”  
Hal用力掰过他双腿，摆腰一下比一下深重地向里侵入，彻底地享用这具美味，又在Barry示弱地开口求饶时欺身品尝那双娇嫩，心满意足地发出啵啵的水声，让人听得耳红心跳。Barry耳红心跳，羞得恨不得蜷缩起来。Hal按着他膝弯，把他拢在实验台和自己胸膛间，深深占有他。他被他完全掌控着，他的愉悦、他的快乐，全由这个男人操纵……  
“嗯——唔不——嗯别……”  
Hal突然深深埋了进来，细细抽送，柱头狠狠撞着肠壁前的腺体，Barry腰抖得几乎抽筋。  
“唔嗯、嗯……哈啊——啊——啊慢——慢点——慢点Hal——啊——啊啊！”  
几下又准又狠的侵犯让Barry抽搐着，几乎再失去意识。Hal手握着他触感诱人的臀瓣，狎弄地拧扭。  
“别、别、轻点、Hal……”  
“Shhhhhhh，安静点，小警员。”手指搁在他唇前，Hal嘘声道，“你父亲和上司在隔壁。”  
“那你别、Hal太用力了、嗯太、Hal、Hal、太用力了……”  
Barry胡乱地晃着脑袋，控诉间难耐地探出了舌头，有意无意地轻舔Hal的手指。Hal呼吸渐趋粗重，意乱情迷地吻上那双百尝不厌的软唇，下体的侵犯陡然加重。  
剧烈的快感随着男人的动作被带出，Barry抓紧他的肩膀，在他舌头熟练的挑逗中呜咽。Hal低吼着，就着这个姿势深快地侵犯了他好几下，又直起身审视，看着他的表情甚至有些凶狠。他扭了把掌心软弹的臀瓣，攥着他一边膝弯令Barry侧卧于桌台，挺动腰身继续强硬地进出已经柔顺可欺的肉穴，在恋人的尖叫中撑开欲拒还迎的软腔，冲撞着敏感的肠壁。  
充满占有欲的霸道让他身下的人脸红心跳。Barry扒着桌沿，被占有着一下一下往前冲，又被拖着髋骨向后撞上男人的巨物。他战栗着，激情的泪水在脸上肆虐，而心里却在强势性爱中泛起满足的甜蜜。  
而当Hal倾身，将他整个拢进怀里索吻时，Barry更是激动地绞紧了后穴，在一阵紧过一阵的侵入中呜咽着再次被欲潮淹没。  
包裹自己的肠壁又痉挛般绞紧，Hal低吼着在那诱人的蜜穴狠狠进出数下。Barry受不住地扭身挣扎，雪白的软臀撩人地挨蹭着掠夺自己的男人，被抓住了狠狠拍一巴掌。  
Barry“啊”地尖叫，还没回过神时又挨了重重的一下。他瑟缩着收紧后腔，泪眼婆娑地想询问却被下体的骤然发难堵住了口舌。  
“啊啊——嗯啊Hal——Hal别这样——不要不要不要Hal！”  
Hal握住他还没真正泄过一次的欲根，毫不留情地撸动，而后腔的侵犯也同时急骤起来。爆裂的快感在下体炸起，前后夹攻中无所适从的Barry哭喊着向男人求饶。  
“太多了——Hal太多——Hal求……”  
Hal咬住他唇，急躁地品尝了一会儿，又掰着他肩膀把他仰面压回实验台上，让他自己握着膝弯分向两边，看他失了神兀自喘息，苦闷又愉悦地阖着眸，眼角还噙着泪，被充满了的小穴抽搐着嘬弄强行侵入的阳具，看他完全向他敞开、不情不愿又甘之如饴的样子，Hal忍不住压低身重新占有他，覆于其上，肆意蹂躏玩弄这具极致的美味。  
Barry在他无孔不入的掠夺中轻喘，身不由己地任由男人摆弄，缺少补给又长久沉浸在绵密情潮中的身子早已没了力气，瘫软着随一次重过一次的侵犯无助地颤。  
“嗯别唔嗯慢——嗯……”  
柱头被粗糙地拧扭摩挲，Barry拱起腰，半心半意地挣扎。  
“呜Hal、Hal不要……”  
“你好湿、好紧，你里面好热，你好舒服Barry，我都不想出来了……”  
“Hal、Hal别、好奇怪、Hal这样好奇怪轻点拜托轻一点别这样、不要——啊啊！”  
“想我吗宝贝儿？”  
“想你、好想你、Hal我好想你——”  
“我也好想你。”Hal爱惜地碰碰他的唇，“天呐Barry……”  
“啊啊啊！”  
Hal坏心地抠弄他敏感的柱眼，刺激得他哭喊尖叫又堵住他的唇，让他的身体走投无路地绞紧。Barry惊吓中差点从男友臂弯震出去，虽然及时克制没让人发觉他的不对劲，可骤然收绞颤动的肠道明显带给正覆在他身上放肆的男人前所未有的刺激体验。Hal咆哮着，沉浸在多巴胺中的大脑没有察觉出异样，只让他的行为愈发疯狂。  
身心完全被掌控的恐惧让Barry难耐地哭喘，他挺动着腰肢在男人鼠蹊下辗转迎合，双手握着男友后颈。Hal又大又硬，几乎在撕扯他的下体。Barry呜咽着追寻情人的双唇，小心翼翼地讨好：“Hal嗯——啊啊——温柔嗯、温柔一点……我是你的……我都是你的……”  
“Barry……”Hal咬牙侵占着身下的人，“Barry、Barry……”  
“唔嗯……轻点、轻点要我……嗯……我整个人都是你的了，Hal我早就是你的了……”  
后穴的挺进又重又深，在神速力的拉扯中显得绵远悠长。全根没入撤出的刺激让Barry情动不已，身子胡乱地颤。被一回比一回急躁的进攻和抚触，Hal的进攻也没了章法，身体又开始规律地挛缩，Barry眨着无辜的蓝眼睛，依恋地攀在男友身上：“要到了、要到了、Hal我快……我……”  
柱头和花心同时被狠狠刺激了一下，Barry难耐地扭动，激情的眼泪在剧烈的颠送中滑落：“快、快不行了……Hal慢点我就要……”  
Hal急躁地压着他后腰把他揽着整个抵在木头面上大开大合地操弄，两人的体温熨得桌面滚烫，被干到几乎失去神智的Barry在他身下尖叫痉挛：“不行、不行了、Hal不行我就……”  
他突然绞紧后穴，身体痉挛着后仰，腰肢挺动抽搐，双腿在男人身侧胡乱踢蹬。Barry哭喊着。他高潮了。前端颤动着，汩汩黏稠的白液沾湿了两人胸腹。Barry呜咽地拧动四肢，如一只将要干死的小鱼，渴求地看着他唯一的仰赖，长腿叠在对方精壮的腰身后，把快要极限的男人往自己身体里送：“Hal、Hal射给我、你说过我是你的、我是你的……”  
Hal咬上他嘴唇，下体死死抵着他被撞红的臀瓣剧烈颤动。  
肉根继续被捋动，意犹未尽地吐露着浊液，Barry在男人粗糙的手指间发着抖，惫懒地迎合灵动的软舌，满足地小声呻吟。  
片刻后Hal缓过神，轻快啄了他嘴唇一口安抚了依依不舍的男友，揉着红肿的小臀从他体内退出来。Barry闷哼一声，撒娇地瘪着嘴，顺势滑下实验台跪在他脚边，眷恋地舔舐着男人去掉避孕套的男根，还未完全消停的柱体上沾满腥膻的稠液。  
Hal颤了下：“Barry。”  
“我想你只用这个操我。”Barry埋怨地咕哝着，脸蛋贴着他腿侧，“我想你全都给我，Hal。”  
“给你干嘛？又不要孩子。”柱眼不察被吸了两口，Hal嘶嘶喝止着摆脱了销魂的口腔，整理好自己的衣物。又把懒洋洋依附在他腿边说胡话的小警官拎到桌子上，拍着他屁股给他穿衣服。  
“可我是你的。”Barry伏在桌面上抱怨。  
“毋庸置疑。”  
“你不想灌满我吗？”  
“我想。但事后你会不舒服。”Hal叹着气欺向前与他接吻，Barry欣然接受：“我很快就能好。”  
“这不是理由。”  
“我没病。”  
“我知道。我都能帮你口交。”  
“那……”  
Hal覆上他还未着寸缕的小臀，轻轻摩挲潮湿却已经紧致起来的穴口：“没得商量。性爱如果不健康就谈不上享受，明白吗？”  
Barry委屈地塌下眉眼，本就盈满了雾色的瞳眸此刻愈发水汽萦然：“可我是你的……”  
Hal碰碰他的唇：“彻彻底底的。”  
“那……”  
“你不需要我的精液灌满你来确认这一点，好宝宝。”Hal又用手指扣开了紧阖的穴门，在怀中人轻微的喘息中缓慢进出，“我也是你的。”  
“///////////”被看透了小心思的Barry窘迫地埋下头。  
“就算我在海滨，有些事永远不会改变。”他亲亲他耳根，“我爱你，Barry。”  
手指收回去时Barry失落地“啊”了声。Hal笑着调侃着“小狼狗”，握住软嫩的桃瓣掐揉拧扭，在Barry喘息着扭动饮泣时突然张口，含住了他几乎被疼爱一上午的蜜穴。  
等Barry尖叫哭喊着失掉最后一丝力气，Hal才在他左侧圆丘上留下一不轻不重的齿痕，堪堪放过了精疲力竭的小人儿，帮他穿上最后的衣物，半扶半托着双双偎进旁边的椅子，搂着他酥软的身子，慢悠悠地接吻。  
被有一下没一下地顺着毛，消耗太多太久的Barry心满意足地蜷进男人温暖的怀中。唇舌纠缠，他面红耳赤地回味这小物件在自己体内搅动的感觉，可眼下Hal纯熟的安抚令他只想耽溺于此，舒适地发出软绵绵的轻哼。  
上帝啊他爱这个男人。  
两人没觉得自己腻歪了多久。反正大门不讨喜地被拍响时小警察挺不开心，抱怨着去开门发现屋外站着表情略勉强的Patty。  
“抱歉，希望我没打断什么，但……”她摇摇电话，“犯罪现场，你懂的。”  
“噢……”Barry迟钝地眨眨眼，“噢好……”  
女孩好奇地朝里张望一眼，被Barry挡住。Hal远远地打了个招呼。Patty翻他个白眼：“你看看人家多大方。”报复地把门敞着，走了。  
Barry转身，Hal正帮他整理着桌子：“要工作了？”  
“对……”忍着没说“放那我来”，Barry走过去，蹲下跟他一起收拾。  
“工作现场可以围观吗？”  
“可以啊——你要去？”  
“好奇。”  
“那就一起呗。”Barry爽快地答应，突然尴尬停顿，“那个……”  
“嗯？”  
“我、我……”  
“怎么了？”  
“……我还没告诉Joe我们的事……”他有些歉疚地遮掩道。  
“你养父？”  
“嗯……”  
“……今天这一出估计离知道不远了……”  
“我……不是不想……介绍你……只是……我我我……”  
“家长问题，我明白。”Hal安抚着说，“等你觉得时机合适就行。”  
“……噢。”  
“所以是不能去了吗？”  
“嗯？不是啊，可以的。”Barry期期艾艾的，“我就说明一下……”  
“我知道。”Hal笑着碰了下他的唇角，“没有亲亲抱抱举高高。”  
“……可以的。”  
“嗯？”收拾得差不多正在扫尾的Hal没明白。  
“我说，”Barry天人交战之后鼓足勇气，“可以的。”  
“……你养父……”  
“就……不必太刻意……”他嗫喏着，“他该知道就知道了……而且……众目睽睽总不至于揍我一顿……”  
“揍你不会跑吗？”Hal乐了，走过去揽着他，“有什么需要带过去的吗？”  
“我的……工具包……”  
“嗯，还有你的人——走吧，再不过去你老爹和上司估计要疯了。”

犯罪现场，Joe看着从的士上下来的Barry，眼珠差点瞪出来。

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal很累睡着了。Barry答应Iris带着男朋友去S.T.A.R.

“你什么时候改坐出租车了？”  
取证的时候，跟他肩并肩蹲一起的Joe附在他耳边，压低声音质问。Barry支支吾吾的。Hal想来他没法拒绝，看在现场离得不远的份儿上，刚出门就叫到的士的他稀里糊涂跟着男友上去了。  
不远处Singh一眼看穿了手下爱将跟那个陌生男人的关系，出于同道中人的惺惺相惜，大队长好几次抽空偷偷朝小鉴证官比拇指，举止间满是鼓励。  
Barry回以腼腆的傻笑。  
Joe奇怪地看看队长，男人一本正经地绷着脸。于是他转过头：“那个跟着一起过来的是谁？”  
“唔嗯？”  
“封锁线外面，跟你一起下了出租。别说是拼车的，老爹我还没糊涂。”  
Barry专心致志地拿小刷子扫啊扫：“海滨的朋友，在中城出差。说好奇CSI的工作，就带他一起来了。”  
“……所以不能用神速力。”  
“所以不能用神速力。”  
Joe撇撇嘴，不知为什么扭头又看了一眼：“你们什么时候认识的？”  
“好几个月了。”  
“怎么从来没听你提起过？”老警官神秘兮兮地压低声音，“那个身份认识的？难道是另一个城市的守护者？”  
“……怎么可能……”  
“是谁？超人？”  
“……只是个普通人……”  
“你什么时候跟普通人好到带他看现场了？”  
Barry无言以对地“呃”：“我没说过吗！？”  
笃定：“没有。”  
“肯定是你忘了。”一脸正直，“我给很多人提过。 ”  
说话间Barry已经完成了取证，分类收好，简单交待养父几句，走向百无聊赖四处张望的Hal：“走啦！”  
Hal揽过他肩膀：“这么快？”  
“已经算慢的了……”  
“不止这点工作吧？”  
“嗯，重点是之后的检验分析，得回办公室做——很无趣吧？”  
“是有点。”呵欠。  
“对吧？”Barry关心地看他时不时地眯眯眼，“累么？”  
“累啊。”Hal重申，“连夜赶过来的。晚点三小时，又不敢睡，感觉登机没几分钟就到地方了。帮忙把东西放宾馆蹭了个澡马上来找你，根本没合眼……”  
“这么赶干嘛我又不能跑了。”小鉴证官愧疚地摸摸男友苍白的脸颊，“你先回去？”  
“等你忙完吧。”  
“要很久呢……”  
“攒到晚上一起睡。”揽肩膀，“走吧。”  
“你们上班都做些什么？”Barry大步跟上。  
“看看结构图，温习操作流程，有时候会给新机型设计提点建议，需要显摆的时候就来场实战，给新宝贝做做保养。反正咱这种全能型的什么都能干干——要是头头生气了可能还得去洗飞机。”Hal耸肩，“有兴趣？改天带你飞一圈。”  
“真的！？我还没……”差点把“还没坐过飞机”说秃噜嘴的Barry险些咬了舌头。  
“嗯哼——找个好天气去海滨，Carol心情好的时候不会拒绝的。”  
“但从你的描述看好像很难得……”  
“那是对我，Carol其实很……”Hal表情纠结地措辞，“懂礼貌？”  
“……哦。”  
“吃醋啦？”  
“你脸大。”  
“要比比吗？”  
“不比，走开。”  
“我走了你哭了怎么办？”  
“不哭，你走。”  
“我不走。”  
“……”  
目送着俩孩子肩并肩地渐行渐远，Joe猛地转向Singh，一脸凝重：“我直觉告诉我事情不太对告诉我是我想多了！”  
Singh息事宁人地“哈哈”。

「他来了是不是！？」  
样本送进实验室，Hal自觉地窝到一边。看对方的确没任何不满的意思，Barry简单关心几句就忙活起来，全神贯注投入工作的CSI很快便无暇他顾。就这样过了不知多久，分析检测有了些许眉目，就在他松了一口气，伸个懒腰准备进行下一项的时候，手机突然响了。  
惊了一跳的Barry手一抖按下接听。电话那端的女生也没心思跟他废话，毫不拐弯抹角地直切主题。  
“呃……”Barry瞄了眼瘫在转椅上已经失去意识的男朋友，“对……”  
「带他过来！」Iris拍板。  
“再等一下。”他龇牙咧嘴地喝停，“小声点，他颠了一晚上，现在睡熟了！”  
「……」  
你男朋友在你那儿睡着了我在这边小点声有用么！？  
Iris的怨念几乎都要顺着无线信号爬过来了。后知后觉的Barry干咳一声，哑着嗓子：“我带他去又怎么解释？他以为S.T.A.R.只是警方合作单位！”  
「就说你早点坦白……」  
“我做不到！”  
声音大了点，Hal被惊动地哼哼两声。Barry立刻抿起嘴唇，屏息凝神地关注着那边的动静，确认警报解除后才转头继续跟小青梅扯皮：“想想你刚知道我是闪电侠的时候？你马上跟我翻脸了！Patty也是！Hal、Hal才刚过来，我们连话都没好好谈——我们甚至没在中城好好约个会！”  
「我当时表现得确实不好。」Iris冷静下来，略含歉意地说，「但他不一样，不是吗？不是你说的，他值得最好的？他难道不值得一个真相吗？他不值得你介绍给家人亲友、介绍给全世界，说他是你的……」  
“……你知道吗Iris West？你赢了。”Barry翻个白眼，“给Caitlin和Cisco知会一声，等他醒了我跟他一起过去。但是谁都不许说漏嘴！把闪电侠的东西全收起来！有一点露馅的可能我马上带他离开！”  
Iris在另一头欢呼，依稀听着还有其他人的喧闹，该死——他们是不是都在？  
Barry青着脸，纠结半晌，为难地瞟向实验室角落。Hal没有醒的意思，但蠕动着换了好几个睡姿，看着就不舒服。而且快中午了，警局人来人往，Joe或Singh还随时有可能进来讨报告。  
小警员思索了一会儿，电光火石间已经抱着男朋友站在自己卧室的床边。他给他扒掉裤袜，钥匙和手机放床头，小心翼翼将人塞进被窝。  
脑袋甫一沾上枕头Hal就满足地叹了口气，呻吟着蜷起来，拱啊拱，手臂一伸把床头的闪电熊搂怀里，鼻子抵在熊脑袋上，喉咙发出舒服的咕噜声。  
Barry鼓着嘴，宠爱又埋怨地咕哝：“口水流我熊上咬死你哦。”  
“喧宾夺主。”  
闪电侠吓得一哆嗦，僵直地站在那，大气都不敢出地静候下文。然而其实Hal眼睛都没睁开，呜噜呜噜稀里糊涂又说了几个单词，蹭蹭熊耳朵，心满意足地咂咂嘴，埋首在枕头里，彻底失去了意识。  
日光从Hal身后洒下，打在他侧颜上，好看的睫毛被染成金棕色，嘴唇和下巴掩在玩偶熊的绒毛下，乖巧安详的神情缓解了过于具有侵略性的线条，气息平和，呼吸匀称，毫无防备。  
他在我这里。  
一个念头突如其来出现在Barry脑海。  
Hal在我这里。  
心脏瞬间被击中的闪电侠支在床头，呆呆地看着，驻足了良久。突然他蹦了起来，红影夹杂金色的闪电，满世界疯蹿，翻箱倒柜地找相机。

Hal醒来时有一分钟甚至没概念自己是谁，也不知道他在哪——不过怀里的闪电小熊提示了他。Barry卧室。绝对的。某小心眼儿的CSI在数次被人偷袭之后便不再带着自己的心肝宝贝去CCPD冒险。  
Barry带他来的？  
他睡得有这么死吗？  
迷迷糊糊摸进洗手间整顿一番后精神不少，出来看表惊愕地发现已经他妈的四点了。  
“你醒啦？”  
背后响起的明媚声音令Hal表情柔和下来，他转过身，面对风尘仆仆赶进屋的小男友：“我用了你的沐浴露……”  
“随意。”  
“还有洗发水。”Hal搂住他的腰，“须后水乳液和发胶……”  
“帅死你得了。”捏着耳朵啾一下。  
“你下班了？”  
“警局忙完了，我就先跑了。”  
“翘班可不是好习惯。”  
“常年迟到的人如是说。”  
“Ouch.”  
“饿不饿？”Barry心疼地捂着他的胃，“你午饭没吃……”  
“早餐也没吃。”  
“……早餐为什么不吃！？”  
“困得没胃口。”  
“那你还有心思胡来！？”  
“我小男朋友这么可爱……”  
“还贫？饿死你算了。”Barry偎他怀里嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着摸手机，“我给Iris说一声，今天不去了……”  
“嗯？”  
“我朋友想见见你。”埋头码短信，“但你今天状态太差了……嘿！”  
“第一印象很重要的，怎么可以做出‘爽约’这么没品的事？”Hal捏着他手机晃了晃，“再过一小时才饭点呢，我们可以先去你朋友那儿晃一圈——远吗？”  
“不远，但……”  
“那走吧。附近要是有热狗摊顺便买点就行。舟车劳顿也不用吃太好……”  
“可……”  
“能路过Jitters吗？我还想买杯咖啡……”  
“我看你敢就这么出去。”Barry抱着手臂，脸色铁青。  
Hal不以为意地捏捏他小臀：“你男人身材不好吗？”  
“身材太好了一点……”Barry咕哝着与他唇舌纠缠，“让人觊觎了怎么办……”  
“哇哦，有危机意识了？”  
“提心吊胆就没放松过。”手从浴巾下摆探进去，“你的衣服呢？”  
“你看我随身带了能装衣服的包了吗？”  
“你没行李？”  
“Tom那儿呢。”  
“那怎么办？”Barry担忧状，“你穿来的衣服丢洗衣机了。我们身形差不多，但你比我高还比我壮……”  
“上上次，或者随便哪回，你从海滨走，不是穿回来一身吗？”Hal张望着他的衣柜，“没丢吧？我穿那件就行。”  
“好。”  
“内裤有新的吗？”  
“刚给你买了……”  
“这么贤惠？”  
“闭嘴赶紧换上。”  
“噢。”  
沉默。  
“Barry？”  
“嗯？”  
“你不放手我没法换。”  
“……”Barry脸颊绯红地松开男友手感良好的臀肉。  
Hal大笑着倾过去蹭在他耳边挑逗地轻啄：“还没摸够啊？”  
“滚蛋……”  
“上瘾不？”  
“住口……”  
“有时间让你享受。”  
“嗯烦你……”  
“或者我们不去了？”  
“你究竟饿不饿了///////////”

tbc


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两人在中城的第一次约会夜

Barry悄咪咪冒了个头：“Iris在吗？”  
“跑新闻去了，还没来。”Caitlin抽空瞄了他一眼，“有事……卧槽！？”  
“呃，她说想见见Hal……”Barry不好意思地挠头，“所以我……”  
Caitlin扔下手里的试管小跑步赶到俩人面前：“嘿，Caitlin Snow，闪……呃Barry的朋友，生化科的。”  
“嘿，Hal Jordan！”Hal礼貌地跟她握手，“哇哦，宝贝儿你没告诉我你的朋友在跟闪电侠合作。”  
“！？”  
Barry惊恐地看向同样呆滞的队友：不是说让你们收拾一下吗！？  
Caitlin手舞足蹈地比划：收拾了啊！  
“……看来是真的？”  
“！？你在套话！？”  
“黑板上的公式，关于加速的不是吗？”Hal指了指，“但肯定不适用于机动设备。旁边还有监测生命指标的机器，追踪设备——不是局外人的自行分析，也很难想象你们在闪电侠不自愿的情况下可以维持多久。我就随便猜了一下……”  
你这随便猜的有点吓人啊！  
Caitlin一把抓住Barry肩膀，嘶声：“你男朋友棒透了！”  
Barry语塞。想他从上午就开始叮嘱把东西藏起来藏起来结果一秒被拆穿……  
就不该让他们在S.T.A.R.见面【手黄再】  
Hal依旧惊叹地张望着：“所以，怎样，我说对了？这里算他的大本营还是什么？”  
“呃，不——是——不是，其实我们～实际～处于一种合作关系——对，合作关系。”小队医生掩饰地合上自己的手稿，“我们偶尔为闪电侠提供技术支持……”  
“酷！”Hal惊喜状，“这么说我还有可能遇见他了？”  
“你去事故现场逛逛百分之百能跟他撞上——”Barry叹着气撑了把他的腰，“我看你敢这么做。”  
Hal讨好地笑着，在他刻意紧绷的唇角啄了一下：“哪能啊，”捏下巴，“那不把你也牵扯进去了吗？”  
听懂他言下之意的Barry眨眨眼，愉快地漾起笑意。  
Caitlin翻个白眼。  
“Cait？我准备出去吃，你要订外卖还是我帮你……呃……”  
“噢，Cisco，Hal；Hal，Cisco。大家就都认识了。”Caitlin互相示意，“一个Barry男朋友，一个队里的技工……”  
“我认为更准确的说法应该是技术指导和最强大脑。”Cisco朝队友龇牙，“闪电侠的设备全是我……”  
“酷！”  
“NO！”  
Hal好奇地看回去，深觉失言的Cisco立刻住了嘴，在Caitlin看好戏的眼神中纠结半天，干咳着转移话题：“呃，你们接下来有什么打算？”  
“我随意啊。”Hal笑着耸肩。  
“唔……”Cisco为难地翻钱包，“其实我正好也要去吃饭……要不给你们带……”  
“我听Barry的。”没注意长发男生碎碎念了什么，Hal坐到一把转椅上，缩着腿转着圈看向自家小男友，“你的地盘，理应你来安排不是吗？”  
Barry受宠若惊：“真的？”  
“真的。”  
Cisco捏着包里的钢镚儿松了口气。  
Caitlin踩他一脚。  
“我们、我们……”Barry脑子有点卡壳，“我们可以先去买咖啡，豆奶拿铁下架了，你试试他们的新品，我查了一下，这次跟海滨也不一样，加了点中式调味剂，挺特别的；然然后、然后……然后我们去看电影，我们可以去看电影吗？我想看的那部上映快一个月了一直没有时间去；旁边有家我很喜欢的店，散场后去那填填肚子，你喜欢的话我们还能去酒吧体验一下中城的风土人情；哦对了你是不是……”  
Hal支着脸微笑地看着他。  
在那样专注的眼神中Barry越说越小声，最后只剩下不知所措的嗫喏：“我、我太啰嗦了对不对？我其实不了解怎么约会，以前吃个饭就差不多了，我们又不需要逛街……你想去哪可以告诉我，中城我很熟的。你要、要是觉得前面说的都太普通，我们还可以去闪电侠纪念馆，虽然没什么特别，但怎么说也是中城独有的吉祥物……”  
Hal搂过他亲了一口。  
“中城最独一无二的吉祥物在我眼前呢。”Hal笑笑地抱着他的腰慢悠悠往外晃，“不等你小青梅了？”  
“不了……”  
“那走吧，先去买咖啡，然后看你想看的电影。在那之前买点吃的，我不信一个热狗能喂饱你……”  
“嘿……”Barry软绵绵地抗议。  
“跟Caitlin他们说再见。”  
“再见Caitlin……”  
羞到快冒烟儿的Allen先生头也没回，轻飘飘附和着男友留下一句话，两腿发软地被搂着推走了。  
队友们一脸冷漠。

大宇宙可能恨他。  
Barry眼神死。  
这一晚本来可以很棒，咖啡很棒，电影也很棒，Hal对他推荐的小店里的招牌菜赞不绝口。Wally承诺有什么小打小闹他会处理。灯光很美，音乐很美，他的俏皮话也没以前那么蠢，Hal一直看着他，被他逗乐的样子让人心折。  
总之，作为两人第一次约会（还真是），这一切都完美得不可思议。  
然后店门就被砸了。  
泥人样的怪物在大街上呜哇哇地横行霸道。  
干！  
无法坐视不管的Barry来不及交待Hal一句，趁着混乱急匆匆换上衣服。Wally负责疏散人群，他则忙于处理焦油坑惹出的乱子。被干扰的变异人极度愤怒地乱踩乱砸。Barry也很窝火。妈的你就非得挑我约会的晚上在我约会的店门口捣乱！？  
丫故意的是不是！？  
脑子发热的时候还有个更严峻的问题。  
Hal不愿意躲。  
“Barry呢！？”正跟闪电小子争执的Hal一见他来就转换了矛头，“你看见他了吗？他说他去上厕所，人呢！？”  
Wally给了他一个复杂的眼神：这节骨眼你去上厕所？？？  
Barry没心情搭理后辈的鄙夷，直接抱起Hal跑向安全地带。  
“嘿！？”  
“待在这儿——乖乖的！”Barry抚上他的脸颊，阻止他的抗议，“Barry没事，我保证。他或许也正在找你呢。待在这儿，多打几个电话，耐心等等，他会来的。你乖乖的。”心急如焚的Barry没心思逗留，捏着他下巴在唇上匆匆一吻，“唰”地没了踪影。  
Hal吓傻了。  
“呃……”他转向身边同样呆滞的路人，“你城守护者平时也这么热情吗？”  
战斗差不多接近尾声，Barry把Wally留下来领功，自己急急忙忙换好衣服奔向茫然四顾的飞行员：“Hal！”  
“你去哪了！？”Hal声线严厉。  
Barry不知所措：“我、我……”  
他男朋友突然伸手把他拽进怀里，狠狠亲了口脏兮兮的脸蛋，摁着后背搂紧了。  
“你吓死我了。”他咬牙切齿的，“吓死我了你个小混蛋……”  
Barry歉意地拍拍他脑袋。  
心里有个小人愉快蹦哒着唱歌。  
“我很抱歉。”他嗫喏着刚刚想好的措辞，“我找个死角躲了进去……外面太乱了我没敢出去……”  
“没关系，你做的是对的。”Hal放松下来，叹口气揉揉他脑袋，“别出来……”  
他点点头，见男友表情重新纠结起来，不禁紧张：“Hal怎么了？你哪里受伤了吗？”  
“……不。”看他神色如常仿佛毫不知情，Hal挣扎半晌，最终放弃了，“没事。”  
Barry担忧地看着他，刚才下意识的动作没在他脑子里留下任何概念，反倒怕自己搞砸了什么。初次约会就给人这么大惊喜，而Hal第一次来中城还……  
思前想后愈发唯恐自己城市没给男朋友留下好印象，Barry慌乱间下意识抓住他的手，在Hal疑惑的眼神中鼓足勇气提议：  
“我们去泡吧吧。”  
——第二个错误。

当你是Hal Jordan交往对象的时候。  
当你真的或者天真的以为自己拥有了他的时候。  
当你爱这个男人爱到全世界都是你假想敌的时候。  
千万、千万不要主动提及‘去酒吧’之类的活动。  
——不然你会嫉妒到死。

“Hal？”  
无数次搭讪，无数次揩油，无数次邀舞，无数次请酒。Barry叼着杯沿脸色阴沉地旁观。Hal Jordan是那种派对王子，在这种地方他不说话都发着光。虽然他现在的注意力只在一个人身上。  
而那个人明显不太开心。  
男人，酒吧，不开心就喝酒。  
Barry喝酒Hal只得陪着他喝酒。  
还忧心忡忡地嘱咐“少喝点”。  
最后自己醉趴了。  
Barry四处张望两眼，尔后一把将他抱了起来。没有酒店地址，没有同行人的联系方式（而且让他把这样的Hal交给别人？闪电侠也会小心眼的好吗），他最终还是带着Hal回了自己家。  
“Hal？”Barry让他靠着墙坐下，轻晃，“Hal，你要不要洗个澡再睡？”  
“唔嗯……”Hal勉强撑起通红的眼皮，迷迷糊糊地笑，“Bar！嘿！我亲爱的！”  
“是是是～”Barry无奈地笑着，搂着他拍拍后背，“洗洗吧，我在旁边看着。不然你睡得不舒服……”  
“唔……”Hal埋他肩头蹭，“Bar你好舒服……”  
Barry撑着他腋下扶他起来：“说了一万次不许这么形容我……”  
“抱起来软软的！”  
“说一个男人软我打你信不信？”  
“你工作的样子超性感！”  
“好好……”  
“那么多人喜欢你……”  
“……也没有很多。”Barry叹着气，把他抱进浴缸，“跟你那一溜前女友比弱爆了好吗？”  
“嫉妒了？”Hal仰在瓷面上，朦朦胧胧地笑。  
“……是啊。”Barry喃喃着，“我嫉妒了。”  
当他看他在酒吧里如鱼得水，左右逢源。  
即便聊得热火朝天也有人过来搭讪。  
即便面对面热舞也有人过来邀伴。  
即便Hal每次都礼貌地回绝，热情地揽着他的腰说自己有主，可这阻挡不了，Hal勾人的调情，迷人的笑容。  
这一切是他给予他的。  
Hal的一切都是他的。  
可是有人想夺走。  
他心神不宁，甚至是有点赌气地一杯一杯地叫酒，刻意和他拼，用自己作弊的能力把Hal灌醉，醉得黏在自己身上拉都拉不动的时候理所当然抱着他离开那里。  
掌心贴在男人赤裸的躯体上。无论抚触过多少次依旧爱不释手。氤氲的雾气中Hal浸在水里，安静地躺着，平静地入睡了。修长的脖颈仰出好看的线条，半湿的棕发凌乱地翘着，水雾柔和了他的眉眼，水珠沾湿他的唇。Barry怔愣地看着，想起它们含住自己的场景……  
顿时口干舌燥。  
“你是我的。”他出神地咕哝，“你是来找我的——可是有人想把你抢走。”  
Hal不会是第一次去酒吧。  
他不会是第一次喝醉。  
那么以往在他忘乎所以时，照看他、陪伴他、呵护他的人。  
是谁？  
“我真想把你藏起来。”Barry手指贴在他耳边，挨蹭着呢喃，“藏起来。吃下去。你是我的，Hal Jordan。”  
谁也拿不走。

tbc


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris对只有自己还没见过小竹马的男朋友一事很愤怒

Hal其实一点都不想起。要死，谁会想在宿醉的第二天早上起床？除了床和被子还有他怀里的温柔乡，除此之外的人间皆为地狱，无一处净土。  
真的，就让他死在梦里吧。Hal痛苦地皱着脸。  
他闹钟在响。  
Tom十分钟七个电话狂催。  
把他大宝贝儿也吵醒了。  
……艹你的Tom！  
Barry帮他把闹钟按掉，获得正主支支吾吾的首肯后替他接了电话，允诺会让Hal按时出门，而他得以再埋首在羽毛枕中自欺欺人十几分钟。  
朦胧间Hal感觉有人坐在了自己手边，把他身体翻了过来，手掌贴着他额头。Hal在那熨帖的体温中舒服地呻吟出声：“嘿我的宝贝儿……”  
“嘿……”Barry轻声回应，“我得去上班了，备用钥匙给你放桌上……”  
“几点了？”  
“你反正该起了。”他双手捂着他脸颊，“抱歉，不该拉着你喝这么多……”  
“男人嘛，去酒吧不拼酒还谈什么？”Hal手一伸把他抱了个满怀，“小东西没看出来啊，酒量这么好？”  
“唔……”Barry脸红红地被他搂着亲了又亲，“我天赋异禀……”  
“吃不胖，喝不醉。”Hal意犹未尽地咂咂嘴，“就没人想揍你吗？”  
“唔，Iris威胁过好几次……”  
“……好吧，我能拦就拦着。”  
“噫→_→”  
Hal笑着继续睡。  
“起来了～”  
“嗯～”他躺着，有一下没一下啄他脸颊，觉得口感不错又咬了咬，也没舍得用力，然后朝下吸吮他优雅的颈，“中城真是危险啊……”  
“比哥谭好多了。”Barry被他逗得浑身软。  
Hal含糊地咕哝：“我还没去过哥谭呢……”  
“唔，有时间去一次？”  
“去那干嘛？嫌命长？”  
“那儿有蝙蝠侠，”想了想，“还有Bruce Wayne。”  
“见到蝙蝠侠说明遇上了麻烦，哥谭的麻烦……啧，算了；至于Bruce Wayne——Bruce Wayne是谁？”  
“……你不是吧？”  
“我的小天使的暗恋对象吗？”  
“的确有半个美国的女孩都梦想着嫁给他——还有男孩。”Barry笑着捏捏他脸颊，“但我有我的好先生了。”  
“唔。”Hal在他唇下漾起得意的弧度，“我打包票他没我帅。”  
“这话说出去你会挨揍的。”  
“我跑得快。”  
“有闪电侠快？”  
“闪电侠……”Hal噎了一下。  
Barry疑惑地看着他不自然的表情：“嗯？”  
“……没事。”Hal想了想，又坏笑着揩了把油，“昨晚上有趁我断片了偷偷占便宜吗？”  
“！？”  
Barry“唰”地懵了：“我、什么、我……”  
“哈哈，开玩笑的，宝贝儿，你这么害羞的人儿……”Hal把他抱到一边，捂着额头呻吟着下了床，“好吧，得去工作……呃再不走Tom能杀了我……天，宝贝儿你有醒酒的药吗？我这样连门都出不去……”  
Barry单膝跪在床沿，讷讷地吐出个“有”。  
也不知在回答哪一句。

与此同时，S.T.A.R.……  
“你说、你们、都、见过、真人了！？”Iris抓着头发疯狂状。  
三人各怀心思地看天看地看黑板。  
“全部？全部！？”小记者指控地怒吼，“Patty听了整段前戏，Wally跟他吵了一架，连我爸都远远地瞥了一眼——认真的？认真的！？没有一个人通知我！？他妈还是我叫他带人过来的！”  
“……”  
看天看地看黑板。  
“昨天新闻组赶到的时候事情已经解决了，闪电侠连个红影子都没留下，就剩闪电小子在镜头前傻乐。”Iris把矛头指向弟弟，“你留下有什么用！？”  
“……我扫尾啊！”  
“Barry呢！？”  
“他要安抚他男朋友啊！”  
“所以你留下有什么用！？”  
“……”  
“他不走他男朋友也不会走！”小记者痛心疾首。  
“……人家急着二人世界……”  
“我就想看看是怎样一个人！”Iris愤怒地戳他脸蛋，“凭什么你对此毫不关心却比我占得先机！？”  
“……呃，”Wally欲言又止，“我没用真面目跟他打照面……能安慰到你吗？”  
“不！！！”  
“好吧……”  
“Well，其实我觉得也没啥好稀罕的。”Cisco皱皱鼻子，“就一男人……”  
“没错，就是个男人，”Caitlin帮腔道，“比你高，比你帅，比你结实，比你大方——噢这点待定，但腿比你长，嘴比你甜，发型比你酷，身材比你好，品味比你悦目，工作比你刺激，谈吐比你得体，还一眼看穿了你落在黑板上的公式，半句话没说得知你是闪电侠御用武器设计师——这有什么大不了的呢对吧Cisco？”  
Iris尖叫：“没在帮忙！”  
“干嘛拿我跟他比！？”Cisco惶恐+恼怒，“我又不追Barry！”  
被双击了的生化博士不以为意地耸肩：“因为在场只有你一个单身男士。”  
“……Caitlin！Snow！”Cisco抓狂，“你哪边的！？”  
“帅哥那边的。”  
“……队友爱呢！？”  
“爱你才要提醒你。”  
“……提醒我什么！？”Cisco抓狂，“哪样他有的我没有！？个子的确比我高吧——但他怎么就比我帅了！？”  
Caitlin睨了眼，饱含同情地看看他：“好吧，如果你硬要这么说——你长得其实挺可爱的Cisco。”  
“……你可以闭嘴了。”  
“他声音也……”  
“……你在报复对不对？你是不是在报复！？”  
“你吃了我的冷冻披萨！”  
“你果然是报复！”  
“我昨天跟他聊呃……吵了几句。”见Cisco蹭蹭蹭地超音速黑化，Wally弱弱地举手，“他看上去真的关心Barry，而且相当无畏……感觉挺不错一人。”  
“……他有多好跟我有什么关系！？”  
“而你这么跟我说有什么用？”Iris脸色铁青，“我又没见到人！”  
“见他干嘛？只要他在Barry肯定也在，而只要他俩站一起……”Cisco不满地咕哝，“他妈的辣眼睛！”  
“我连被辣一下的机会都被剥夺了！”小记者继续疯，“我无法想象爸爸连那人是谁都不知道就已经见过本人而我却——独家！独家！我的独家！！！”  
“说到独家，相比较而言我更关心的是……”闪电小队专属技工茫然地看着在场其他人，“闪电侠艹粉的谣言怎么回事？”  
“无聊粉丝的意淫吧？”Caitlin摆摆手，“不新鲜了。”  
“要是网页刷新能有我一半的速度，我一天能看到十万人分别扬言‘我跟闪电侠上过床’，其中至少两万个有理有据有图有真相。”Wally摊手，“然而我们都知道，目前只有三个人这么说不是在造谣。”  
“那三个人还不是他的粉。”Iris急躁地反驳回去，“别管他们！”  
“……”  
Cisco乖乖闭嘴。  
“你说Joe也见过本人了？”看她稍微平息了些，Caitlin好奇地问，“怎么？我们队长终于给家长摊牌了？”  
“不是。”Wally接话，“昨天有处现场，他带着人一起去的。爸爸觉得他们之间气场很奇怪，但并没有确定，回到家给我们抱怨，我和姐姐也什么都没说。”  
“……啊，”Caitlin可惜地啧，“还以为他终于想通了……”  
“就他那胆子？”Iris嗤道，“他都不敢告诉男朋友自己是闪电侠……”  
“……什么？”  
“他男朋友到现在还蒙在鼓里吧？”  
“看昨天那架势，一定的吧。”Caitlin同情地摊手，“死活也没敢说出口。”  
“他没说？”  
“是啊。”  
“不很正常……”  
“他没说！？”  
其余三人奇怪地看向他。  
闪电小子继续呆滞状：“你确定他没说？”  
“当然。”  
“他哪次恋爱了敢告诉恋爱对象真相……”  
“可是他亲了他！”Wally难以置信。  
Cisco冷嗤：“他每分钟都在亲他……”  
“作为闪电侠！”  
“……”  
三人互相对视一眼。  
熊熊八卦之火死灰复燃。

Barry一整天都心神不宁。Hal走之前脸色很差，虽然本人信誓旦旦地说这比空军训练好受得多，也答应会按时吃药。Barry就是放不下心。  
而一想到他身边跟着别的男人？  
小法证官差点把试管给离碎了。  
但他不好直接去询问状况，他才不要当那种“为了件小事”一小时六十个电话的黏人女朋友，会招人烦的。  
Patty：“……所以你一小时跑出去六次每次至少五分钟地确认他是否安好！？”  
“……五次！”  
“上个小时是七次！”  
“……我又没耽误工作！”  
“你晃得我眼花！”Patty想砸墙，“Barry Allen你赶紧给我滚！滚去约会！”  
“他在工作呢！”Barry一脸“你怎么可以这么不懂事”、谴责地看着他。  
“……”  
Patty炸了。

差点被前女友人道的Barry下班后扑男友怀里委委屈屈地诉苦。Hal纵容地笑着，随口给他和Tom介绍了一下，然后搂着人在同事的怒视中慢慢晃走了，陪吃陪喝陪轧马路，把人安抚得差不多后，两人手牵手站在Barry的家门口。  
干咳：“我到家了。”  
“嗯。”  
沉默。  
Barry怔忡地看着他：“你还在这儿？”  
“……那不然呢？”  
“在这儿干嘛？”  
“……难道让我睡大街吗！？”  
“不是……”Barry不知所措地结结巴巴，“你、你们公司不是安排了……”  
“那是Tom。Carol说我男朋友既然同城正好给她省了一间房钱！”  
“你的行李……”  
“刚来又没你家钥匙，难道堆门口吗！？”  
反应过来的屋主呆滞状：“所以你会一直住我这儿？”  
Hal假装受伤地捂胸口：“你还真要我睡大街……”  
Barry欢呼地跳进他怀里。  
“行李呢？”  
“下午就放屋里了。”  
“所以你现在完完全全是我的了？”  
“看你怎么定义的了。”  
“我有一堆事想和你做。”他捧着他的脸意犹未尽地亲了又亲。  
“巧了。”Hal笑着迎合男友的热情，从他屁股兜里摸出钥匙打开门，“我也一样。”

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry带Hal去见家长。Joe被孩子们做了好久心理建设

“Hal……”  
“嗯？”  
Barry跟他面对着面，几乎被他整个儿圈怀里的给他系领带：“我呃……”  
“怎么？”  
“明天周末……”  
“是啊。”  
“我、我得……”  
“出差？”  
“不是、我……”  
“你知道我不会读心是吧，宝贝熊？”  
“我得……去Joe家吃饭。”他低着头，“以往都这样，没什么推脱的理由……”  
“一整天？”  
“嗯……”  
“好啊。”  
“午餐就不陪你了……”  
“没关系，我带Tom转悠两圈。”  
“……”Barry咽下心头那点不爽，“晚餐……”  
“晚餐我也……”  
“……你能跟我一起去吗？”  
“！？”  
Hal呆住了。  
Barry继续整着他领带：“你也知道，Iris想见你，追杀我一个星期了；Wally你也没认识；至于Joe……Joe他……我总不能瞒一辈子……”  
“……”  
“Hal……”  
Hal捏捏他脸蛋：“他们都喜欢什么？”  
“唔？”  
“第一次见老丈人一家，总不能空着手吧？”  
“你、你随意，别太夸张，也别太猎奇。”他手足无措又结巴了，“还有，在Joe面前可别说什么‘老丈人’，他真的会揍人的……”  
“哇好怕。”  
“你要是……不想去的话……”  
“见家长呢，怎么可以临阵脱逃？”Hal在他唇角“啵”了口，拍拍手背让他别再折腾这条可怜的领带，“明天中午我跟Tom去选礼物。”  
“好……”  
“有什么需要注意的吗？”  
“没，就按你平时待人接物的那一套就行。其它我会替你打好招呼。”Barry信誓旦旦的，笑着与Hal交换一吻。两人手挽手出了门。  
只是他所谓的“打招呼”……  
“晚上我带我男朋友过来。”第二天吃完中饭Barry端着碟子起身，不经意地提了一句。  
“哦。”Joe随口答应，翻了两页报纸突然顿住，“等等……”  
“嗖”！  
“Barry Allen！？”

Joe West惊怒交加。  
他活那么大岁数，经手无数罪犯恶徒、奇人异事，经历过妻子离家、领养、认亲、儿女青春期、女儿的男朋友、儿子的女朋友、儿子和女儿订婚又取消、儿子失恋、女儿失恋、女儿儿子互相渣了对方，等等等等扎堆的让他一颗老心脏大起大落的大小事，他现在已基本上练就得宠辱不惊。  
但是……  
儿子的男朋友？？？  
“你们！给我！解释！”  
正主跑得太快，拦不住又特么追不上，无计可施的老警察只得将矛头转向另外俩人。  
……他们竟然的确知情！？  
Wally好无辜：“我就跟他吵过一架……”  
“我跟他连面都没对上。”Iris抱臂耿耿于怀。  
“但你们都事先知道他交了个男朋友。”  
“……”  
“而且都瞒着我！？”  
“我的作用只是在Iris套话时阻止他逃跑……”  
“Barry才是当事人，”小记者据理力争，“他才有把自己的交往对象透露你的权利——以及义务！”  
“作为记者你什么时候对八卦守口如瓶了？”  
“我是时政版的！”Iris对于自己成为被殃及的那条鱼非常不满，“而且我要是管不好自己的嘴首先扒的就是那小子的秘密身份好吗！？”  
“所以你的确刻意瞒我！？”  
“你有在听吗！？”  
“呃现在纠结这个也没意义不是吗？”Wally硬着头皮打圆场，“他们交往几个月了，该做的也都做了……”  
“什么叫该做的也都做了？”Joe捂着心口一副受惊过度的恐慌样。  
“……不至于吧爸！？”Iris强忍着翻白眼的冲动，“他们交往了！当着Caitlin和Cisco搂搂抱抱、在焦油坑砸出来的废墟上接吻，你指望他们私底下能纯洁到哪儿去——他们在办公室都搞起来过……”  
“他们在办公室……”可怜的老父亲差点心肌梗死，“……了！？”  
“……嗯呢。”  
“为什么我不知道！？”  
“……呃……”Iris仔细回想Patty交待的细节，“那天人来的时候你在队长屋里，然后俩人进了实验室，你也知道Barry那间隔音多好……你出来又直奔案发现场……没往他办公室拐……”  
Joe脸色铁青。  
一想到有个不知哪儿来的【Iris：海滨】野小子【Iris：人家叫Hal Jordan】曾在他眼皮底下【Iris：后半段你出去了】搞他儿子【Iris：准确地说……好吧算了】他妈的还……  
“……那个跟他去现场的……”  
“对。”  
“……”  
还明目张胆到自己跟前溜了一圈！  
老警察差点一口血。  
“呃，事情、事情其实没那么糟……”Wally尝试着安慰父亲，“也、也许、那个、你想想……Barry有超能力，还不一定谁上谁下……”  
Iris一个眼刀让他闭了嘴。  
Jie心情复杂地看着他亲儿子：“就因为他有超能力……”  
“嘎？”  
“那人是变异人吗？”  
“不是……”  
“跟别的男人做过吗？”  
“据说没……”  
“都是第一次当然是受伤了也能迅速愈合的那个在下面了！”  
“……”  
老警官相当愤慨，“这点体贴都没有未免太枉费我二十多年的殷切教育了！”  
“…………”  
Wally无语凝噎。  
Iris差点没忍住喷笑。  
眼看着父亲气得灌了个热水袋摁在心口萎到一旁沙发上，Wally强打起精神再接再厉地游说：“人晚上就跟Barry一起过来了……”  
“来什么来，让他滚！”  
“干嘛啊！？”Iris差点拍案而起，“我筹备一个月就等着跟人见一面——见面礼都买好了！”  
“你怎么这么积极！？”  
“超级大帅哥！飞行员！让Barry一见钟情！风里来雨里去就为送杯咖啡！你儿子的第一个男朋友！有生之年可能也是唯一一个了——你一点都不好奇吗！？”Iris愤慨地敲桌子，“你真的一点都不动心吗，爸爸！？”  
Joe动摇地扭曲了表情：“不……”  
“最重要的是——Barry爱他爱得死去活来，护他的架势跟匹狼似的。”Wally帮腔，“他清楚你会是什么反应，不知做了多久思想准备才下决心带人来见你。你这回把人吓回去，别说有没有第二次，Barry什么时候愿意跟你说话都待商议。”  
“……”  
“这可是孩子的‘男’朋友诶……”她刻意在性别上标重音，“万一是坏人怎么办？万一有歹心怎么办？万一他不想来真的、他伤害了他，怎么办？Barry这状态你指望他能自己看明白？你作为一名资深老警员、作为Barry的监护人、作为他的家人及朋友，没有义务帮他把把关吗？”Iris覆上他手背，“爸爸？”  
老人赌气地把热得他冒汗的暖手宝扔一边嘟囔着站起来，“我去研究你奶奶的菜谱……”  
俩孩子在他身后无声欢呼。  
“你先忙着，爸。”Iris甜蜜地笑着揽上Wally肩膀，“我帮Wally给新姑爷物色礼物去——需要替你带一样吗？”  
“给他做顿饭就不错了还准备什么礼物！”  
“帮你带回来一样。”女孩笑着挽上弟弟手臂，“对了，爸？”  
“唔？”  
“Hal不知道Barry是闪电侠，别说漏嘴了。”  
“……嗯。”  
俩人嬉笑着，靠Wally的能力作弊一路狂飚。  
Joe自己对着菜谱琢磨一阵。  
突然笑出声。  
至少Barry有了神速力，第一个告诉了自己。  
哼╯^╰

与West一家的聚餐超乎想象得顺利。  
Iris没有表现得像个八卦记者，Wally没有表现得像个青春期躁动的大孩子，Joe……Well，Joe还是Joe，全程冷着脸，但至少对于Hal挑起的话题和询问都会妥善地答复，并没让人难堪。  
“谢了Joe！”趁着Hal跟Wally看球赛，Barry悄悄凑到养父身边，感激地说，“你知道这对我来说有多重要……”  
“……唔。”老人瞥了他两眼，表情终于还是柔和下来，“他看起来还不错……”  
“他超级好！”  
“你眼光一向刁钻。”他肯定道，“只是认定他的话，今后不会像以前那么顺利……”  
“我知道。”Barry依旧是那副快乐的样子，“我有你们支持就够了。”  
Joe拍拍他肩膀：“有打算进一步吗？”  
“有时间带他去见我爸妈。”  
Joe愣了一下。  
“……噢，”他迟钝地缓过神，“噢，哇哦……”  
“没想那么远？”Barry不好意思地挠挠头，“他在中城时间不长，我想都带他去看看……”  
“……挺好。”老警察撇着嘴，肯定地点点头，“挺好的。”  
“爸妈会喜欢他的！”这次甚至没用疑问句。  
Joe附和着点头，忧伤地望天。  
小白菜被拱走了。  
不，小白菜自己跳出来跟着跑了。  
……还特么占了多大便宜似的。

Barry一条腿盘在沙发上拆礼物：“Iris送的什么？还神神秘秘不许当面拆……！？”  
“拆开后就不好带的东西吧……是什么？”  
故作镇定地藏垫子下：“不，没什么。”  
Hal狐疑地走近：“你觉得我会信？”  
“爱信不信……”Barry一把将东西窝怀里，试图从他侧面突围，“我去洗漱……”  
“小东西你还真觉得躲得了？”Hal一把截住他的腰把人抱起来转了三圈，顺势抽走他肚子上的那叠布，“是什么……！？”  
Barry悲愤地捂脸。  
Hal脸色阴晴不定：“这是……”  
“好像……”  
“……闪电侠款情趣制服？”  
“你别说出来！”  
哪知Hal一副比他还消化不良的表情，看着那件红的、有头罩有耳朵特么还有花纹的、高仿真的……  
情趣制服。  
“……这皮手铐又是怎么回事？”  
“呃，”Hal也结巴了，“赠、赠送的吧……速度最快的英雄被困囹圄……禁忌的刺激？”  
“……”  
以为用手铐能困住闪电侠？太天真了吧！？  
Barry脸色铁青。  
卧槽Iris你让我以后怎么直视自己的制服！？妈的要是哪天穿错跑出去了怎么办？怎么办！？  
“I、Iris究竟在想什么……”Barry脸红红地试图拿回来，“超级英雄的制服应该根本没法……”  
“这件可以。”Hal吞咽了下，给他示意，“它在特殊部位设有隐形拉链……”  
“……”What the FUUUUUUUUUUUCK！？  
Barry整个人都熟了。  
这什么逆天的设计谁想的！！！？？？  
……但是等等！  
“你为什么这么熟悉？”  
“……”  
“Hal？”  
“我……”Hal难得语塞，“我查过……”  
“……你干嘛！？”  
“查过，这款很挑人，苛求身材和性别，销量不高所以不贵。但Barry你身材那么好……想买来着……”  
“……”身材好和情趣制服有见鬼的关系！？  
“那你……”他磕磕绊绊地，不知为什么话锋一转，“可你为什么……没有很开心……”  
“我……当时……”Hal心情复杂，“我当时以为闪电侠跟我是完全没有交集的……”  
“……”然、然后呢？  
Barry紧张得直冒冷汗。  
原本没交集……然后呢？  
Hal抿着唇挣扎，最后下定决心般说：“Barry我有事告诉你。”

tbc


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry向Hal坦白了。而Hal的反应出乎他意料

Barry胆战心惊地等着。  
Hal张了张嘴。  
他屏住了呼吸。  
“Barry你……”依旧天人交战，“你跟闪电侠……真的是朋友？”  
“……看情况。”Barry面无表情地抱着手臂，内心尖叫得仿佛活见鬼，旋转炸裂飞快地盘算一会儿对方质问自己该怎么办，“他怎么了，Hal？”  
“……好吧，”Hal挣扎着开口了，“闪电侠他……”语塞，“他……”纠结。  
Barry睁大眼睛看着他。  
“他……”豁出去了，“他吻了我。”  
“……What！？”  
“……Barry……”  
“什么时候！？”  
卧槽哪个混球伪装成闪电侠亲他男朋友卧槽Wally是不是你妈的别让我揪出来卧槽卧槽我自己都没穿着制服跟Hal……  
“来中城后第一次约会的晚上。”已经起了头的Hal也镇定了些，“你不见了，我想找你，他硬把我送到安全地带……然后吻了我。”  
Barry一脸恍惚。  
好像……  
的确……  
日哦……  
我勒个去……  
妈的怪不得这几天Caitlin看他的表情那么幸灾乐祸！  
Cisco还反复提醒自己艹粉掉人品！  
艹他【哔——】【哔——】的粉！他连他男朋友都没上过！  
“Barry，你看……”见他半天没回应，Hal又有点慌神，“我当时找你找得快心衰了，这事完全没预警的，他动作那么快，我发誓就只是碰了碰嘴唇，我绝对没主动……”  
“你喜欢吗？”他突然问。  
“……啊？”  
“你喜欢他亲你吗？”  
“Barry你就这么想我！？”Hal受伤捂心。  
“你喜欢吗？”Barry坚持。  
“不喜欢。”义正辞严。  
“为什么不喜欢？”  
“我是你男朋友！”  
“抛开这一层，喜欢吗？”  
“不喜欢。”  
“为什么不喜欢！？”  
“因为我不喜欢他！”  
“你为什么不喜欢他！？”  
“好吧他人很好，他超甜，他嘴唇挺软，他眼睛也很漂亮但那是因为像你，他闻起来也像你而且他有超能力，他天天拯救世界，但那不是我的世界，我跟他没关系……”  
“你怎么跟他没关系！？”Barry直跳脚，“你怎么可以跟他没关系！？”  
“因为我不喜欢他！”  
“你凭什么不喜欢他！？”  
“Jesus Barry究竟怎么回事！？”  
被厉声喝停的Barry一下愣住了，Hal不明所以、匪夷所思地瞪他，却在看到那双蓝眼睛蒙上水雾时慌了神：“Bar？天呐怎怎么了？我保证、我保证当时完全没准备……”他手忙脚乱地搂住他，又哄又劝，“我发誓我没主动，那就是个意外，没有下回，好吗？大大大大不了再见面我给他一拳？”  
“你不许揍他……”Barry闷在他怀里气呼呼地蹭眼角。  
“当然，他那么甜……”  
“你讨厌他吗？”  
“不讨厌，怎么可能讨厌？那是闪电侠。”Hal叹着气揉揉他脑袋，“可我喜欢你。”  
“你不许讨厌他。”Barry扑在他怀里，委屈兮兮地嘟囔，“不许打他，不许给他添麻烦，不许危险来了不躲不避让他不得不去救你，他亲你的时候不许推开他，他问你喜不喜欢你得回应他……”  
“呃，小熊？”Hal表情略扭曲，“你知道自己在说什么……”  
Barry抬头吻上他的嘴唇，纠缠片刻后微微退开半分，眼瞳中跃动着金黄的电流。  
Hal呆住了。  
他怔怔地看着那双水蓝色泪汪汪的眼睛，一时不确定是不是自己疯了：“Bar你刚刚……”  
“小静电，当我试图使用神速力的时候就会出现。”他坦然道，“是我吻了你。你不用担心我被自己的好朋友挖墙脚什么的。那的确是我，虽然我没有概念——我当时快急疯了，你又蠢兮兮地想冲回战场，我当时做出什么都不奇怪。”  
Hal消化不良地摇着头：“你是闪电侠。”  
“对。”  
“……你是闪电侠。”  
“嗯。”  
……我说你俩眼睛那么像！！！  
Hal表情略扭曲。  
他妈声音也一样！！！  
嘴唇！！！还有嘴唇！！！  
卧槽尝起来一模一样我是傻了吗！？  
“你是闪电侠……”  
Barry紧张的背都快抽筋了：“是、是的……”  
“所以在警局，你撞到我，不是为了搭讪？”  
“……你还记得我们的邂逅？”  
Hal奇怪地看着他：“我当然记得——但那不是邂逅了不是吗？”  
Barry哑然。  
“你是闪电侠，”Hal慢慢地说，“S.T.A.R.的确是你的大本营。而你可以瞬间跑到海滨城。”  
“……对。”  
“来还项链的那天你也不是赶了一夜飞机特地送我家的。”  
“……晚上去送……不知怎么解释……早上起床才……”  
“所以你并不累。”  
“可能比你睡得还好。”  
“……”  
Barry艰涩地吞咽。  
“你能瞬间跑到海滨城……”Hal头晕目眩地抚上额头，“我还坐飞机来找你……”  
“……你不是出差……”  
“这不是试飞员的活儿，Barry。”Hal尖锐地打断他，“我自己申请随行的，机票钱都是从工资里扣的。”  
“……”  
Barry愧疚地抽抽鼻子。  
“……给报销了。”  
“好。”  
“……你……”Hal挣扎片刻，最终决定先搞定眼前的事，“还有什么想说的、什么需要我知道的，说出来，Barry Allen，这是你最后的机会了。”  
“……”  
“闪电侠！”  
“……我、我给你送咖啡，因为那对我来说真的没什么，而你喜欢它。”Barry结结巴巴、不知所措地说了下去，“我让Cisco关注你小区的监控，好在你回家之前回家——但是只有小区监控，没有其它他们扬言要骇进去的；从来没有什么出差，也没什么站台分离焦虑症，我是跑去海滨的，不想在机票上花钱；你同事围殴你那天我一直跟在旁边，因为我想见你又不知道怎么跟你解释，坦白来说那也不是唯一一次……如果我的行为给予你错误的好感从而让你产生错误的预估我很抱歉……”  
“不，别……”Hal制止他，“别说了……太超过了……”  
“Hal……”  
“收声！”  
Barry闭了嘴，看着男友阴晴不定的脸，噤若寒蝉地站在一边，泫然欲泣地听候发落。  
世界观重启，重启，重启ing……  
“……Barry？”  
“唔嗯？”  
“熊宝宝还我。”  
QAQ  
Barry后退一步。  
“你是闪电侠，还留着他干嘛——还我。”  
QAQ  
Barry又后退一步。  
“我送闪电侠个闪电熊？”兀自纠结的Hal恨不得抽自己，“我自己独守空房的时候怎么办！？”  
Barry眨眨眼：“啊？”  
他扭头朝卧室走：“我抱去海滨……”  
Barry扑他背上：“不给！”  
“我买的！”  
“自己再做一个去！”  
“还我！”  
Q^Q  
“……让小熊过来我亲一口。”  
Barry红着脸凑过去亲了他一口。  
“……我是说泰迪熊——Ow！”  
挨揍了。  
Hal揉着腰嘟囔着抱怨某人掉马后打人变疼了，不料怀里突然多了个小东西。  
Barry揪着他衣襟：“Hal你没生气……”  
“我生气啊，”Hal叹了声，把人搂紧了，“这么大的事……”  
“我没想……瞒你的……”Barry发着抖，“可是当我想告诉你……我就是、就是开不了口……Hal我没想瞒着你……”  
“我知道。”Hal安抚地轻拍他后背。  
“太危险了。”他发着抖，“这种生活太危险……我不该把你牵扯进来……我只是……我控制不了，Hal我喜欢你……从第一次在珠宝店看你被人打……”  
“揍趴人的是我。”  
“你受伤了！”Barry耿耿于怀。  
Hal翻个白眼。  
“别离开我。”他语气又软下来，胆战心惊的，“我不能……Hal我不能失去你……”  
Hal懊恼地叹出声：“禁止这么对我说话。”  
“……哦……”  
“让我怎么拒绝你？”  
“……啊？”  
Hal抵着他额头：“走了我去哪啊，还琢磨让我睡大街呢？”  
Barry怔愣着还没回神，突然被人打横抱起来，攫获嘴唇索取亲吻。  
“你在这儿，想让我去哪儿？”  
呆滞：“你不是要跟我分手……”  
“我疯了吗？”Hal一脸莫名，“中城两个天使都属于我了，赚翻了好吗？”  
Barry眼红红脸也红红地伏在他肩头。  
“我生气是因为你竟然提都没准备提。”Hal挫败深深，“要不是疏忽那一下让我自己挑起来了……而我特么瞎了吗……”  
“对、对不起……”  
“机票别忘报销了。”  
“你滚啦……”  
“说话不算话不是英雄的行为！”  
“我现在不是闪电侠。”Barry理直气壮，“我是你男朋友！”  
“闪电侠也是我男朋友。”Hal把他放床上，拢身下亲亲，感叹道，“你真是个宝藏，Barry Allen……”  
Barry羞得颤了一下：“你别、别说这么奇怪的话……”  
“你还有多少小秘密没告诉我？”手指探进裤沿，滑进他温热的臀缝，“还是说需要我自己探索？”  
“别用、别用这种词……”Barry几乎蜷进他的臂弯，“我的一切都是你的……”他瑟缩地说，“都是你的，你不用试探……我都给你了……”讷讷的，“你只需要慢慢撷取就行了……”  
Hal手臂抽搐着收紧：“Barry……”眼神危险，“Barry，我的宝贝……”  
Barry羞涩却坦然地与他唇齿相依：“慢一点……别太快了……”他忧虑地说，“不然太早失去新鲜感，你就厌倦了……”  
“有人敢对闪电侠用这个词吗？”Hal叹息着握着他的手抚上自己脸颊，“我才是那个平淡无奇的普通人，Barry，你的世界运转速度是我的几千亿倍，在我可能做出任何伤害你的事之前你就能将我远远抛至脑后……”  
“我不会。”Barry恼火地咬住他的唇，“我花了这么长时间把你追到手……”  
“……明明是我追你……”  
“闭嘴我主动的！”  
“你在我几乎得手的第二天跑了回头又自己追一次！这不算！”  
“闪电侠主动追求你你还有什么不满！？”  
“……好吧，这也行。”Hal勉为其难地撇嘴，“那么Iris的礼物能派上用场了吗？”  
“！？不要！！！”  
“别害羞啊宝贝儿，我的制服诱惑啊！”  
“诱惑你自己穿去！”  
“正主在这儿要我像个变态模仿狂一样穿着你的情趣制服？”  
“你也知道这样变态……”扑腾着挣扎。  
“你自己穿就另当别论了。”Hal蹭蹭他脖子，“好嘛宝贝儿，就当补偿我？”  
“补偿你什么啊？”Barry刻意冷着脸——要在Hal软绵绵的气音下维持起来有点困难。  
可怜巴巴：“我们本来可以相拥而眠的每个漫漫长夜？”  
“……”  
O^O  
Barry咒骂窜进浴室。  
眼前一溜火花闪电不见了人，Hal赞叹地“哇哦”，把自己抛进床被，斜躺在上面风骚地招手：“干嘛躲起来换呐你哪儿我没看过啊闪电侠？”  
“再废话你今晚自己睡！”

tbc


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry穿着情趣制服跟Hal来了一发

两人在真正实施起来的时候才意识到这套制服其实是略带惩罚意味的。Barry刚开始没几分钟就受不了了。皮革不厚不薄，但把试穿者全身都裹了进去，阴茎被压着，甚至手掌足心都牢牢套住了。感觉像被封闭了，感觉像是……

像他真正的制服。

但这是给Hal的补偿，Hal想看这样的他，想看他孤立无援、穿着制服被自己欺负的样子——谁让他让他担惊受怕？

谁让他将这个身份隐瞒了这么久？

Hal解开了私密处的开口。

突然暴露的羞耻感差点把他眼泪都逼出来。没有前戏——没法有，Hal用舌头打开了他。

那一瞬间Barry甚至不确定这是不是惩罚了，当Hal的舌头一遍一遍不厌其烦地搅进紧缩的肉腔，扩张他，帮他润滑、帮他放松。但他很快察觉其中的残酷。他感受不到Hal搂着自己的手，感受不到Hal的亲吻，Hal的抚摸，他的手腕被锁着扣在头顶，他触碰不到自己，触碰不到Hal，看不见Hal，他所能认知的一切就是有人正一点一点打开着他，但他甚至感觉不到本该喷洒在自己身上的湿热吐息。

他感觉不到他。

“Hal？”Barry声音里洇出哭腔，“Hal……”

手指代替了舌头肏弄他的后穴，Hal倾身过来，安慰地轻抚他的脸颊，饱含歉意地与他亲吻。Barry急切地纠缠住他的舌头，喉咙发出窒息的呜咽：“Hal……”

“我不是在惩罚你，小熊。”他看出来了，语气中满是心疼，“我没想惩罚你。这本该是你情我愿的——你可以设个关键词，像专业的那样。实在受不了我们就停下，好吗？别勉强自己……”

他微微抽泣地看着他，那双温柔的棕色眼睛。他爱自己，Hal毫无保留地爱着他，而他却隐瞒了这么久……

“不用。”他抽泣着，“不用，我没事、让我看着你就行了——我只是想看着你……”

Hal点点头，亲吻他俏薄的眼睑，慢慢栖身到他双腿间：“蜷起来——好孩子，像往常那样。疼的话要说，知道吗？我没法用以前的方式让你放松，你得试着照顾自己。受不了了就喊停，听见没？”

Barry支吾着点点头，在Hal安抚的亲吻下慢慢平静，后穴乖巧地舒张开让他进出得更顺利，双腿满足地夹上他的腰身。

“嗯唔……”

当被真的进入时，Barry微蹙起眉，却没流露出多余的痛苦表情。他还有点紧——毕竟少了肉体的抚触。但熟悉性爱的身子很快在男人温柔的浅戳深入中酥软，驯服地容纳了热情不减的巨物。

Hal没有脱衣服——很公平，毕竟皮革的触感比不上棉麻。而这样衣冠整齐、只裸露出私密部位的性事，让他油然生出难以言喻的羞耻。好像激战时被人拖着、按在阴暗角落操干。

有一种被强迫的隐秘快感。

Barry张嘴，大口大口地喘息。除了后穴进出的阳具他什么都感受不到。Hal一直保持在他视野里，有时俯身亲吻，有时咬咬他脸颊。他也被这制服折磨得不轻。Hal喜欢在他身上留下痕迹——虽然留不下来。他喜欢啃咬他的脖颈，揉弄他的乳尖，他喜欢自己做这一切时Barry发着抖轻叫的可爱样子。但他做不到。这让他焦躁。让他下身的动作不自觉重了起来，一次狠过一次，有些粗鲁地撞在肠壁前敏感的腺体上。

“嗯呃——啊呃Hal、Hal啊！”

他扯着手铐中间的锁链，无助地呜咽，好几次想冲破束缚搂住Hal与他接吻。他拼命忍住了。可忍不了声音中的抽噎。这样若即若离、不上不下的颠簸真的太折磨人了。他想摸摸自己——他想摸摸Hal。可他碰不到他，他除了缩紧后穴没有丝毫挽留他的办法。为什么Hal不抱着自己、为什么——为什么他不抱着自己？

“Hal——Hal、Hal！”Barry忍不住发抖，“Hal求你……Hal求你了……”

“怎么了？”Hal呼吸也开始不稳，侵占的频率乱了章法。好紧——今天这小东西怎么这么紧？软腔恨不得把他吞进去似的收绞，让他抽离推进都有些吃力，让他欲罢不能、发了狠地舂开重重吸裹过来的蜜道，将自己完全嵌了进去。

“嗯啊——呃嗯Hal……Hal啊拜托、拜托Hal拜托拜托……”

Hal欺身过去，失控地啄吻他的脸颊，与他接吻，研磨他的唇瓣，吸吮他的舌尖，模仿性交的动作进出他的嘴巴，下身饥渴地掠夺他的甜蜜。Barry在他的攻势下拱起了身子，脚掌隔着靴子摩擦床面，这让他更加焦躁地痉挛地绷紧：“Hal抱着我、Hal求你了抱着我、我不行了、Hal我不行的抱抱我、抱抱我Hal、Hal求你……”

Hal揽住他的腰身，借力更深重地楔入他身体。Barry一点都不介意。得偿所愿的他安静地哼哼着，放松下来迎合男人的唇舌，舒展手臂，眼角还残留着刚刚沁出的泪，委屈兮兮的，多可怜的样子。让人忍不住想安慰，让人忍不住……

忍不住想欺负。

“嗯唔、唔……哼嗯Ha……Hal啊……唔嗯……”

颠送紧凑又规律，Barry在这样的频率里啜泣着低吟，后穴一阵接一阵缩紧，被束缚在制服中的性器难耐地烧灼，他想要，他饥渴地向上磨蹭Hal，却不得要领。皮革太厚也太硬了，把他压的紧紧的，他根本什么都感觉不到，他想让Hal触碰自己，但他不想让Hal松开手臂——这是他仅有的了，他仅有的依偎在Hal怀里的方式，一旦Hal松手、一旦Hal放开他他就什么都没了……

前端得不到疏解，欲火烧灼中Barry更加焦躁地挺腰迎合男人的硬热。他想触碰自己，他想触碰Hal，他想射，他想被干到什么都想不起来。他过热了，脑子完全浑了，他摇头哭喊着Hal的名字，他慌了，他想结束，他没法继续浸淫在这种不上不下激情中，他受不了了……

Hal箍着他的腰，朝他酥软的小穴里重重地顶了三下，顶得一簇簇电流夹着火星往他脑子上涌，顶得他完全懵了，只有软在男人的臂弯，颤颤地轻叫。

“受不了了吗？”Hal捏着他下巴，呼吸也有些不稳，“想射？”

Barry抿着唇胡乱地点头，眼泪不停地往下掉：“求你……Hal啊！”

男人突然直起腰，离开他的身体，压住他的膝盖狠狠拓进饥渴的蜜穴，动作直接而暴虐。他看着身下被紧紧限制在制服中的人儿，只有需要被疼爱的穴口裸露着，在他后撤时瑟缩着挽留，当他侵入时又严丝合缝地将他包裹，从第三视角估计都看不出他被人深深地侵犯着、正含着自己的巨物不知廉耻地吸吮。

如果他射进他体内会怎样？

他会含着自己的精液、脸颊绯红地与恶人对抗吗？

Hal几乎疯狂。

Barry无助地哭出声。他又感觉不到他了。温度一时间抽离让他有一种被抛弃的绝望。他崩溃了。他挣扎着晃动腰身，迷乱间不知自己嘶吼了什么。他被更加粗暴地掠夺，后穴一次紧过一次挛缩，似乎有丝丝电流从交合的地方窜上大脑，烧得他都懵了。但他并不在意。他几乎没法感知，他只需要Hal，他想触碰Hal，他……

他高潮了。

快感如海水，汹涌地淹没了他的身体。那一瞬间Barry完全懵了，他眼睛徒劳地张着，什么都看不到，只有躯壳本能地痉挛、抽动、颤抖，无法弹跳的阴茎在制服里吐露白浊，酸软的后穴被继续不间断地顶弄，极乐的空茫中心里泛起莫名的委屈。

Hal又搂住了他，深深拥吻，在他后穴激烈挺送一阵后重重抵上滞涩的皮革，战栗、喟叹，在他体内激烈地攀上顶点。

Barry委屈地眨着眼，看着他，好像他是坏人似的，脱力的身体使不出共振，只得徒劳地挣扎着扯动自己的双手。Hal轻柔地从他体内退出来，扔掉灌满的套套，摘下他的头罩，看进那双溢满了欲念和莫名情愫的蓝眼睛，打开手铐。双臂获得自由的Barry不得要领地撕扯着自己身上的制服，急切地追寻他的唇，喉咙发出可怜的呜咽。Hal找到制服的拉链，摸索着将人从紧绷的制服炼狱里解救出来，破茧一般。手臂刚刚裸露出来Barry就缠上他的脖颈，胡乱地抚摸，绝望地撕开他的T恤，双手覆上他胸膛、抚摸他的小腹他的脊背，最后手臂屈在两人胸前整个陷进Hal怀抱，委屈兮兮地呜咽出声。

哭得人心都碎了。

男人安慰地拥紧了他汗湿的赤裸肉身，诱哄着拉下他的手臂，亲亲揉揉冰凉的手腕，手指陷进半长的金发，在他畏缩时亲吻挺翘的鼻梁，怜惜而疼爱地说：“我哪儿也不去，好吗？”

Barry还是不确定地看着他。

Hal斜在床头，慵懒地搂着精疲力竭的可人儿，掌心裹住被冷落了一夜的阴茎，慢悠悠地揉弄捋动，惹得他发出软绵绵的鼻音，逗弄得他的身体又在美味轻颤时衔住了他的嘴唇，享用般与他接吻。

 

tbc


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal想知道Barry作为闪电侠为什么从来不试图上自己。而Barry给出的理由让他怒了

“……”  
Barry僵住了。  
Hal戳了他乳尖一下唤回当事人几分注意力：“说实话——不许逃跑，”他虎着脸，“不要觉得我现在知道了你的情况就想用神速力对付我。”  
“你也说……”  
Hal没听清：“嗯？”  
“你也说不要用神速力。”Barry鼓足勇气，大了点声音。  
“嗯。”  
“……”  
“……然后呢？”  
“……啊？”  
“然后呢？你究竟为什么不想做上位？”  
“……我不说了吗？”  
“……啥时候？”  
“说了啊。”  
“……不想用神速力？”  
“对啊。”  
“……这是理由！？”  
“这很充分啊！”  
“不是……”Hal咋舌，“你不会对我用神速力和你不想做上位有毛线关系！？”  
“神速力是我的本能！”  
“所以呢！？”  
“我失控伤到你怎么办！？”  
“……”  
静默——  
Hal一脸呆滞：“你就在纠结这个？”  
Barry瞪起眼，觉得他有小看神速力的意思，非常不满：“这很严肃！”  
“不是……”Hal觉得刚刚重组的世界观又面临着刷新的风险，“听着，Bar，我很荣幸自己有可能让你失控……”  
“非常大的可能性。”Barry正直地抱臂。  
“可……”满是槽点无处可吐，“你、你之前不是和女孩子做过吗？”  
“做过啊。”  
“失控了吗？”  
“一点点，”Barry皱皱鼻子，“大概几秒，她们在知道我有能力之前也权当是幻觉……”  
“对吧？”Hal引导着说，“你既然都不会伤到他们，为什么这次要担心伤到我？”  
“和男孩子做当然不一样！”  
“你这个……”Hal想笑又想挠头发抓狂，“你怕伤到我，你都不怕我伤到你的吗？当初那么干脆地申请下位……”  
“那不一样！”Barry据理力争，“我有神速力保护着，就算受伤了也很快能好！”  
空气凝滞了大概三秒。  
“……你说啥？”  
“你听见了。”Barry怂怂地往床头缩。  
“你好得快？”  
“对……”  
“你好得快！？”  
“对！”  
“这就是为什么第一次的时候你毫不犹豫地说在下面！？”  
“认真的？我们一定要现在讨论这个！？”  
“所以不是相信我技术好！？”  
“你也是第一次跟男人做我信你个鬼！”Barry朝他吼，“至少我受伤了不用去医院你受伤的话超麻烦！”  
“……你是在侮辱你自己还是在侮辱我！？”  
“我实话实说！”  
“操你！”  
“你已经干了！”  
Hal火大地跳下床：“所以你每次做爱过后总是比我起得早！？”  
“总不能让你看到我身上一点痕迹都没有！”  
“……你还留不了吻痕？”  
“你没在说这个？”  
“你、留不了、吻痕！？”  
“对！”  
“我靠那你看着我一次又一次坚持不懈地努力制造痕迹很好玩吗！？”  
“我觉得你那样很可爱！”Barry脸通红地吼，“你就没有一次怀疑过吗你个渣渣！”  
“我特么当然怀疑过，”Hal脸色铁青，“我权当是自己退步了……”  
“……渣渣。”Barry负隅顽抗。  
“你就因为自己超强的愈合能力所以一直在下面？”Hal一副受打击过度的样子。Barry不由自责起来，试探地往床下蹭：“Hal……”  
“你以前也这样？”Hal哑着嗓子。  
“没有！你是我第一个男人！”  
“我是说你觉得反正受伤了也好得快、所以把自己置身于自以为危险的境地——是不是每次都这样？”  
“也、也……”Barry语塞，“也没有很多次……”  
Hal抚着额：“天呐Barry……”  
“Hal……”他挨到他面前，关切地拽着他。  
“我要是说，想改变你，是不是有点不自量力？”  
“Hal……”  
“你也不需要改正这一点。”Hal叹着气，“毕竟这是你。”  
“Hal我……”  
“但你不能替我觉得什么事怎么怎么样，明白吗？”Hal略显焦躁，“这是我的事……”  
“这牵扯到我！”  
“我任你处于你觉得会受伤的位置！”Hal也有些怒了，“这算哪门子的男朋友！？”  
“才没有！”Barry微恼，“开始我的确将这视为一种风险……”  
“你看……”  
“但后来我觉得很舒服！”  
“……”  
“……”  
“呃……”Hal表情扭曲，“谢……谢？”  
Barry僵着脸：“不客气……”  
“所以你还怕什么？”  
“啊？”  
“你也知道这事很舒服、不需要自愈能力来回血，你还顾虑什么？”  
“……你上我很舒服和我上你你不会受伤有见鬼的关系？”Barry要疯了，“你技术好和我技术怎么样有见鬼的关系！？”  
“怎么说也是我言传身教……”  
“理论和实践是有差距的好吗！？”  
“言传身教不就是亲身……”  
“不一样的！”  
“不——Barry——小熊你听着，”Hal稳了稳情绪组织一下语言，“会不会根本不是这方面的原因？”  
“……啊？”  
“为什么你觉得我做下位一定会受伤？”Hal小心地试探，“为什么你这么害怕伤到我？”  
“……我不该害怕吗？”Barry惊恐地瞪着他，“你见识过神速者掏心插脑吗？你能想象做爱的时候……”  
“闭嘴我有画面了。”  
“这就是问题所在——这是一切的问题所在！”Barry努力说服他，“Hal你不知道神速力失控有多恐怖，谁也不能保证情欲中的男人能保有几分理智。我不能把你置于这种风险中，我不能伤害你——我们这样很好不是吗？”  
“两码事。”Hal严厉地打断他。  
“是你太轻敌了！”  
“一段关系中总是要互相付出互相索取。”Hal非常诚恳，“不然久而久之会造就很严峻的关系裂痕——你知道婚姻纠纷90％是因什么而起的吗？”  
“我们性生活很和谐啊！”  
“……这不是性生活和谐不和谐的问题这是信任问题！”  
“我怎么不信任你了！？”  
“你不相信我相信你不会伤到我这就是间接的不相信我的判断力久而久之你会全方面轻视我的决策……”  
“……你不要把事情上升到这种地步！”Barry跳脚，“真正的夫妻互攻的能有几对——你就当我嫌累怎么了！”  
“特么我不累啊！？”  
“……我习惯了行了吧！？”抓狂，“我他妈都不介意了你介意个蛋！！！”  
“我们才交往三个月！”要不是没有小皮鞭，Hal都想敲黑板，“要想长久经营这段感情，这一步迟早得迈出去……”  
“……”我信了你的邪啊！？  
“相信我，你会爱上这种感觉的。”Hal走近了，手掌贴在他的腰上，压低声音，“想想看，把我抵在浴圌室的瓷砖上，拽下我的腰带，啃咬我的肩胛，从后面进入我，狠狠地拓开我的小圌穴，鞭挞它，撕扯它，在我想呼救的时候用力碾过干涩的肠肉捣进深处，用你的种子浇灌我、填满我，勒令我服从，让我哭，让我求饶——我会乞求你的怜惜，我会雌伏在你身下，想想看，你在我的里面，你可以完全进入我，你能让我沾满你的味道、你可以彻底拥有我。可你现在却一而再地拒绝我——你在质疑我的魅力吗圌圌Barry Allen？”

“……然后你逃了？”  
男生们聚在Cisco家客厅，俩人听剩下那个从头描述事情的整个过程。  
Barry羞愧地掩面。  
“你是说，”Wally难以置信，Cisco仍在震惊中没回过神，“你男朋友毫无障碍地接受了你的秘密身份，不仅没提分手，还和你分享了一个坦诚相见的夜晚……”  
“并没有很坦诚……”Barry对于自己被罚一晚上碰不到自己男朋友耿耿于怀，鼓着嘴，却又想了想补充说，“但那的确是一场绝赞的……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“……性爱。”  
“是说精神方面的坦诚！”Wally深呼吸告诫自己冷静，“结果今天早上他邀请你上他的时候你逃了！？”  
“真是谢天谢地你还想的起来穿上裤子。”Cisco疲惫地咕哝。  
“他勾引我！”Barry愤慨地控诉，“他他妈用那种邪恶的沙哑嗓子引诱我，我操他的——我差点就投降了！”  
“……”  
Barry呜咽着捂住脸：“这么一说感觉好怂……”  
“噢真是恭喜你还有点自知之明。”Cisco僵着脸，“为、为什……我也很好奇，你特么围着他跟守财的恶龙似的，怎么他都不介意了你瞎纠结什么！？”  
“你明明知道……”  
“我不想知道。”  
“兄弟，如果真的只是神速力，你未免也太小题大做了。”Wally试图安抚，“你看，你又不是没经验，以前多和谐……”  
“以前不一样。”  
“不就男跟女……”  
“Hal不一样。”  
“他比别人多块肉还是怎么……”  
“我怎么知道！？”Barry脸通红地吼，“我在他旁边根本把持不住！”  
“……”  
“……”  
“就是这样。”继续倒沙发里逃避现实。  
“……”Cisco脸色发青，“我想反驳，但仔细想想，你好像也没有跟别人在办公室就搞起来过……”  
“对吧。”Barry可怜地抽抽鼻子，“所以让他掌握节奏还好一点，要真是我主导我可能会杀了他……”  
“闭嘴我有画面了。”  
“可是Hal他不理解，他就……”Barry纠结地比划，“他就没有概念这事多恐怖……”  
“嘿男孩们……”  
“嘿Cait。”  
Caitlin冒个头，愣：“噢，哇哦……Barry你头发留长了？”  
“呃是、是啊……”Barry红着脸挠了两下，“Hal说这样手感好所以……”  
“……”  
Cisco怨念地瞪：你就非得问！  
“你怎么来了？”金发男生干咳着故作不在意地端坐。  
“他不知道位置……”  
“你怎么不干脆躲到加拿大去这样我找起来还麻烦一点？”Hal倚在门口谴责地瞪他。  
“所以我带他过来了。”Caitlin邀功地笑。  
“Hal？”Barry下意识就冲到人家面前，尔后才反应过来，“他怎么来了！？”  
“噢你现在还要跟我保持距离了？”Hal急躁地抱臂。  
“没有……”Barry焦虑地扶着他手臂，继续怒视自己队友。Caitlin不明所以，Wally依旧沉浸在刚刚的脑补带来的震惊中，Cisco？  
Cisco压根不想看他们。  
“Hal……”  
眼一花脑子一懵，定了定神Hal发现自己再次身处Barry家客厅，跟小男友面面相觑。  
小男友非常焦躁：“你究竟有什么问题！？”  
“你究竟有什么问题！？”Hal依稀抱有色诱未果的挫败和恼火，直直地瞪进那双蓝眼睛，“我觉得早上已经给你说得很明白了，你倒好！直接跑路了！让我辛辛苦苦找了俩小时结果找到后一个瞬移……”  
“这不叫瞬移！”  
“一个瞬移把我送回原点！”Hal快气炸了，“说好的有什么事一起解决……”  
“谁跟你……”  
“你给我听好……”Hal恐吓道，“最后通牒：今晚你上我。”  
Barry支棱起耳朵：“啊？”  
“我给你半天时间准备——妈的不信你能搞死我——今晚你上我。”  
“不，等等，Hal你冷静一下——喂！Hal！？”

tbc


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry试着做一次上位

Barry也不知道自己在怕什么，无法面对男朋友的他一头扎进警局加班加到晚上，没留神动作越来越快，把Patty的文书都搞定了不说，还堆了成山的外卖包装纸。  
实在没有理由再待下去，又没脸交待实话，只得在前女友鄙夷的眼神中落荒而逃，还不敢在外瞎逛。慢慢溜慢慢溜，溜到家门口都没等来S.T.A.R.的警报。Barry面对大门挣扎半天，眼一闭心一横，推门而入。  
Hal正盘腿坐在沙发上，开着电视，瞪着手机。  
“终于！”飞行员嘲讽道，恼火的语气中掩饰不住担忧，“我刚才还想是我终于把你吓走了，还是什么Iris都无法报导的反派把你拖住了！你知不知道彻底灌肠之后人是很饿的——算了反正你一直都饿有什么区……”  
Barry突然扑过来拥住他，愧疚地喃喃着“抱歉”。  
Hal长吐出一口气，摸摸他脑袋：“人家都是不想在下面，换你这儿让你上个人怎么这么困难？”  
“我怕伤到你……”Barry委屈地咕哝，“我真的怕……没有小看你，但你不知道、你不知道极速者发起疯有多恐怖。我无法想象如果我失控了……我要是失控对你做了什么……Hal你要是受伤了……”  
“你不会——好吗？嘿Bar，看着我。”Hal摸摸他下巴，“记得你在身为闪电侠的时候是怎么做的吗？”  
“我亲了你还不告诉你我是谁让你纠结很久自己有没有出轨。”Barry像个被老师训话的孩子。  
“你保护了我。”Hal失笑，“每一次，记得吗？从劫匪手里，从愤怒的同事手里，从大怪兽手里。每次我可能会受伤的时候你都在那儿。你保护了我。闪电侠是守护者，他不会伤害我——你不会伤害我，Barry。而如果我让你失去理智，如果我让你因为我失控了……”他捧着他脸颊，“我会感到非常荣幸，中城英雄。”  
Barry颤了下。  
“别害怕，好吗？”Hal循循善诱地说，“你得相信我是自愿跟你在一起的，你得相信我们是平等的、你作为闪电侠不会对我不利。你得相信，”微微叹息，“你得相信我们是合适的，Barry。”  
“……我相信的……”  
“证明给我看。”  
“……好，”他发着抖说，“好的我……我……试一试……”  
“好的。”Hal鼓励地摸摸他脸颊，“去洗一洗，我都能闻到你头发里乙醚的味道。把自己准备好，我去卧室等你，别有压力。”  
“……嗯。”  
Hal推推Barry肩膀，目送着人走进浴室，欣慰之余兜兜转转有点郁闷。  
……我才是要被肏的吧？  
怎么感觉反而是我占了便宜呢？  
——话说回来我图什么循循善诱鼓励一个男人来肏自己？  
Fuck……

即便刚刚在外面被Hal瞎灌一通鸡汤乱感动了一把，Barry自己在浴室冲凉的时候兜兜转转还是纠结了起来。  
我会伤到Hal——他不介意——操的他不介意我介意——再不上他我就没机会了——那也比伤到他好——妈的磨磨叽叽是不是男人——妈的伤到伴侣就是男人了吗——小心点不会弄伤他——脑子一热自己会做出什么谁会有谱——怂货——就怂了怎么着——要死了再不出去天就亮了！！！  
“Barry！！！”  
Hal吼他了。  
一向对他超有耐心超温柔的Hal都忍不住吼他了。  
Barry超委屈TAT  
他声音发着抖地回应了一声，深吸两口气，勉强给自己做好心理建设，关掉淋浴，擦干身体，围了条浴巾走出浴室，半路又踅摸出一台吹风机，打开开关，慢悠悠给自己吹干，手指按在开关上天人交战，最后Barry眼一闭心一横，把东西一跩，整整头发，长出一口气，关上客厅的灯，大步流星推开房间大门。  
Hal抱臂躺床上瞪着他。  
Barry莫名想起很小时候犯了错他妈把他叫去房间训话。  
……又怂了。  
“确、确定这次就在床上了？好、好的，好吧好吧……”他结巴着，慢慢摸到床头，拉开抽屉，“那个你、你喜欢呃橙子？或者草莓？螺纹浮点普通款？盖上被子还是敞着？灯开着还是关了？我该用手还是舌头或者你更喜欢按摩棒？前戏长点还是快点？需要我先揉硬一点吗？想让我帮你口吗？喜欢趴着还是面对面……”  
“Barry？”Hal咬牙，“再磨叽你这辈子别想碰我……”  
Barry赶紧扑了过去。  
“这才对。”Hal动了动让男人能嵌在自己双腿间，“凭感觉想上就上哪那么多废话……”  
“你会受伤。”Barry吻着他，埋怨地咕哝。  
“敢情我刚刚在外面说了那么多你权当枕边风吗？”Hal翻个白眼，“干什么都有可能受伤。”他迎合着他的嘴唇，一边摸索着解开浴巾，掏出他的硬热，“我死于空难都比被你肏出血的概率大——哇哦，”他赞叹地啧啧出声，“乖孩子……我热情的小男孩已经这么想要了……”  
“不要、再、胡说！也不许、说、我、‘小’，飞行员先生！”Barry叼着他下唇咬牙切齿，“我比你大四岁！”  
“噢是吼好棒，让一个小你四岁的男人劝了一整天才敢提枪上——啊！”  
冠头上狠狠的一拧让他一时失语，夹在男人身体两侧的长腿抽搐般缩了一下：“唔嗯，真暴力……”  
“我是CSI，我处理各种犯罪现场，我每天还要抽空打击超级罪犯、面对你想都不敢想的场面。”Barry汗湿的半长金发落了下来，散乱地遮住他一边眼睛，显得危险而野性，“所以，没错，Hal Jordan上尉，必要时我会非常暴力。”  
“是是，像你用闪电侠的样子吻我那次——哼唔！”  
Hal微微皱眉，男人的舌头硬是挑开他的唇齿，蛮横地挤了进去，充满他的口腔，探向喉咙，沾了滑液的手指在他私处涂抹，试探着戳刺未开的穴口。  
他手搭在胸前，发着抖解开剩下的扣子，攥着衬衫两边扯开，展示结实的胸腹。就在他耸着肩膀想将已经完全敞露的衬衫脱掉时却被人打开手，隔着菲薄的布料用力抚摸两下胸口，色情又轻佻的动作让他忍不住惊呼，乳粒被捏住揉捻，男人单手将他的衬衫剥了下来，又制住他试图帮忙的手腕，紧紧扣在头顶。  
Hal挑眉：“这么霸道，小闪电？”  
Barry没有言语，俯身撷取他的嘴唇。Hal依顺地放松了身体，蠕动的肠腔更好地配合男人的侍弄。  
刘海汗湿在额头，Barry急促地吐息：“天呐Hal……你简直完美……”  
“嗯……”Hal皱起眉，战栗着。更多滑液涌进他私处，男人顺势再进一指。两根一并动作进出得有些勉强，诡异的敞开感让他不怎么适应。可是Barry……  
噢Barry……  
“这不科学……”他发着抖。  
“嗯？”  
“你应该是第一次……上我……怎么会……”  
“哼嗯……”Barry略得意地勾唇，“你可以视其为CSI的职业本能……”  
“不该是解剖官……或者医生……哈啊！”  
“基础课都要学的。”Barry压着他手腕，胳膊上的肌肉隐忍地紧绷，“我还不止一次帮过法医的忙。”  
“超诡异……嗯！”  
“谁说不是呢？”Barry又加了一根手指。  
“你是谁？”Hal被他游刃有余的样子刺激到，愤愤地作势挣扎，“你对我羞涩的宝贝熊做了什么？”  
“羞涩的宝贝熊刚刚被你吓傻了。”Barry微眯眼睛危险地迸着火星，“现在要肏你的是闪电侠……”  
他恶意地快速进出几下，Hal猝不及防地惊叫，略惶然地睁着眼，被撑开的穴口可怜兮兮地瑟缩着，粉嫩的穴肉一搐一搐地嘬紧男人的手指。  
美味至极的样子。  
Barry低吼着，俯身一点一点亲吻过男人的躯体，埋首在他胸前，略贪婪地吮吸、品尝。Hal闭着眼，后穴的三根手指搅得他头脑发昏，急促的呼吸让他唇舌发麻，手脚不听使唤地颤。  
事情在Barry含住他的时候愈发不可收拾。  
他懵了，不住地惊呼着，有些抗拒地扭腰阻止。他一向心疼Barry，从没让他帮自己做过这个。Barry看上去也不像伺候过人的样子。  
——他还真没有。  
刚开始那几下确实要命。他努力裹着牙，只求不伤到Hal，勉强入了一半。凭借强大的毅力稳住自己没有干呕。Barry放松喉咙，让巨物在口中慢慢滑动，小心翼翼地伸舌舔舐，啄吻，再试着用嘴巴裹住，回想曾经看过的和Hal给自己做的，一点点往下含、向喉腔深入。空出来的手捏住阴囊，仔细地、温柔地捻动。  
在男人固执的动作中，Hal的挣扎慢慢缓了下来，紧绷的腰放松了。他艰涩地吞咽，略提心吊胆地享受，阖上眼，轻轻喘息着，随着他的吞吐和揉弄情不自禁地起伏腰身，被逗弄得瑟瑟发抖。  
Barry有点得意地挑眉。  
虽然表现没有特别惊艳，但好歹没出什么大错。至少Hal被他爱抚得颤巍巍地呻吟着仿佛快哭了。  
他松了口气，也不再勉强，吐出男友精神地竖起的阴茎，使坏地吮吸冠头，露出舌尖探进湿淋淋的柱眼轻戳，在他兀自发抖的时候手指收成一束，舂开软滑的后腔，转动两下后突然大幅进出。  
Hal猝不及防地哀吟，扭摆腰臀，前端还被细细啃咬，体内的敏感被一下重过一下地冲撞，间或有几下失速的深入，让他哽咽着不住喊停。  
这有点过了、这样被前后夹击着、比他想象的超过太多了。他只是个普通人，没有超级速度加持，他跟不上这种节奏，再继续下去就要射了。  
连后入都没有直接被人用手肏出来未免太掉价了……  
就在他呜咽地抽搐着、不情愿地酝酿起第一次高潮时，Barry突然松了嘴，欺身上前，吻吻他的脸颊，在他未缓过神地晃着头难耐轻喘时，用圆钝的软头抵上他会阴，色情地挨蹭：“深喉就算了。Hal、Hal我忍不了了，我想要你，Hal我想要你……”  
“哈啊……啊啊！”  
Hal一下拱起身，四肢不适地缩紧，眼泪“刷”地滑落。  
男人趁他放松身体时抽回了手指，并迅速将自己推了进去。没有完全准备好的后穴被巨物直接撑开，来不及收绞的腔道猝不及防将滚烫的性器含进一大半，死死咬住。再想动却根本动弹不得。  
进退两难。

tbc


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作为主动申请在下面的那个，Hal后悔了

“该死！”Hal咬着牙，略慌乱地喊停，“该死的你别别别动……”  
“我没动！”  
“动不了和别动不一样！”Hal眼泪直往下掉，“妈的你简直属狗的你是不是卡住我了……操的疼别、你别硬扯……”  
“你上我的时候感觉没那么困难！”Barry忍得额上青筋都暴起来了。  
“一点点进来你个笨蛋！”疼得口不择言又怕把人骂跑，Hal纠结得五官都扭曲了，“你先别动……你让我缓缓……妈的……操他妈真的痛毙了……”  
Barry搂紧他的身体，凑在他脸颊边抱歉地轻啄，手掌在他紧绷的躯体上游弋揉捏，接过Hal扔给他的润滑剂，捂热了，抖抖索索地倒在两人交合的地方，小心翼翼往里推了推。还敢看着他、委屈地喃喃着“Hal对不起嘛QAQ”。  
被蹭得没脾气，Hal隐忍半天后挫败地啐了声，偏过头，安抚地与他接吻：“我这辈子算栽你手上了Barry Allen……”  
Barry睁着湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，无辜地看着他。  
“……”  
Hal郁闷地吐出一口气，凑近轻轻碰了碰他的嘴角：“我在上位的时候、我意乱情迷的时候，有弄疼过你吗？”  
“没有。”Barry摇摇头，愧疚地腻在他唇角舔吮，“没有，你对我很好……你真的特别好Hal……”  
“那就好。”Hal宽慰地抚上他后脑，叹息，“那就好……”  
他手掌轻轻下压，让他偎进了些，柔顺地与他热吻：“现在试着动一动——轻点，记着这是人的屁股。”  
“这是你的。”Barry咕哝着，“你的屁股。而你是我的。”  
……占有欲爆棚的小混蛋。  
又被不由分说抽送了几下的Hal不爽地哼哼两声。当能顺利地动上几个来回，事情便能简单许多。无非就是……进进……出出……罢了啊啊！  
Hal呜咽着绷紧身子：“轻点……轻点别……”  
“还疼？”  
“不是……”  
“不疼就好。”  
“不是、混蛋你、轻、轻点哈啊、哈——别！Barry……啊！”  
Barry的定位本能太好了。流畅地动作起来没几回便又找到那处让人欲罢不能的地方，有心征服对方的男人攥紧他的臀，挺腰狠狠楔入，精准地回回命中，激得Hal惊喘连连，噙着眼泪愤愤地瞪着他，却又在下一波攻势中难耐地阖上眼。  
“唔嗯……”  
双腿分在上位者身体两侧，男人扶着他脊背和后腰，像是捧着他那般品尝他的胸口和小腹，叼住他的喉咙，收紧牙关，下身急切地律动，如追捕到猎物的野豹将他品尝啖食，饥渴中流露残忍。  
Hal无力地仰着头，在他急切的掠夺中几乎撑不住自己：“你他妈、轻点、你个……小混……混球……”  
Barry满意地哼哼。Hal额头已经泛起细密的汗珠，泪眼婆娑的，性器在两人小腹之间弹跳，每次不经意的磨蹭都会让他的身体美味地缩紧。  
Hal很舒服。  
他觉得舒服。  
“嗯……”Hal缩起手臂，“慢、慢点……”  
情动中的男人愈发肆无忌惮。快被肏成糊的大脑要烧起来了。Hal陷在他臂弯，欲罢不能地扭动，欲拒还迎地抵着他肩膀，后穴在侵犯中阵阵缩紧。  
“慢点、Barry不行、不行的……”  
急骤的掠夺让他的身体有些吃不消，Hal嘴唇又被撷取，他苦闷地摇着头，激情的潮水快要把他淹没了。  
“别、别Barry！”  
几下深重的刺探频频打上敏感的腺体，Hal哀鸣般尖叫，彻底懵了，眼泪一下涌出来，脑子断片大概几秒，身体完全酥软、驯服似的委顿在男人怀里。震动激起的剧烈快慰依旧在感官中肆虐，让他余韵未消地发着抖，挣扎似的扭动，后穴食髓知味地绞紧，淫荡地嘬吮着侵犯自己的凶器，如果他是女人肯定早被肏得冒水了。  
Barry这能力太作弊了。  
“慢点、Barry慢点别再这样……别……”  
“你喜欢这样。”Barry笃定道，但他声音在发抖——他差点失控了，“该死的，你绝对喜欢这样！”  
当他快速进出Hal那几下，规律舒缩的小穴一下痉挛地收紧，妥帖地绞住他的巨物，贪恋地吸裹，不管他后撤还是深入，上位者在每个动作中都能体会到无限享受。Hal腰肢也绷紧了，长腿死死夹着他的腰，无比依赖似的附在他身上，呼吸混乱，尖叫的声音哑哑的，带着哭腔。脖颈伸展开，以一种矛盾得想逃脱又想迎合的姿态在他臂弯挣扎，激情的眼泪落进发鬓，全身线条扭曲又优雅。美得惊心动魄。  
他喜欢这样。  
他喜欢他这样对他。  
“你怎么忍住的？”Barry轻喃着，情难自禁地入得更深，“当你在上面的时候，你怎么忍住的……”  
“我忍不住。”Hal发着抖咬牙，“我操他的只是做不到……”  
“是我在肏你。”Barry情动地深深侵占他的口腔，“现在只有我在肏你Hal Jordan……”  
“你个、独裁的、野兽……”  
“这是赞美吗？”Barry嘴唇危险地勾起，抵着他肩膀用力拓进更深的地方，“Hal你是不是特别舒服？”  
“嗯不……”  
“不舒服吗？”  
“我不知道……”Hal眼睛湿漉漉的，“我不知道……我没这经验……”  
“那你喜欢吗？”Barry抬高他的腿，把他身体转成侧位，再次将自己用力送进深处，“你以前经常这么问我——那你呢？你喜欢我这么对你？”  
“我不知道……”Hal恍惚地摇着头，“我不知道、我不知道Barry、我只是不想让你停……”  
“那就是喜欢咯？”Barry身体绷紧了，“你喜欢，对吗？”  
“哈啊……我嗯……我不知……Barry别问……Barry我……我不啊……啊……”  
“告诉我。”Barry贴紧他的后背，拥着他完全柔顺了的身躯，舔吻他红得发烫的耳廓，“Hal告诉我……”  
“我……”  
“Hal。”  
“喜欢……喜……”  
“嗯？”  
“我喜欢……”他在他探过来索吻时呜咽着迎合，“喜欢你……真的喜欢你……”  
“Hal……”他声音压抑得发抖，“Hal……”  
“Barry……啊Bar、Barry！”  
Hal被面朝下按进枕被，连着捣弄好几下，粗硬的巨物要捅穿他似的，擦过前列腺楔进更里面的软腔，激烈得让人一时发不出任何声音，只剩失了魂的吟叫。  
“你别、别老在一个地方……”依稀回了神的Hal伏在枕头上，颤颤地发抖，“我感觉正被一个打桩机……”  
Barry突然整根撤了出去，只剩冠头还嵌在里面，堪堪拓开皱缩的穴口；突然又用力推了进去，撞上敏感的腺体，碾着肉壁冲进销魂的幽径。这样来回往复，大开大合地操弄。来不及反应的Hal战栗地惊叫，剧烈的性事中升腾起别样的快感，身体细细地发抖。他闭着眼，似是赞叹地吐出一口气，手指陷进枕套，随着后穴颠送一下一下往前冲，软软地哼出鼻音。  
“嗯——嗯啊……Bar……Barry好……这样……Barry啊哈……嗯……”  
Barry着迷地看着完全在他掌控中的男人，光滑的后背泛着细密的汗珠，流畅的脊线如同刀刻，延伸到挺翘结实的臀，而那双颤动的双丘正含着自己的性器，随着每一个大动作轻拱、扭动，似挣扎似讨好，淫靡的美景刺激着视觉，Barry近乎狂热地舔吮他线条姣好的脊背，叼住拱起的肩胛啃咬，掌心握住他的臀爱不释手地把玩，又攥着他的胯，用力向前撞，放纵地抽送。粉嫩的肠肉被他带动着外翻回缩，他口中喃喃着Hal有多不可思议。  
Hal被握着髋骨，一下一下愈发频繁地钉在另一个男人的性器上，干得小穴柔顺可欺，干得他仰起脸、窒息地喘吟，糜烂的轻叫让人血脉贲张。  
“哈嗯——嗯不Bar——轻……”  
陷入激情中的闪电侠又有些刹不住速度，进犯的动作越来越快，直把Hal舂得腰酥腿软，战栗着几乎说不出完整句子。  
“慢点——Bar慢——”  
Barry欺身吻上他。Hal倒在柔软的织物里，意识几乎混沌。他依赖地握住腰间的手臂，顺从地偏过头与之唇舌黏腻纠缠。  
“我操你的时候……”他恍惚着，在接吻的间隙梦呓般喃喃，“我操你的时候，你也这么舒服吗……”  
Barry肌肉绷紧了：“Oh Hal……”瞳色蓦地深沉，“Hal，My……”  
Hal仰起脸，热情的柱茎被攥住了从根部至顶端捋动，男人的手指捏着他冠头细致地揉捻，后穴的冲撞配合手淫的频率，有些野蛮地掠夺索取着身下的人。  
前后同时动作激起的汹涌情潮令Hal惊叫出声，难耐似的轻摆腰身，热情的前液从铃口溢了出来，再被涂在柱身上。  
“Hal……Hal……”  
Barry在他耳边猛喘，灼热的气息烫得他缩起肩膀。Hal听不清他说了什么，他语速太快，而自己有些被操懵了。后穴剧烈的颠送让他几乎失去知觉，只剩滚烫和欣悦冲击自己的肉体。Barry箍着他的手臂几乎暴起青筋，他还有所保留，肯定的，可是Hal要坚持不住了。  
“Barry……”他发着抖轻唤，“Barry慢、慢点、我快、我就快……”  
铃口被碾动着拨弄，后穴滚烫的性器愈发深重地撞上他的肉壁，Barry重新攫取了他的唇舌，连着乳晕一起捏住他的乳头拧扭推挤。Hal呜咽着。白炽的快感如同炸开的火星，一次次被Barry的手指和硬物带起，剧烈得让人忍不住想逃离。可是Barry手臂很紧，禁锢般将他牢牢锁在床被和自己的怀抱间，急躁地压制了他的挣扎，失控地侵犯进深处。  
Barry狂热地掠夺所有自己可以撷取的。两段失败的恋情曾让他一度不敢正视自己面对这个男人时的感觉，可是Hal的一切让人如此欲罢不能。他不知道凭什么Hal会喜欢他。他的飞行员自由，又固执，还有几分强势，在一段关系中向来主动。然而他对Barry那么好，他那么温柔，对待他一直有种莫名的宠溺在里面，似乎真觉得Barry不谙世事似的，什么都想挡在前面。其实大可不必。相比较而言可能还是Barry更精于世故。但Hal强硬地以一种相当矛盾的、小心翼翼的进攻姿态对待Barry，试探地接近他，到手之后又捧着呵护着。  
即使有超能力的是他。  
即便更年长的是他。  
——现在Hal邀请他进入自己。  
Barry对此受宠若惊，甚至于惶恐。他有神速力而Hal更容易受伤，他得掐着手臂拼命提醒自己才能勉强稳住，几乎全程克制着，脑海中绷紧一根弦，在心上人肉体的蛊惑中隐忍着，压抑着。  
可是，当怀里的身体骤然缩紧，前端在他的捋动下挤出股股的白浊，含住巨物的小穴一搐一搐地嘬弄整根没入的硬热，柔软的臀瓣挤在他腹股沟上轻颤，Hal仰着脸，靠着他颈窝，无助地轻叫，呻吟，低泣，挣扎般拧动腰身，夜色下绷直的颈线惊心动魄，嘴唇濡湿柔软，蒙着细汗的苦闷侧颜哀怜而美味。这一切又在神速力中无限拉长……  
Barry懵了。  
那根弦“啪”地断了。

第二天睡到中午Hal才勉强撑开眼皮，后穴火辣辣的，倒没多疼，但又胀又酸。腰软得根本抬不起来，腿也是，稍微动一动感觉都要折了。嗓子发痒，吸一口气就刺得疼。他闷声咳了两下，腹肌酸痛难耐让他差点蜷起来，肚子烧得慌。  
他眼睛是不是也肿着？是肿了吗？丫第一次射精他就浑浑噩噩了，之后被上了多久根本没概念。依稀记得末了射都射不出来，干凭着后穴一次次高潮，麻酥酥的电流阵阵上涌，而他连求饶的力气都没有，只能虚脱地软在男人怀里徒劳地打摆子……  
“闪电侠……”Hal咬牙切齿地埋首在枕头里嘀嘀咕咕。这小子昨天吃了多少？大胃王被他吃跪了吧？妈的让他准备半天他真去补充了半天能量是不是？艹要是让Carol知道他被一个男人肏晕过去了……  
出去叫外卖的Barry听到屋里有动静就窜了进来，趴床边脸蛋红扑扑的、沾了腥儿的猫似的，特别爱娇地唤他：“Hal！”  
怒目而视。  
“我给Tom打过电话帮你请假了！”  
“……”  
Hal瞪着那张天真的脸，忍了又忍，手掌举起又放下，最终只是在那小脑袋上呼撸了一把。  
好可爱，不打了。  
Barry知道自己做过了火，于是期期艾艾地钻进被窝，蹭到他身边，枕着他手臂，凑近他嘴唇可怜兮兮地讨亲亲：“Hal……”  
“……你用坏了几个安全套？”  
“……”  
“你还真用坏了！？”  
“我帮你清理了(PД`q。)·。'゜”  
“……”  
“Hal～QAQ”  
“……有件事你可能是对的。”  
“唔？”  
Hal赌气地狠狠压上他的唇：“下辈子都别想在上面了。”  
O^O  
“别看我，你自找的。”  
O^O  
“……一年一次。”  
O^Q  
“……半年一次？”  
Q^Q  
“一个月一次行了吧！”  
Barry欢呼着扑到他身上。  
Hal：“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷腰腰腰腰腰！！！”

tbc


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal在通讯器中骚扰正在执行任务的闪电侠

作为Barry的朋友，他们很高兴自家小男孩能重燃激情之火，而他愿意与恋人坦诚相待，众人当然乐见其成——对方也没转身就走。  
刚开始对于这段关系，他们的确抱有更多猎奇心态——毕竟这是第一个让羞涩的Allen先生有了追求意向的男人。Caitlin尝试过分析他这次的动机。长得帅（Patty：丫见着人根本走不动路），勇敢，就职航空业，都算得上一部分，但都略显单薄。兴趣爱好天差地别，又是异地恋。  
怎么看怎么不像一路人。  
于是更了解当事人的小记者认为，问题还是出在脾气上。  
Barry会照顾人，性子也温和，使人容易忽略他的感受。他默默暗恋Iris，默默放手让他的女孩们走，每回都微笑着，自己再躲进一处角落舔舐伤口。可Hal、Hal是跳脱的，他更年轻，英俊得有些邪气，看起来不怎么稳重，却对情感异常敏锐，而且乐于尝试新的关系。他热情如火，在Barry犹豫不决时抓紧了他，强势地侵入他整个世界，不可理喻的霸道。他不好掌控，让人觉得刺激。  
那是踏实惯了的Barry可望不可及的。  
而与此同时，他在某些方面又能出离细致。Barry没仔细解释，但他们知道，同样缺失的童年让Barry对这个男人产生了强烈的归属感，在他陷入某种情绪时Hal可以挡在他前面，鼓励他，唤醒他，搂着他呵护安抚。  
他为Barry带来了另一个世界，也能与他肩并肩。  
这正是Barry渴求的。  
——他需要一个人让他宠，也需要一个人宠着他。  
Hal补上了这个空白（欢天喜地的）。  
Iris，虽然一直表现得最热情积极，但其实她才是一直存有疑虑的一个——她伤害过那个男人，她不许再有任何人伤害他。  
Hal那边态度不明。Barry对他是依赖，他对Barry呢？  
她以为他只是爱调情。  
——然而他告白了。  
她以为他只是图个新鲜。  
——然而家长都见过了。  
她以为他只是想占Barry的便宜。  
——然而他主动要求Barry在上面（下场……她都有点心疼）。  
她看不透这个男人了，她无法掌控事情的走向。而她有预感：这一次，West家可能真的要失去他们的小闪电了。  
小记者叹了声。  
算了，Hal Jordan热衷冒险，他会爱上跟闪电侠相处的感觉。至少他们在一起很幸福也很养眼。  
虽然不知道他喜欢Barry什么，但目前来看，他很适合他。  
各种意义上。  
她愿意再观摩一阵。  
——毕竟，看着帅哥们黏黏糊糊地腻歪，还是非常赏心悦目的。

虽然有时候会很烦人。  
『你知道，我到现在还是不敢相信。』  
“什么？”Barry大声追问回去。  
『我泡上了一个超级英雄。』  
“是吗？”  
『这简直是个梦。这可以算得上我一生中最伟大的成就——目前而言它的确是，我可以写进回忆录。我是中城小天使的男朋友，我打败了至少一千万人口，这他妈简直伟大到不真实。』  
“你这么认为？”  
『事实。』Hal不满地哼哼，『可我不能在任何社交网络上炫耀！』  
“为了你的生命安全着想还是别了。”  
『你得承认这非常让人沮丧。』  
“是吗？”  
『是的。要知道，闪电侠可比影视巨星或百万富婆酷多了，但这只能是个不能说的秘密——他甚至对我一见钟情！』  
“你知道，虽然明白你的主语代指是谁，我这么乍一听也会不舒服。”  
『噢，我就知道你有双重人格，宝宝～』  
“因为我对你不是一见钟情。”  
『狡辩就是诡辩，诡辩就是口是心非，口是心非说明你那时候就爱上我了。』  
“是什么给了你自信？”  
『你不远万里归还我准备送给前女友的首饰——你不仅爱我还爱得深沉。』  
“我只是——”躲避，“欣赏——”手刀，“你的见义勇为！”踹翻。  
『……不。』  
“是的。”  
『你打碎了我对我们美好初遇的记忆！』  
“它依旧美好，而你还是可以写进回忆录。”  
『谢谢——也得有人信。』  
“我可以念给我们的孩子听！”  
『……你给我生？』  
“我指望着你呢！”  
『我们可不是在那种犬科蝴蝶栓统治天下的世界观里，闪电侠。』  
“真的？我有点混淆了。”  
『我就知道你一直琢磨着搞大我肚子。』  
“被你识破了。”Barry大喘一口气缓了阵，“真是耻辱。”  
『嗯哼～』Hal甜腻腻地压低了嗓音，『所以，你想让我做你听话的小Omega吗？』  
“我想让你听话的话会让你做我的Sub。”Barry翻个白眼。  
『……No way.』  
“哼。”  
『你怎么会知道这个！？』  
“Iris和Caitlin总是在发来我需要的网址的同时掺上些别的东西。”Barry牙疼地咧咧嘴，“我这辈子都不想回忆起来……”  
『……我很痛心。』  
“是吧？”  
『我以为我才是你的同性性圌启蒙老师。』  
“……”  
『老奸巨猾的家伙你还我童贞！』  
“……你要是闲的无聊，骚扰Cisco去。”  
『你真心的？』  
“你有这胆子吗？”  
『咱走着瞧……』  
「瞧你大爷！」Cisco愤怒的咆哮从通讯器另一端响起，「你们占着公共频道调情就算了不要扯上我！」  
『……』  
“……”  
『……你在博物馆？』  
“没错！”Barry扭身把Snart甩了出去。  
『无赖帮？』  
“你终于看新闻了。”  
『好吧。』Hal叹出一口气，『还想说该吃午饭了，问你要不要一起……』  
“等我忙完！”  
『你慢慢来，我有Tom陪着。』  
“……你给我待在那。”  
『我很饿！』  
“你不想一会儿很痛的话你给我老老实实自己待着！”  
『干嘛，家暴啊？』  
“这个月快过去了。”  
『……认真的，你拿床圌事威胁我！？』  
“你就能在我圌干活的时候挑逗我！？”  
『我事先又不知道。』  
“你现在知道了——老实等我，天才。”  
『你是闪电侠！你不能这么专横！』  
“我是闪电侠，我也能心情不好，我男朋友跟别人出门我也会吃醋。”  
“男朋友！？”无赖帮齐齐发出难以置信的咆哮。  
Barry甩他们一个“这么大声干嘛我听不见了”的怒视，板着脸继续对着通讯器威胁道：“我会想揍人的。”  
『你不能，你先爽约的。』  
“没错。”Barry叹着气，泄愤地一拳揍上热浪的下巴，“没错——但也停止借此挑衅我，不然你会后悔的。”  
『操圌我？』  
“操圌你。”Barry剪短地回复。  
『Emmm——Hmmm——万分期待着，我的Alpha。』Hal闷笑着哼哼，『需要我为你戴上颈圈吗？』  
“……不、要、撩、拨、我！飞行员！”Barry劈手震晕了Scudder，“Cisco他们还在听着而我在干活！”  
『而我饿了！』  
“我说了我马上就好！”  
『你说了十分钟了！』  
“你跟女孩约会都能等三十分钟！”  
『你是女孩吗——或者退一万步：你是普通人吗！？』  
“我是你男朋友！”  
“究竟怎么回事！？”Lisa也忍不住大声抗议，“你在与我们战斗，还跟自己男朋友调情——世上哪有两全其美的道理！？”  
震动着挣脱她的纠缠，Barry焦躁起来：“宝贝儿我保证甚至用不着炸一根薯条的时间——你再坚持一下！”言语间躲过天气巫师砸过来的两道雷。  
『是的，Sir；谨遵吩咐，Sir；』Hal突然示弱地发出黏圌腻鼻音，『我很听话，我会乖乖的，我已经脱圌圌光了，我好好跪在您卧室的角落，双手背在身后，塞上口圌球；我的乳圌头敏感，您留下的乳圌夹让我很痛，你想看看吗？它们都红了，你想尝尝吗？它们好烫，我好烫，我快烧起来了，我哭了，我流着泪，我硬了，我好难受；Barry，我的Alpha，我的Dom，甜心小蜜糖你在听吗？我的腰快挺不住了，腿圌根上有你的齿痕，记得你咬上去的时候吗？你攥着我的屁圌股，要把我吞下去似的，想看看上面还有没有你的手印吗？Bar、Barry我撑不下去了，它动了一上午了，你不关上、你拿走了遥控器、你让它操圌我——你走之前塞进来的跳圌蛋正在操圌我小圌穴……』  
“Jesus Christ Shut！UP！！！”  
『你会对我做什么？我里面好热，我为你准备好了……』  
“Hal！！！”  
『一分钟之内来见我不然我就打给Tom。』  
Hal语气瞬间恢复正常然后“咔”……  
通讯断了。  
Barry手慢慢从闪电耳麦上拿下来。  
本想继续质问所谓“男朋友”的无赖帮胆战心惊地看着红衣速跑者抬起了头。  
眼神晦暗。  
“抱歉……”  
他咬着牙，向来温驯的蓝眼睛噼里啪啦地爆电流。  
“那边有个甜蜜的小麻烦等着我收拾——咱都麻利一点，好吗？”  
半分钟后，六人分别被缴了械，坐在铁山监狱的牢房里，一脸懵逼。  
……性张力真可怕。  
Barry又接通了电话：“Hal你在哪？”  
『唔嗯——不知道诶。』  
“Hal～”Barry脚掌焦灼地拍打地面。  
『我在太阳的右边——也可以说左边。取决于我面朝哪边。』  
“身边有什么标志物吗？”Barry开始奔跑。  
『有很多人。』  
“我要揍你了，混蛋。”  
『有人在拍照。』  
“他们在拍你吗？”Barry转过一道弯，“如果是的话，拒绝。”  
『为什么？这很甜蜜。』  
“我不想跟普通人起冲突。”  
『他们的确在拍我。』Hal咯咯笑着，『因为我跟你在一起。』  
“好巧。”Barry勾起唇角，“我看到你了。”  
闪电侠雕塑下，Hal欣然与飞扑进自己怀里的金发小炮弹相拥热吻。  
“乳圌夹？”Barry勾在他腰上，捧着他脸颊，满足地眯起眼。  
Hal笑着迎合小男友鸟雀般的轻啄：“回家让你试。”  
“口圌球？”  
“以为你不会问了。”  
“跳圌蛋！”  
“……得寸进尺不是好孩子……”  
“跳圌蛋！！！”  
“……不许用遥控的。”  
Q^Q  
“……不许用粉色！”  
“当然。”Barry胜利地笑着侵占他的口腔，“我刚下单了一款我制圌服花纹的……”

“……”  
“……”  
“……我们该关通讯的。”Iris掩饰地喝水。  
Caitlin写公式的手僵着，笔记本上是走神时不小心跟随第三方通讯的描述勾出的涂鸦……  
Cisco撞桌子中。

他们很高兴好友找到了自己的归宿。  
但他妈能收敛一点吗！？

tbc


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 闪电侠的跗骨之蚁

『你知道，我想埋怨你向我坦白之后变成了这样，但仔细琢磨琢磨又不太对。』  
“你也好，Hal！”Barry笑骂着回复，难以掩饰心情的愉悦。  
『你可能一直这样，只是之前我们相处的时间没有那么长，所以我没察觉。这很正常。一对夫妻无论谈过多久恋爱，结婚之后总能发现诸多问题……』  
Barry无奈地叹气：“Hal，我亲爱的——发生什么事了？”  
『你又在打击犯罪呢，是不是？』  
“抱歉如果是说晚餐——我会给你带！”险险地躲开没看见的电线杆。  
『看吧，我说什么来着？』Hal叹了声，『没关系，你悠着点。专心打怪吧，我能照顾自己。』  
“你到家了？冰箱里有意面……”  
『我不是哪个正处在青春期的野小子，非得占据着恋人全天候的关注才乐意，不然就耍脾气。我很成熟了。成年人有成年人的恋爱方式。』  
“噢是吗？”Barry喜爱地翻个白眼，“比如在你男朋友忘记搭理你的时候打进通用频道公然性龥骚扰？”  
『……我又不知道那是公用的。』  
“你开始性龥骚扰的时候已经知道了。”  
『口是心非的速跑者——你爱死我的Dirty Talk了。』  
「我恨死了。」Cisco干巴巴地插入，「你要敢再来一次我现在就把你的麦掐了。」  
『……闪电侠你朋友打压我！』  
“他打压得了你？”Barry笑着摇摇头。  
『他仗着自己对你很重要，知道我不能把他怎么样，他排挤我！』  
“我也爱你。”  
『……好吧，勉强接受了。』Hal哼哼两声，『那么五个小时后再联系，闪电侠。』  
“好——等等，什么！？”Barry一个急刹差点栽个跟头。  
『要登机了，宝贝儿。』  
“……今天！？”  
「你要走？」两股声音混在一起，一个诧异一个宽慰。  
『考察结束了，亲爱的们！成年人要回总部养家糊口了！』Hal爽朗地招呼，『我昨天跟Barry聊过——小笨熊完全忘了对不对？』  
“……我以为你机票已经退了。”他咽下喉头那团沮丧。  
『说没有你会打我吗？』  
“等我有空我能马上把你送回去——你甚至用不着熬夜！”Barry愧疚中也忍不住抱怨。  
『闪电侠属于中城，宝贝儿。』Hal故作可怜地大叹，『我得习惯等候，试着学会放手……』  
“我听见你憋笑了。”  
『呀，被识破了。』Hal懒洋洋的，『好好干活儿吧，我的闪电熊。』  
“再等我两秒钟……”  
『暂别又不是永诀，慢慢来。』  
“……你到家我去找你。”  
『嗯哼——用不着太赶，飞机可没你快。』  
“噢原来你是知道的。”  
『顺便，我可以带着闪电熊私奔吗？』  
“放开我的熊。”  
『你爱它胜过爱我！』Hal哭唧唧。  
“你现在要跟我分居还要带走我们的孩子？”  
「……」  
『……哎呀，你这么一说……』  
“嗯哼？”  
『好吧，孩子归你。』Hal“咯咯”笑得开心，『爱你哦。』  
“嗯，你路上小心，这个点打车也不方便——要不还是等我送……喂？？？”  
第三方电流声消失了。  
Barry的步伐略失落地减缓。  
「Barry你还好吗？」Caitlin柔声问。  
“我没事。”他打起精神，“速战速决——我还得赶去送个机。”

Hal耸耸肩，把手机扔桌子上，饥肠辘辘地继续搜刮冰箱。  
机票当然退了。开玩笑，他男朋友是闪电侠，他明天早上走可能都不会迟到——只要Barry起得来。  
飞行员愉快地哼着歌清点冷藏室的存货，新闻里Iris正滔滔不绝着他的小男友有多勇敢。看样子今天只是小打小闹，不会多久，但刚才聊过那一通Barry肯定会往机场拐个弯。做个千层面的时间应该够了。樱桃派可以放进炉子……  
“不是Iris West？”  
脑后掠过一阵疾风，Hal警觉地回头，哪知眼前一花，身体就摔了出去，撞翻了餐厅的桌子，脑袋重重地磕了一下。  
“生面孔。”  
Hal呻吟着，耳边阵阵嗡鸣，小腹隐隐抽搐，肩膀可能扭伤了，后背硌在桌角上生疼。他挣扎着想站起来，却突然头皮一紧，他被迫仰起脸面对诡谲的黄色虚影，太阳穴倏忽一暖：  
“你对于Barry Allen来说又是个怎样的存在，小家伙？”

Barry向来爱在战斗中游刃有余的时候嘴炮一把。  
但今天不行。  
今天他赶时间。  
“航班信息查到了吗？”  
「坏消息，小闪电。」Caitlin叹着气，「今天没有晚点——你还有十分钟。」

Hal抄起手边的椅子砸到对方背上，趁他不察被击倒在地时踉跄着爬起来冲向大门，可没跑几步后腰就又挨了一脚，狠狠跌了出去撞翻衣架。  
“闪电侠身边什么时候有了你这号人物？”来者步步逼近，震动起来的嗓音瘆人无比，“你究竟是谁？”  
“你他妈又是谁？”不由分说被硬闯进屋的不速之客暴揍了一通，Hal现在十分恼火，“你速度也很快！？”  
“也？”  
逆闪电眨眼间站在他面前。  
“他告诉了你他的身份？”  
他伸手掐住他的脖子。  
“他很在乎你？”  
“他妈关你什么事！？”  
“你是谁？”  
突然他福至心灵般向旁边一瞥，看到了隔断上的合照。照片里Barry嵌在Hal双腿间，两人相拥着坐在草地上，对着镜头笑。没什么逾矩的举措，但让人轻易就能看出他们的亲密无间。  
他手臂一僵一滞，尔后突然桀桀地怪笑，笑声刺耳，听着不寒而栗。Hal提心吊胆地提防他接下来的动作，不料扼着咽喉的手指猛地收紧。  
“你是他新欢？”  
Hal趁人走神一膝盖狠狠顶上对方小腹。可还没来及有下一个动作，就被连着给了好几脚、面朝下地摔在地上。  
“有意思。”  
蛇一般的声线黏腻地舔舐上他的耳廓，冰冷的吐息洒在后颈。  
Hal胃在翻搅。  
“让我们看看他有多在乎你，怎么样？”

将几个闹事的扔进CCPD，Barry急匆匆地赶到机场。  
Hal的航班已经起飞了。  
他懊恼地踹了把椅子。好吧，这没什么。他男朋友只是在天上呢，大概四五个小时就能联系上……  
见鬼的四五个小时！  
气不过地又踹了一把。

Hal偏头躲过一次重击，反身将禁锢着他的男人掀到一边，震惊地看着地板上拳头那么大的黑窟窿。  
卧槽他还以为所谓“掏心插脑”是个修辞！？  
逆闪电很快站了起来：“你不错，挺带劲的，何苦跟闪电侠这种人搞在一起？”  
“关你屁事。”  
“你对他很重要？”嗤笑，“可惜了。”  
“操你的你谁啊！？”  
“他没给你提起过我？”男人诡异地动动脖子，“一次都没有？”  
“提你干嘛跟你很熟吗？”Hal戒备地摆出防御架势，“别想挑拨离间我警告你，我是我家熊的第一个男人……”  
“而我，掌握着他的命运。”  
Hal眼前一花。  
“我是他永生永世别想摆脱的阴暗面。”  
震动的手掌覆上他胸膛。  
“我杀了他的母亲……”  
一声怒吼打断了他的陈述。黄色虚影突然被猩红残像撞开，措手不及下无心恋战丢下Hal就想跑，Barry紧随其后。两人一前一后在客厅不大的空间里追打。  
Hal惊呆了。  
“Thawne！！！”Barry咆哮着，惊怒交加。他以为Hal回去了，心情低落中沿途买了些吃的啃着回到小区，结果在楼下被保安拦住，说邻居投诉他房间有打闹的声音，问他要不要报警。  
察觉不对的Barry赶紧冲进公寓。  
Thawne掐着Hal。  
他的手指已经陷进他的胸口。  
“你想都别想……”Barry咬着牙，金黄的电纹在他身上疯狂流窜，“这一次你想都别想！”  
逆闪电痴迷地看着：“无论多少次都一样Barry Allen，无论谁被牵扯进你的生命都一样，我会把他们夺走——我会把他夺走，直到你认识到谁才是你真正的朋友、谁才有资格跟你并肩，学会为你生命中唯一的那个人腾出时间！”  
“下地狱去吧！”  
一把椅子重重砸上黄色速跑者的后脑，椅子瞬间四分五裂，Thawne惨叫着跌向一边，Hal捂着震痛的手腕直跳脚：“卧槽槽槽槽槽但愿这玩意儿有保险……”  
“Hal！”Barry赶到他身边握住着他的胳膊，“你不是已经走了？你怎么还在这儿？”  
“有你在我还要扣工资买机票我疯了吗！？”Hal龇着牙，“凭什么不给CSI配龥枪我要向你们队长投诉！”  
“你会用？”  
“总比椅子靠谱。”Hal痛呼地噙着眼泪看着自己肿起来的手，“妈的……几分钟了？该死我给你烤了蛋糕……”  
“先别管蛋糕。”Barry担忧地看着他，“你受伤了吗？”  
“除了我的手？并没有……”  
“目前而已。”  
扭曲的男声再次在Hal后脑响起，转瞬间他跟Barry又隔开好几公尺，冰冷的锐器架上他脖子。  
“我挺想把他带去25世纪，用他的血浇灌你我初遇的地方。”他狂妄地笑道，“可是何必这么有仪式感呢？”  
“不！！！”  
Hal本能地向另一侧歪倒，绞着敌人的手逃脱桎梏，想转身再补一脚时发现人早没了踪影。他出了口气，放松之余腿一软就要往后跌。  
有人接住了他。  
“Barry？”  
Hal笑着，若无其事地打哈哈：“还说没有男人喜欢你呢，突如其来这样的一个也太恐怖了吧？操的我手还在抖呢真他妈丢人。碰到这种神经病只能认栽，关也关不住打跑了还能来——Barry？”  
Barry抿着嘴唇。  
Hal捏捏他下巴：“没事儿你男人罩着你呢他不敢把你怎么样。折腾这一遭的也不知蛋糕好了没——怎么了？”  
Barry不说话。  
“Barry？”  
Hal担忧地摸摸他脸颊。  
“宝贝儿你脸好白……”  
他有点晕。  
“出什么事……”  
Barry捂上他的脖子。  
一切看上去像个慢镜头。  
Hal茫然地睁着眼，转向身边的地面。  
触目鲜红。

tbc


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry跟受伤的Hal谈心

Hal没事——好吧，性命无忧。这男人的确有着野兽一般的直觉，在逆闪动手的千钧一发卸了他的力道。切口不深，幸运地避开了要害，虽然血流得有点吓人，但其实还没有之前被揍的那几下严重。伤在脖颈上，缝针的时候甚至没要麻醉。  
但是Barry被吓到了。  
他妈的快吓傻了。  
人刚送到的时候Caitlin干脆地把他挡在门外，然而等她走了Barry也没敢进去，一直在玻璃墙外看着，躲在仪器和黑板后面，小心翼翼地探头，死活迈不动步子。他该离得远点，他想。他本该如此。他不配拥有幸福，不配拥有安宁，他不配……  
不配拥有Hal。  
他害他遭遇了什么？  
Thwane因为他才找上门的，因为他找上的Hal。他们原本八竿子打不着——Hal家甚至不在中城。他给谁添堵都犯不到Hal头上。  
如果不是Barry说他能送他。  
如果不是Barry让他退了机票。  
如果Hal当时没有在他家等他、没有因为想见他来中城或者如果、如果最初的时候他静悄悄地、他放下项链就走……  
“恶棍总会找出我爱的人。”  
Barry对不声不响出现在自己身后的Iris说。  
“人们因为我受伤，妈妈，Patty——你。本来什么事都没有。他们只是想伤害我，他们不在乎牵累其他人。  
“现在他找上Hal了。”  
Iris搭上他肩膀。  
“他不该禁受这个。”Barry嗓音低哑，“他不必——遇见我之前他受过最重的伤可能只是打群架的时候被揍了肚子……”  
“还有各种各样的坠机事故。”Iris干巴巴地补充，“没有你他也天天命悬一线着，Barry。”  
“可他喜欢飞行，他喜欢高空速降时的心跳，而且他总会赢。但被人拿刀在脖子上划？这不是他的领域，这太超过了，没有人活该遭受这个——Hal那么臭美要是留疤怎么办……”  
“伤疤是男人的勋章。”  
“我一开始不要靠近他就好了。”他声音在发抖，“我能忍住就好了，忍住不碰他，不跟他产生任何交集。什么事都不会有了。可我就是控制不了，我忍不住……是我先看见他的，我想要他，我放纵自己了，我连累了他……”  
“他也在乎你，Barry。”Iris温柔地说，“他不远万里来中城看你，置身险境首先想的是你在哪里，甚至受伤了还惦记着给你烤的小蛋糕——他真的在乎，像你爱他那样在乎着。你安好他才能安心……”  
“可我不能保他安好。”Barry呜咽着，“我让他独自面对Thawne——我让他失望了，我害他受伤，我把中城看得比他重要，我差点……”  
“他为此感到骄傲。”女孩握住他的手，“而他做错什么了？”  
“他什么都没……”  
“那你不进去看他？”  
“我……”  
“别为逆闪的罪行迁怒自己，亲爱的，也别因此惩罚他。他需要有你陪着。去吧，”她推推他，“去陪陪他，你也该陪陪他了，人家是伤员你却把他晾着，让Ferris老板知道了得说中城真不厚道。”  
Barry踌躇着不敢动。  
“再不进去我就踢你屁股。”小记者沉声威胁，“然后告诉Hal你要跟他分手！”  
Barry闪身进了屋。  
女孩又偷偷瞄了两眼，看小竹马确实磨磨叽叽坐到了人床边，才满意地拍拍手，功成身退。

Barry看着恋人苍白的容颜，执起他一只腕，捧在手心细细摩挲。Hal刚刚输完血，冰凉的体温镇得人心脏抽搐。Barry略失神地细细感受着掌心手腕的骨骼肌肉间的微弱搏动。  
“Barry？”病床上的人突然开口。  
“嘿……”Barry勉强笑笑，“你没睡着？”  
“醒了有一会儿了。”Hal叹了口气，“坏人抓到了吗？”  
“……没有。”他打起精神，摇摇头，“没有，他跑了。”  
“没关系吗？你有没有危险？”  
“……我？”  
“他的目标在你。”Hal笃定地说，“不抓到他，你的安危……”  
“他想让我体会孤独和痛苦。”Barry嗓音沙哑，“等杀死所有我在乎的人他可能才会对我下手——你不用担心。”  
“……哦，是啊。”Hal干巴巴地回应，“这么说还真让人安心……”  
“……你还好吗？”  
“除了头晕眼前发黑脖子上被人开了一刀——是的我没事我非常好。”  
“……抱歉……”  
“不，我说真的，Barry。”Hal叹了口气，“我说真的……”  
Barry心烦意乱地点点头，哪知Hal另一条胳膊撑在床上作势要起。  
他吓了一跳赶紧去扶：“你干嘛！？”  
Hal没说话，磕磕绊绊地坐了起来，手臂一收把Barry搂了，解开他领口的纽扣，挨蹭着从侧颈舔舐到锁骨，细细密密地咬，又叼住他喉结，合在齿间研磨吸吮，手指轻捏他柔韧的腰肢。Barry不明所以，也没敢发问，依顺地由着他动作，身子都被摸软了。  
“我理解Iris她们为什么要跟你分手了。”Hal嘴唇搁在他胸前，突然开口。  
Barry僵住了。  
他声调很轻，音色温柔，却仿佛一记重锤，狠狠擂向Barry鼓膜。  
脑子“嗡”的一声：“你要跟我分手？”  
Hal继续吻他。  
“你要跟我分手。”他嗓音发抖。  
Hal依旧没回答。  
Barry受不了了。男人嘴唇在他身上游离，掌心覆在他胸口，环在腰间的手臂坚实有力，怀抱稳重，动作亲昵。  
他难过得想吐。  
“放开我……”  
Hal没理。  
“你放开我！”  
他挣扎，抗拒地躲闪他的触碰，可Hal牢牢地把他控制在臂弯，温情地磨蹭着他的耳畔。Barry往下推拽他的胳膊，无济于事。  
“你放开我——放开我！”  
他崩溃了，再也无法让男人继续下去。落在下颌的轻啄，抚摸小腹的手——他的眼睛，他还看着自己，含情脉脉的，好像他很珍贵似的。  
——好像他还在乎似的。  
他想逃，躲在没人的角落哭一会儿——也许不止一会儿。随便了。反正他得走，他不能在这里。Hal要跟他分手，他不会想看。Barry也不想表现得多黏人……  
他快喘不过气了。  
“放开我——放开我求你了……”  
他用力抵着Hal胸膛。他待不下去了，一分钟都忍受不了了。他要离开，离开这儿。他们分手了，他用不着Hal像安慰孩子一样道歉，为什么他还能这么温柔？他究竟什么意思？他可以挽回……  
不，不不他不能再自欺欺人了。  
Hal还在吻他，始终保持与他有一部分皮肤亲密接触着。Barry完全混乱。他得走了。再这样下去他会彻底不想走的。他会说些很卑微的话、做出很卑微的举动——甚至卑鄙。他会不择手段地让他留下。这种可能令人恐惧，令人不耐又厌恶。他不能——他不喜欢那样。他一直是两个人中比较成熟的那个、他是年长的那个、他得端正姿态，他可以像以前一样潇洒地转身，他得在Hal面前表现得潇洒。他能做到。  
——他快吐了。  
Barry已经没法思考，一门心思就是远远地逃离、永远逃离。但Hal搂得很紧——很紧，他挣不开，他使不上力。Barry绝望了，什么都顾不上了，只想把人推开。慌不择路时手肘重重捣了一把。  
正好怼在脖子上。  
Hal痛苦地惨叫，力道也松了，捂着伤处倒向一侧。Barry惊呆了，他自由了，可恋人幼兽般的嘶吟把他吓坏了，扶住人家肩膀死死地搂着。掌下身躯冰凉，Barry大脑空白。  
你放不下他。  
泪水在眼眶中慢慢聚集。  
别骗人了你根本放不下他……  
Hal闭着眼缓了一阵，短暂沉默后又把他揽了过去。这次Barry再也不敢反抗，被动地偎在他胸口，任由男人抱着、摸着、亲着。伏在坚实的怀抱中汲取熟悉的气息，兜兜转转地委屈了。  
眼泪涌出来。  
“你要跟我分手。”  
Barry呜咽着，贴在脸颊上的嘴唇柔软温和，有点凉，是他贪恋的美味，他曾无数次为之心折——他依旧为此心动不已。  
可是他快失去了。  
他要离开自己。  
“你要跟我分手……”  
泪珠大颗大颗往下掉。  
“你要跟我分手……”  
Hal吻了他。  
Barry几乎瞬间缠了上去，捧着他脸颊，舌头探进男人干燥的口腔中贪婪地搅动，近乎惩罚地吸吮。Hal倚在床头，让Barry完全陷进自己怀里，手掌探进微敞的衣摆抚摸他细嫩的皮肤。Barry瑟缩着攀上他肩膀，眼睛湿漉漉的，在他复而亲吻自己脖颈时虚弱地控诉：“你要跟我分手。”  
他想过，在外面的时候，想着Hal没有自己会不会更好。他的确考虑过主动离开。  
可当真听在耳中却原来那么痛。  
Hal缓慢地舔舐着他的下巴，没有正面回答：“你看着我仿佛在看一件易碎品。”  
Barry疑惑地抬头。  
“我受不了这个。”他继续说，声息微弱，“打不过你的敌人，没法反抗，沦为他们伤害你的工具，在这场超人类之争中只是个棋子，唯一能做的就是不拖累你——所以她们离开了。”  
“Hal？”  
Hal略恼火：“但那是不可避免的，不是吗？只要你还关心着，哪怕一个无辜的路人都是人质。在这一点上我没有多特别……”  
“你是特别的。”Barry惶惑地打断他，“你是特别的——Hal我不能……你根本不知道当我看着你……”  
“这就是我想说的。”Hal放柔了声线，“Barry——宝贝儿，听着，你是最重要的。逃避也好否认也好，以后这种事不会少，但你记着，你要知道你想要的是什么……”  
“我想要你。”Barry讷讷地说。  
“你在那个时候想要的。”Hal抚上他的脸颊，“我会尽我最大的所能与你在一起……”  
“闭嘴。”他发着抖。  
“但我绝不是别人牵制你的借口，我不是——我不能成为你的弱点，Barry。”  
“Hal闭嘴……”  
Hal重新吻了他，指尖熨帖地托着他下巴。  
“不要因为我有危险就让自己陷入危险。”  
“如果你出事了我会疯的。”他讷讷的，“我怎么保证那种时候我会做出什么？只是听说你要离开我我就快疯了，你要是真出事了……”  
Hal虚弱地笑笑：“作为家属就该承担这种风险，不是吗？”  
Barry抽了抽鼻子，看着男友绑着厚厚纱布的脖颈，心疼得喉头滞涩：“所、所以……要分手吗？”  
“要不要的，瞧你那点出息……”Hal捏着他下巴晃了晃，“丫知道哥对你这模样没辙，可劲儿哭呢是吧？”  
“都分手了你管我……”Barry可怜地抽抽鼻子。  
“分手我干嘛搂着你不放，要不要这么渣？”  
“……不分呐？”  
“从头到尾我说过一句话吗不就你在这儿穷折腾？”  
“……你突如其来的……”  
“陈述个事实。”  
“问你了你也不解释！”  
“我不一直抱着你呢吗？”  
“鬼知道你想表达什么啊！”  
“哎呀脖子疼。”  
“……”  
流氓！土匪！王八蛋你他妈吓死我了！！！  
Barry气得脸都白了。

tbc


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal受伤了，但他依旧知道怎么让Barry头疼

Hal又在中城待了将近一个月。  
刚开始一天什么都没有，除了有些虚弱吃不下东西，你想想他还能调戏自己小男友呢。结果第二天晚上突然开始头晕，根本抬不起眼皮，一睁眼就吐。想下床上个厕所直接厥在半路，被连呼带叫拍打了大约半分钟才堪堪有点意识。  
Barry吓惨了。甭管他主修什么帮过法医多少次眼下全他妈忘了，不顾Hal再三强调自己没事，连夜跑去Snow家公寓把Caitlin从被窝里薅了起来拖进S.T.A.R.，顺手给一脸懵逼的队医小姐换好了制服。  
回过神来的冰霜杀手厉声勒令不许添乱，把他踹一边待着，撸起袖子进了急诊室。Barry不知该怎么办又没法撒手不管，手足无措地来回窜。  
“Barry？”Hal闭着眼睛有气无力地轻唤，交代后事的语气让Barry一个激灵精神了：“Hal你怎么样？还疼吗？”  
“脖子？不；脑子？他妈的痛毙了。”Hal有气无力地呻吟着抱怨，“我感觉现在像有根棍子在里面搅，一睁眼全世界都在转……不是说了别给我用麻药吗Caitlin？”  
“怎么着划的也是根叫得上名字的血管，说你没生命危险还真当自己一点儿事没有？”确定不是什么大毛病，Caitlin意兴阑珊地打着呵欠下医嘱——他们小队长的脑子已经被爱情消磨殆尽了，“两处骨裂，急性贫血，输血后遗症，伤口发炎代谢紊乱，那一大堆淤青，二十多个小时没进食，低血糖又胃出血——你看，低烧了吧。”  
“我坠机都没这么寸……”  
“能跟被极速超人类暴揍相提并论？”将耳温仪甩到一边，Caitlin一边配药剂一边就近开嘲讽，“你该庆幸只是脑震荡不是脑出血，不然照之前那个折腾劲儿，你现在没去墓地也该ICU了。坐都坐不稳还想跑——叫你静养，静养，你倒好，直接跟人在我病床上搞起来了……”  
“就亲两下。”  
“缝线差点打崩。”  
“Barry不是故意的……”  
“重点在Barry吗？”Caitlin翻看他眼睑，“别逼我给你上监护仪和绑带，下床免谈，乖乖用尿壶。”  
“我没残废呢！”  
“再不听话就给你插尿管。”  
“Barry你快让她住手！”  
“迟早摔成截瘫……”  
“我有分寸！”Hal闭着眼也能据理力争出雷霆气势，“怎么说我也是有家室的男人！我的身体保障着两个人的性福！”  
“不影响Barry上你。”  
“……那我离截瘫真不远了……”  
“嘿！”  
“当初鼓励我们小闪电攻略你的时候可是一往无前英勇无畏啊，飞行员先生。”Caitlin调侃着给他挂上葡萄糖，“那时候的豪情哪儿去了，天才？”  
“……人就是要栽过几个跟头才能长大。”Hal干巴巴地回复。Barry在旁边涨红了脸，咕咕哝哝地抱怨“天才只有我能叫”。  
Caitlin翻个白眼：“行吧你——卧床，软食，抗炎，手和嘴巴离你小男友远一点还需要我嘱咐什么吗天才？”  
Barry气哼哼地跑到病床边。Hal笑笑地捏着他的手亲了亲：“到此为止啊，小熊只有我能调戏。”  
“……”Caitlin咬牙微笑，“你确定要对自己的主管大夫这么苛刻吗Jordan先生？”  
“……我们错了。”  
“乖孩子。”女孩潇洒地把医嘱本往金发男人怀里一拍，“你也是，管好自己的手和嘴或者随便什么需要触碰他的器官。男人是你的，弄坏了没人陪你哭。”  
“……”台词太糟糕了谁教你的啊！？  
Barry瞠目，怒瞪着小组医生施施然离开的背影，瘪着嘴回头趴病床上扒拉过Hal的胳膊搂进怀里。  
“Barry？”  
“怎么了哪里不舒服需要我把Caitlin叫回来还是怎样？”  
“进来。”  
“……啥？”  
“进来跟我躺一起。”  
“……这是病床……”  
“挤得下。”  
“你的伤……”  
“睡右边。”  
“可……”  
“快点，让我抱会儿。”Hal伸手摇啊摇，“我缺失好几个小时的小天使体温抚慰，我需要我男朋友。”  
“……Hal我……”  
“照顾一下伤员？”  
“……”  
O^O  
“……”Barry踢掉鞋，小心翼翼地缩进被子，腻在他身上，心疼地一下一下戳纱布，“还难受吗？”  
“难受啊……”Hal可怜巴巴地哼哼唧，“动一下都想吐……”  
“Carol放了你年假，这段时间就在中城待着吧。”Barry双手捂他脸上，“我很抱歉让你遭受这个……”  
“得了吧，长这么大谁没生过病似的。”Hal的声音被他掌心闷得有些失真，“不就是头晕吗？改天哥带你飞一圈，你就知道这点小罪根本没什么……”  
“不许再逞能啊。”Barry愧疚地轻斥，“难受就说出来，别跟刚才似的，妈的我心脏差点停摆了……”  
“难受还能忍，我就一个问题。”  
“嗯？”  
“留疤怎么办？会留疤吗？我讨厌高领毛衣，那跟我夹克太不配——我可以用祛疤膏吗？”Hal委屈兮兮地申请，“只是刀疤就算了，还有缝线，到时候会不会跟脖子上爬了条蜈蚣似的……”  
“Caitlin干活利索，针脚很细，长好了不会太丑。”他碎碎地念叨，“这个位置其实很容易遮住——当然，你实在想要，我可以给你取一管……”  
“要。”  
“好……”  
“留疤了你会嫌弃我吗？”Hal可怜兮兮的瘪着嘴，“要不等长好了我在上面弄个纹身吧。你说我纹个Barry Allen还是刺个Flash？或者你的Logo？不不最后一个算了，好像我是个觊觎你的痴汉……”  
“你不痴汉我？”  
“用不着啊，随时随地想摸就摸想亲就亲……”  
“这种时候了还不正经。”  
“怎么，不给抱还是不给亲？”  
Barry鼻头发酸：“Hal……”  
“问你呢，不给抱还是不给亲？”  
他迟疑着，向上蹭了蹭，犹豫地凑上Hal脸颊，浅浅啄了一口。  
搂怀里摸头：“乖～”  
Barry蜷缩在他臂弯，鼻头发酸。  
“你不能有事。”他微哽道，“我不能想象失去你自己会变成什么样子……”  
“拜托，我活着是为了更大的使命，不会在这儿被人解决掉的。”  
“噢？”笑，“比如说？”  
“比如说让闪电侠替我生个孩子……”  
“去死。”  
“我会为此奋斗终生的。”  
“再贫？”愤愤地拧了拧他腮帮，触到苍白滚烫皮肤很快又心软，有一下没一下地揪他冒头的胡茬，“很饿吧？”  
“还好吧。净恶心了。”  
“有什么想吃的吗？”  
“你。”  
“……你活该饿死吧。”  
“再给个亲亲。”  
“滚蛋。”  
“亲一下就好。”  
“你当我三岁还是自以为三岁？”  
“三岁孩子可不能这么教了现在。”Hal眉眼舒展，温和地笑，“快快，趁你们的小雪花还没过来……”  
“哦你还记得医生的交待呢？”  
“我是怕你脸皮薄，有第三个人在放不开。”  
“……那我还真厚不过你。”  
“快点昂～”Hal语气一沉，“你不亲我我就咳嗽，告诉你我现在咳嗽一下很要命的，不光腹压会高，我脖子的血管还没愈合呢万一一个用力……”  
Barry欺身覆了上去。  
Hal欣然启唇迎合，抬手搂上他细韧的腰肢，来来回回轻揉。  
我只是想让他闭个嘴。  
闪电侠正直地想。

逆闪电没再出现。  
他的存在早已被抹消，剩下这种时间线上的孑遗，没法定位也不好预测，Barry成天提心吊胆疑神疑鬼，非常烦躁。  
反观作为重点保护对象的Hal，一副完全无所畏惧的样子。开玩笑，这种硬碰硬的货色他本来就不带怕的，更何况人摆明儿要跟他抢男朋友，王牌飞行员的斗志完全被激起来了，手无寸铁还捋臂揎拳的，心比天高仿佛能空手套白狼，跃跃欲试，巴不得能再正面怼一次。倒霉玩意儿睁大眼睛看清楚中城小闪电的所有权在谁手上！  
Barry在旁边差点急出心脏病。  
“我跟他谈恋爱能少活十年！”Barry巴着电话哀嚎。  
Oliver：呵呵。  
然而，虽然在中城小日子过得如鱼得水，有人陪吃陪睡给暖床还帮忙跟Carol周旋，除了自尊心有点受打击其余方面异常滋润，野惯了的海滨人老早地受不了这种需要看护的日子——没心没肺的家伙刚拆过线就缠着Barry要人把他送走。  
闪电侠其实没这么大方，开玩笑他现在恨不能全天候追在他男人屁股后面。可又耐不住自己心软，人家还威逼利诱的，甚至下了最后通牒：  
Barry再死活拖着不肯送，他就自己开着飞机回Ferris。  
……听听。  
这是男朋友说的话吗˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚  
好歹一路嘟着嘴把人抱回了家，放床上后站到一边，束起手，赌气地怒目而视。  
僵持。  
浑然不觉的Hal沉浸在“回家了”的喜悦中，开心地拍拍枕头拍拍被，欢快地出溜进去呻吟着“床啊”，抽空瞄了眼门口面色不善的小男友：“还站那呢？”  
“……”  
干嘛，赶人啊(▼ヘ▼#)  
Hal抬起手臂拥抱状：“不过来啊？”  
“……”  
Barry一步三跳地扑了上去。  
Hal热乎乎地亲他：“我有个东西给你。”  
“嗯？”  
Hal在枕头下面摸啊摸：“去中城之前说要给你个礼物，记得吗？”  
“是啊，之后就再无下文。”Barry笑道，“以为你忘了。”  
“是啊，我的确忘了——忘带了。”Hal翻着白眼，却掩饰不住笑意，“我当时又不知道你的能耐，后来事发太突然，乱七八糟的一团浆糊，完全没想起来。”献宝似的亮出来晃了晃，“你看！”  
“嗯哼。”Barry宠溺地哼了声，“备用钥匙。”  
“备用钥匙。”  
“你知道，只要有你的允许，我可以随意出入的，对吗？”  
“准确地说，这是个通行证。毕竟凭你那迂腐的道德观，估计也不会随便出入别人家——Ouch.”Hal不走心地呼痛，“除此之外……”  
“Oh my God！？”  
“这才是重点。”  
Barry惊呼着一把捂了起来。那是只小熊，穿着飞行员夹克，跟他第一次遇见Hal时对方的装束一模一样。特别小，是个钥匙扣，之前被Hal攥在手心，没让他看见。  
“我的天……”Barry小心翼翼地戳，“我的天我的天我的天！”  
“超可爱对不对？”Hal邀功地翘鼻子，“就说任谁看了第一时间都会想到我……”  
Barry搂上他肩膀用力亲吻：“要不是你还要修养我现在就想办了你！”  
“嗯哼～”Hal得意地挑眉，“感动吗？”  
“当然！”  
“是不是特别爱我？”  
“爱你爱你愿意为你做任何事！”  
“闪电小熊还我吧？”  
“想都别想。”

tbc


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal搬到了中城。然后到了他的生日

Hal养伤那段时间Barry天天往海滨跑，不用忧心秘密身份的闪电侠巴不得业余时间全耗在男友身边。  
对此，另一当事人自然乐见其成，纵容着中城人一点一滴地渗透进自己生活。虽然有时候会觉得浪费——为他每个月都要上交的四位数房租。  
终于，年初时，Hal与房东就同居人的问题大吵了一架，还在气头上的飞行员回屋就打给了男朋友，掷地有声地宣布自己要正式入驻中城。  
Barry完全没意见。  
他乐疯了。  
根本没给Hal后悔的机会，大下午的，他扣了电话直接翘班冲向海滨，风卷残云地搬空了原本租住的公寓，然后在Hal手机还贴耳朵上时把人打包抱回了家。  
瞬间被架空了的海滨人面对熟悉的装潢一脸懵逼。  
Barry你真不考虑接点兼职？  
当晚，他被Barry锁着，相当强势地占有了。男人咬着他颈侧的伤疤，用力拓开早已酥圌软柔润的小圌穴，攥着他的腰一下比一下沉重地肏进深处。  
那一晚，向来温和的法证官几乎失去理智。他不知餮足地来回亲吻品食恋人的身体，时缓时急地掠夺自己的领土。在他发着抖哭吟、乞求、意识迷离时凑在人耳边反复呢喃——“我的”。  
我的。

Hal完全归入他领土了。

当然，他要每天接送男友。  
这种甜蜜的小负担对于闪电侠来说根本不是事儿。  
朋友们总觉得如此模式槽点满满，但又无从槽起。  
Cisco看着窝在沙发上等闪电侠完工等到睡死过去的海滨人，头疼地扶额。  
……好像的确没有更好的解决方案了。

“嘿宝贝熊！”  
工作人员的目光纷纷投向他，Barry浑然不觉，满满心思都在自己男朋友身上。Hal刚从飞机里出来，看见他后抬起挡风镜张扬地笑，阳光耀得他身影模糊。老款夹克，白衬衫，卡其色的军装裤，当真和他的小熊钥匙扣一模一样。  
帅飞。  
“嘿！”Barry克制着用正常速度跑到他跟前，“飞行顺利？”  
Hal凑向他：“幸运之吻。”  
“不觉得晚了点吗？”说归说，Barry欣然在他唇上啄了一下。  
“为下一轮准备的。”Hal眨眨眼。  
没过脑子的Barry依旧在爱不释手地摸他翻毛领，钦慕地赞叹道：“亲爱的你真的太适合这么穿了……”  
“哼。”Hal喜爱地揽上他的腰，“怎么这个点就来了？”  
“想看有没有可能钻空子，”Barry笑眯眯的，晶亮亮的蓝眼睛灿烂得动人，“有的话就提前把你偷走？”  
“什么事，这么急？”Hal嬉皮笑脸地挨到他跟前，“我的小闪电寂寞了？”  
“少贫。”Barry笑着捂住他的嘴，“Caitlin他们给你准备了Party，希望你早点儿过去。”  
“Party？”Hal茫然地眨眼，“……哦！”  
“不要告诉我你完全忘了。”  
“这不想起来了吗？”  
“万人迷Hal Jordan会错过自己生日？”Barry半心半意地调侃着，“你橱柜里的情书不会提醒你吗？”  
“和平常一样多，表面也没什么区别。我又不会看。”  
“……欠打。”  
“我这是忠贞不渝。”  
“嘁。”Barry缠着他胳膊，“怎么样？来嘛？”  
“下午没什么事，应该很容易。具体情况得问Carol。”Hal跟Tom耳语了一番，拍拍他肩膀，又转向Barry，“来。”  
“嗯？”  
“难得时间不晚，带你飞一圈。”  
“咦！？”Barry受宠若惊地睁大眼睛，“就、就这么上了？”  
“不然？”  
“符合规矩吗！？”  
“只要战机能存活随他折腾。”Tom凉飕飕地插嘴。  
“今天是我生日，记得吗？”Hal不顾同事的眼神揽过人深深一吻，“我说了算。”

Hal从飞机上跳下来拉着人直奔更衣室，反手将大门在身后锁死，“砰”地把他抵向一边柜门。  
“不怕有人过来？”Barry动作利索地脱下两人衣物。  
“今天只有我递交了飞行申请。”Hal咬着他嘴唇，急躁地扯开他腰带，“没有什么要对我说的？”  
“生日快乐。”  
“还有呢？”  
“你发号施令的样子他妈辣透了。”他撕开安全套的包装袋，套上Hal微勃的男根，用嘴裹着头部往下滑，直到口腔被充满，透明的塑胶也包住了整个茎体。  
Hal低吼地把他拉起来，狂乱地侵占他的唇舌，托抱着揉捏他的小臀，手指探向温热的臀缝。  
“等一下……”他侧过脸躲闪男人热切的亲吻，“Hal等一下……”  
“嗯？”Hal心不在焉地应了声。  
“等……嗯～”私处被握住揉弄让Barry难耐地蜷起身，“嗯我有、有事给你……”  
“什么？”欲火中烧的Hal还不忘调戏，“你真的怀了我的小宝宝？”  
羞恼地给了他一肘，Barry挣扎着下了地，稍微拉开了一点距离，手指不稳地勾着内裤边，发着抖褪掉最后的衣物。  
Hal微笑地看着他，略带玩味。  
很快笑容凝固了。  
Barry背向他，微微塌下腰，一手撑着衣柜，一手探向紧阖的后穴。穴口有点湿，心浮气躁的Hal开始没反应过来，却在法证官的手指艰难地撑开粉嫩的肉环时猛然醒悟，脑子“嗡”得炸了。  
Barry慢慢将不停震动的小玩具从软嫩的肉穴中取出来，不停地发抖，全身都窘红了，扭过头，眼角噙着泪，结巴着说：  
“这次……真的直接进来就行。”  
Hal看着他。  
向来游刃有余的蜜棕色眼瞳中酝酿起剧烈风暴。  
他突然攥住他的胯，在人猝不及防的惊呼中径自拓开了蠕动着开阖的小穴。Barry“啊”地仰起脸，向后轻拱男人的腹股沟，已经适应了侵犯的肠肉立刻裹了过去，妥帖地含住柱体，轻易让他楔入深处。Hal抵着他肩头舒爽地低吼，箍着精瘦的腰缓慢挺送几下，顺畅地大动起来。  
Barry伏在衣柜上尖叫，受了一路撩拨的小穴完全酥了，怯生生地咬着男人的性器吞吐，腰肢陷在他臂弯，淫荡地翘起臀，双腿不停地打颤。Hal狂野地肆虐着滑嫩的肉穴，抚摸他的胸腹，攥住热情的欲根来回捋动。Barry不知所措地发抖，悬在欲潮中好几个小时的身子受不住这样孟浪的玩弄，没几下便挣扎着扭动起来，眼角沁出泪珠，带着哭腔乞求，后穴一阵阵地挛缩——  
他高潮了。  
激情中的蜜穴销魂得绞紧，让占有他的男人更加疯狂。Barry喘息着，站都站不稳，被颠弄着一下一下往前跌，皱着眉，余韵中的表情苦闷而美味。  
Hal欲罢不能地挨近了，挑动软嫩的红舌，退出后搂着不停打滑的身子半推半抱着放上长凳，牵起他双腿，凑在细嫩的皮肤上难耐地啃咬舔吮，手心覆上微凉的卵囊，揉弄、搓捻，含住冠头色情地吮吸，让人在自己的掌控中惊惶哭喊。  
他跪在他腿间，在Barry的欲念再次颤颤竖起时用力楔入渴求的小穴。  
Barry一下拱起身，呜咽着喘吟，挣扎般在宽敞的椅面上扭动，却在他俯下身时主动挺胸将柔嫩的乳粒送进男人口中，舒服得晃着腰臀迎合操弄，勾得人愈发猛烈地掠夺，狂热中几乎把他身体折成两半。  
“哈啊、啊Hal！Hal！”  
“你戴了多久？”  
“嗯唔、唔Ha……唔～”  
Hal贪婪地撷取着他唇间的味道：“你用了多久，宝贝儿？”  
Barry轻哼着捧着他下颌回吻：“在我来之前……我来找你之前、在家里……”  
“你一直戴着？”Hal声线隐忍，呼吸战栗，“你从中城跑过来、坐上我的战机、在我身边欢呼，你一直戴着它，让它在你小穴里捣乱、一直悬在高潮边缘？”  
“对……”Barry牙齿都在打颤，情欲中的身子被顶弄得瑟瑟发抖，“嗯当我看到你、当你把手放在我腰上、你做出的所有那些、那些惊险的动作、当你爱抚我，它打在我肠壁上，我几乎、我差点就……”  
“你让它操你。”Hal情动地弓起背，像一头易激惹的野狼，“你坐在我身边，那东西正在操你淫荡的小穴……”  
“啊呃！嗯我、我就想、想为你准备好哈啊……”Barry长腿架在男人肩膀上，身不由己地随着凶狠的律动抽搐，“让嗯呃Ha、Hal唔……唔嗯轻……”  
“为我准备好……”Hal喃喃着，“好让我一见到你就能进入你火烫的骚穴，对吗？”  
“嗯Hal、Hal啊！”  
“你想要什么？”Hal呼吸粗重，“你想要的——说出来，Barry，我要你说出来。”  
“要你……”Barry焦灼地揽上他脖颈索求他的唇舌，“Hal我要你，要你上我、一见面就能进入我、我想你在我里面Hal Hal我要你我要你……射给我、射给我……”  
“我的小熊……”Hal激动地吻上他的唇，“我黏人的小熊软糖……”  
Barry攀着他的肩膀，十指在他背后紧锁，胴体收紧又放松，妄图挣脱什么似的扭动——他又高潮了。  
浸淫于极乐的大脑混混沌沌的，Barry喘不过气了，细细战栗的腰身痉挛着舒缩，被男人牢牢扣在怀里，剧烈的撞击失了章法。手掌抓得自己小臀生疼，体内全根没入的巨物失控地哆嗦。  
Barry知道他也射了。  
他张着唇，呜咽着，顺从地软在Hal怀里，小穴痉挛地含住男人鼓动的欲望，嘬弄着试图吞入所有温热的液体。  
“唔嗯……”  
Barry在体内的硬物退出时不满地呻吟，睁开水汪汪的蓝眼睛乞怜地看着他，鼓着嘴，余韵中的身体在男人臂弯舒展，肉穴却不知餮足地收绞：“Hal……”  
“你会把我榨干的，小东西。”Hal绑起套套，宠爱地亲亲他脸蛋，掌心贴着细嫩的大腿，手指在濡湿的臀缝间细细摩挲，“老天你简直是尤物……”  
“哼……”被侍弄得很舒服，Barry懒懒地赖进他怀里，线条精致的长腿羞赧得微蜷，“满意你得到的？”  
“这还不满意的话我会遭天谴的。”Hal搂起他全然赤裸的身体，抱到膝上，扶着依稀发颤的腰肢，黏腻纠缠着他的唇舌。Barry诱人地轻哼，软臀勾引地摩蹭着他鼠蹊：“我可以满足你一个性幻想。”他小声咕哝，“任何事。所有你想要的，Hal。”  
“我的宝贝，Barry……”Hal舔舐着他的锁骨，喃喃，“我的乖乖熊……”

与此同时，S.T.A.R.众人围着二十人份的双层蛋糕，干瞪眼。  
“……Hal人呢？”  
“没见。”  
“Barry人呢？”  
“去接Hal了。”  
“他俩人呢？”  
“……”  
“……”  
你一定要问吗（手动再见）。

最后蛋糕被Wally吃了。  
【Wally：Barry你太够哥们了！】

tbc


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次是Barry生日

Hal发短信道歉说要继续加班时，Barry一开始没反应过来。纳闷心说加班就加班呗，又不是第一次。  
结果傍晚Patty路过实验室时，看他依旧埋首于各种试剂和罪证中，不禁讶然：“你还在这儿？”  
“嗯？”Barry看了眼手表，“噢……”两阵风过后他抱着一包快餐坐回椅子上，“你也快去吃饭吧——要来点儿吗？”  
“……”Patty瞠目，“就这样？”  
“唔嗯？”  
“就吃这个？”  
“……挺好吃的啊？”  
“不去接Hal？”  
“他加班。”  
“今天？”  
“唔……Ferris出了个新机型，他从昨天就在那驻守了……”  
“你不介意？”  
“唔嗯？他加班啊。”  
“……噢，”Patty突然了悟，同情又无奈地叹了一声，“你完全忘了是吧？”  
“……怎么，我跟Hal约了什么事吗？”  
“差不多吧，我怎么知道你们有没有偷偷勾手指定下什么阴暗的小秘密……”  
“Patty～”  
“生日快乐，前男友。”女孩抛给他一样东西，“很遗憾今晚你要独守空房，但，五分钟内你要是不到S.T.A.R.，你的处境就不是‘寂寞’可以形容的了。”  
“……噢。”Barry眨眨眼，“哦天——谢、谢谢你，Patty……”  
“不客气。”金发警员倚在门框上，“如果你能好心捎我一起就更好了。”  
“我怎么能拒绝女士的这种合理请求呢？”Barry宽厚地笑着，迅速关了仪器，换上便服，“走吧。”  
女孩挽着他胳膊，挤挤眼：“越来越油嘴滑舌了？”  
“耳濡目染。”  
“言传身教吧。”  
“意会就行。”  
在Patty分神注意是否有外人路过时，Barry飞快码了条短信发送出去：  
『一整晚吗？』  
没人回。  
当然了。  
生日会上Barry有些心不在焉。他其实不怎么在意生日的事，法证官早就年长到不再热衷所谓的生日惊喜。与其说他纠结于“Hal不给我过生日”，其实“Hal今晚不回家”带来的失落更重一些。  
Hal一直没动静。也许是真的忙，可Barry无法忽略心底的烦躁。Thawne那件事过去有段时间，却给他留下了严重的心理阴影。他不喜欢——他憎恨——联络不上Hal的感觉，憎恨任何有关Hal的事情脱离自己的掌控。他总是不安，忧心着自己的恋人在他看不到的地方受伤。Hal也知道，所以绝不会无缘无故不回留言。  
只是加班罢了。  
……他讨厌Hal加班。  
“我们的黄金男孩不是很开心的样子？”喝得有些忘乎所以的Iris热情地勾着他肩膀，“噢拜托，一个没有反派的生日，多么难得！想开点啊小子！”  
“饶了他吧，Hal不在他High得起来？”Cisco善意地嘲讽，“丫没烂在海滨已经相当给面子了好吗？”  
Barry翻个白眼。

他们闹到很晚。玩到兴起一群人从实验室征战到酒吧，凭速跑者们作弊的能力猛宰好几个冤大头。  
和Wally分头把醉得忘乎所以的朋友们一一送回家，终于得闲的Barry站在自己家门口掏钥匙。Hal一直没回复，他最好能给出一个充足的理由……  
房间有人。  
灯都关着，可莫名有人的气息。Barry立马警觉起来，小心翼翼地将钥匙扣收进怀里，脱掉鞋子，蹑手蹑脚地靠近卧室。  
床上隆起一坨。  
借着夜色依稀可以能看出熟悉的轮廓。  
Barry一愣。  
Hal？  
他后退两步，想无声无息地离开卧室，不去打扰恋人安眠。可这时警觉的飞行员“啪”地打开了床头灯，眯着眼睛看了他半天：“噢嗨宝贝儿……”  
“嘿，”放松下来的Barry直接走过去，“自己回来的？”  
“哼嗯……”Hal半个脑袋都埋在被子里，“想在Party上给你个惊喜……结果躺着躺着还是睡着了……”  
“能回来就行。”Barry吻了吻他的太阳穴，真心实意地说，“累吗？再睡一会儿？”  
“再睡就成小猪了。”Hal哼哼，“闭眼。”  
Barry笑着依顺了他的意思：“礼物？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“我最大的礼物不是被子里的这团东西吗？”  
“这团东西换了个包装。”Hal亲他一下，“看看？”  
“你就算打扮成猫女……”  
“猫？有点那个意思。”Hal舔舔嘴唇，“从另一方面……”  
他没穿衣服——意料之中——赤裸的肉体洋溢着久眠后的慵懒，脖颈微微绷直，肌肉线条秀色可餐。  
脖子上戴了个颈圈。  
颈圈下面坠着闪电侠的Logo。  
……Barry腿一软差点跪地上。  
“好看吧？一眼就瞧上这东西了。”Hal浑然不觉地用手指挑动锁骨中间的金属牌，“你知道那家店的成交量多少吗？妈的下面一群人扬言自己是‘闪电侠的女人’甚至男人。我才设身处地地体会到自己竟然有这么多情敌……”  
Barry猝不及防地欺身，咬住他喋喋不休的唇。  
“该死的，Hal……”他隐忍地磨牙，“该死的你不该这么惯着我……”  
“需要什么情景扮演吗？”Hal懒洋洋地笑，分开腿夹上他的腰，揽着他脖子往床里倒，“仰慕你的小粉丝？被闪电侠拯救的无辜市民？偷尝禁果的亲生兄弟？想让我叫你哥哥吗法证官大人？”  
“我一直是正面角色。我要当一回恶棍——但‘哥哥’可以有。”Barry狂热地侵占他的唇舌，揉弄他挺翘的臀，突然动作一滞，“你给自己润滑了？”  
“你没回来，我总不能闲着。”Hal引诱地轻啄他耳畔，“嗯想要弄脏我，是不是，叛逆期的臭小鬼？”  
“每时每刻。”  
“可以粗暴一点、对我做些坏事，我知道你对愤怒性爱有感觉。”Hal跃跃欲试，“满足你一次——我们分手，你不同意？”  
Barry眼睛都没抬，跃跃欲试的性器挤在软肉间轻轻挨蹭着他潮热的臀缝：“我会哭的，你舍得？”  
“舍不得。”Hal喘息着抬腰，“那假如、假如我出轨了呢？”  
“给你下药，让你肏我肏上瘾。”  
“……自毁倾向的超级英雄，”Hal“嗯”地晃着脑袋轻喘，“我得看紧一些了——电车痴汉？办公室性骚扰？求而不得的暗恋者、拿我年轻时候的艳照、胁迫我跟你交欢？”  
“我很怀疑你会不会接受威胁。”Barry开始朝里浅浅戳刺，“你有？”  
“求而不得的暗恋者还是艳照？”  
“艳照。”  
“你都不在乎有人暗恋我！”  
“我习惯了。”  
“……艳照你可以现拍。”  
“我都得到真人了，干嘛还要保存底版留下隐患？”  
“Emmmmm……有道理……”Hal的声音在唇舌的交缠中显得含含糊糊，“那就矛盾热爱着你的有妇之夫？肮脏的PY交易？斯德哥尔摩情人？”  
“还是叫哥哥吧。”  
“斯德哥尔摩情人！”  
“噢不……”  
“你是国际通缉犯，来酒吧执行任务的时候看到了我。”Hal咬着他下巴，”一夜激情后我发现了你的小秘密，于是你把我掳走，关在地窖，皮质绑带捆住我手脚，强迫我做你的泄欲工具。你很凶，经常把我搞得浑身是伤。我无数次试图逃离，换来的只是你一次比一次暴虐的惩罚。我委曲求全，曲意逢迎，赢得做你助手的机会，把你的坐标透露给FBI。你死于正义的子弹下，我趁乱跑了，我自由了，我以为自己可以回归原来的生活可这时、这时我才发现，在之前漫长的无聊岁月里，你是唯一鲜活的东西。我他妈爱上你了。我疯狂地想你，找寻你存在的痕迹。一个月后联邦通缉令上再次出现你的代号，只是这次换了一张脸……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“真是个好故事。”  
“首先，我不会虐待你；其次……”  
“你兴奋了。”  
“住口。”  
“而且你性虐我的时候可以要求我叫你哥哥……”  
Barry咬牙切齿地堵上他的唇：“你要对自己的言行负责的，飞行员。”  
Hal骤然一搐。男人粗长的性器猛地拓开软滑的穴肉，径自楔进深处。事先扩张过的嫩腔并未被粗暴的动作惹痛，反而意犹未尽地收绞，嘬弄讨好着乞求更多。  
“嗯……”Hal抗议地拧动双腿，“我们还没商量好……”  
“我们已经有结论了。”Barry将他的腿架在肩膀上，全根进出，凶狠地大动，“我上你。结束议题。”  
“嗯唔不、不讲理……”  
“是吗？”Barry额角暴起青筋，“你知道什么才叫不讲理吗，Hal？”  
“啊！”  
大脑仿佛瞬间燃放起烟花，Hal短促惊叫，腰身猛地一弹，四肢在床单上痉挛地蜷成扭曲的弧度，肉穴来不及反应地骤缩，让急起的侵犯更加难熬。爆裂的快感在交合之处炸开，剧烈的情潮让人心生恐惧。Hal摇着头，抗拒地抵着男人肩膀，在桎梏中苦苦挣扎。  
“哈啊！啊、呃嗯——呃——”  
Hal后穴激烈地绞紧。  
他被肏射了。  
五分钟没到就泄了第一波，Hal觉得受到了侮辱。可他根本无暇抗议，男人的阳物还嵌在他身体里，在他呻吟着扭动时不急不缓地顶弄肿胀的肠壁。  
“嗯……嗯不……”  
双腿在男人掌心抽搐，余韵中的身子继续被无情顶弄，Hal哆嗦着轻晃腰身。小高潮中的男人迷茫而惫懒，懵懵地随每一个动作低泣瑟缩。  
“慢点……慢点……停一会儿……”Hal眼角沁出水珠，“嗯你、嗯……”  
Barry舔舔嘴唇，克制着用普通人受不了却不会伤到他的速度掠夺。Hal仰起脸，急促地喘息，间或发出一声被噎住的惊叫，姿态柔顺，蜜穴紧致，让人恨不能将他碾碎在自己怀里。  
“哈啊、嗯……”Hal阖着眼轻颤，“嗯你、作弊、你……”  
“物尽其用。”  
“唔你个……无耻的超人类……”  
“还想要什么情景扮演吗？”Barry将他抱起来撷取红润的唇舌，“你现在的确有种被胁迫的味道。”  
Hal偎在他肩头，乖巧地轻哼：“嗯……”舌尖被吮吸得发麻，“嗯你、你可以假装在拍我们的性爱视频……你现在可以威胁我了……”  
“跟我保持肉体关系不然就把录像泄露出去？”Barry嗤道，“你知道我不会这么做。”  
“哼……”Hal得意地挑眉，攀着他肩膀，缓过些许的身体主动在男人性器上起落，“占有欲暴强的小混蛋……”  
“没人可以跟我分享你。”Barry重新把他掀到身下，拢进怀抱，指尖摩挲着项圈滞涩的皮革，拈起被体温熨烫的小闪电，眼神晦暗，“你是我的，Hal Jordan。”  
Hal安慰捂着他脸颊。  
“我的停港，我的锚点。”他的气息突然平和，在恋人温柔的抚触中放缓了律动，“你是我继续存在的意义，Hal。”  
“我不是将你束缚在人间的枷锁，Barry。”他轻轻地说，“像你不愿我因为超级英雄的事受伤，我也不要你为我束手束脚。我选择了你，无论什么下场，我会自己负责到底，亲爱的。”  
“我知道。”Barry阖上眼，“我知道，我只是……”  
“我以为我才是浪子。”他笑了，眼瞳里漾着温暖的金棕，“但现在我会为你守在这里。”他抵上他的额头，“我会一直在这儿，Barry Allen。”

tbc


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry跟另外五个人组建了正义联盟。Hal求婚了

后来，Barry跟另外五人一起组建了正联。  
第一个正式的超级英雄联盟自然吸引了全世界眼球。六人一时风头无贰，犹如炙手可热的明星，一举一动都处在聚光灯下，被期待、被质疑、被议论，被人拿着放大镜过度解读。  
尤其成员彼此间的私人关系，是大众最感兴趣的话题之一。“众星捧月的联盟女神跟哪个男同事最暧昧”蝉联话题榜榜首数月之久，三巨头间的爱恨情仇更是能引起众市民茶余饭后热切讨论的谈资。  
然后便有不止一个人发现。  
闪电侠……  
好像害怕蝙蝠侠？  
不提话痨的小红人从来不跟阴沉沉的黑暗骑士说话，他甚至有时在战场上迎面碰上也是能躲着就躲着走。  
粉丝们被勾得蠢蠢欲动，截屏拍照大肆分析两人的微表情和潜意识动作。要知道这种幼稚的逃避行为，不是讨厌，就是胆怯，四舍五入这是一起暗恋事故啊！  
就连他们的队友也觉察到两人之间莫名的气场。温厚的超人甚至无数次安慰队友，说，Bruce虽然严肃，其实并没有多可怕，他不必见着人就躲。  
Barry：“……我不……”  
“真喜欢的话，就更要说出来了。”  
“……”这个更没有啊！  
闪电侠捂着受惊过度的小心脏惊魂未定地瞪着联盟头头，义正辞严地堵上他的脑洞。

他不是害怕。  
是尴尬。

当初所有联盟成员都是顾问先生亲自上门招募的。而蝙蝠侠来找他的时候，S.T.A.R.里一个负责的都没有。  
只留了翘班的Hal义务看家。  
西装革履的男人摸着黑，自来熟地踅摸出一把椅子坐下。无聊得正躺沙发上挺尸的飞行员察觉到动静，谨慎地从沙发背后面冒出头，清清嗓子引起人注意，瞪着眼，语气戒备：“我能帮到你什么吗？”  
“……”  
明显没料到房间里还有另一个人的富豪顿了一顿：“你好。”  
Hal翻身坐直了，很缓慢很缓慢地站起来：“你从哪儿来？”  
“从大门。”  
“怎么进来的？”  
“走进来的。”  
默……  
“来做什么？”  
“我是个Wayne。”  
“噢。”Hal点点头，“所以来做什么？”  
“……”Bruce皱起眉，酝酿措辞时眼尖地看到对方试图摸向报警器的手，“如果我是你，我不会这么做？”  
“怎样？”Hal举起手机，手指搭在屏幕的红钮上作势要按下去，眉头紧皱，“你选个主管全部外出的时间偷偷摸进一所高级实验室，没有惊动任何人，没有引发任何警报，我敢说监控也被憋了；但你告诉了我名字——姑且不问真名假名……”  
“你哪怕有一丢丢的常识，也已经该知道答案了。”年长的男人嘲讽道，“我是Bruce Wayne……”  
“谁他妈是Bruce Wayne？”  
打太极战术无效，Bruce耐心告罄：“你不该在这儿。”  
“噢，一年前也有个人说过类似的话，还给我留下了这个。”飞行员敲了敲左颈根处醒目的伤疤，“你们反派的开场白都一个套路，没丁点儿新意。第一个这么说的人是谁？付人家版权费了吗？”  
“我不是反派。”他语气缓和，“我只是……”  
“大下午的闯空门，就算穿着定制西服也太可疑了。”Hal戒备地慢慢踱步，“你究竟来做什么的？偷东西？偷人？事先声明这里的东西你偷走了也不一定搞得掂，至于偷人——我警告你，这里除了某个长头发的技术宅都有主了。尤其一个金发小可爱，他现在是Jordan家的私有财产。”  
“我对你男朋友……”没兴趣。  
刚想这么说的蝙蝠侠突然联想到自己的此行目的。  
脸色更阴沉了。  
Hal神色一凛，按下警报的同时一把抄起实验台上还处于检测阶段的火枪。  
Bruce克制着掏飞镖的本能：“怎么……”  
“我可从没告诉过你我的名字。”  
“……”  
“你知道我们的关系，以及我不属于这间实验室——你调查过我们。”  
“……我……”  
“我没兴趣听你编造的借口。”Hal举了举枪头，“闪电侠还有两秒到达战场。”  
他想威吓地上个膛，可摸索半天也没摸出门路。就在这时Bruce突然闪到他面前。Hal吓了一跳，握着枪柄就想给他一下，却被扣着手腕缴了械。  
“Hal！？”  
一阵疾风席卷而过，Bruce保护性地闭了闭眼，一晃神的时间棕发男人已经跟他隔了大半间实验室。猩红速跑者挡在他们中间——逼在他面前，冰蓝的眼眸中噼啪地迸着愤怒的电流：“你他妈……”  
“Bruce Wayne。”Bruce镇定下来，整了整衣襟，“初次见面。”  
Barry愣住，暴起的静电都消失了：“你是……”  
“Barry你别离这么近！”Hal颠颠地跑过来把他往后拖开两个身位。速跑者没有挣扎任由他搂着，难以置信地看着不速之客：“Bruce Wayne？”  
“是的。”  
“哥谭首富来中城做什么？”Barry看了眼男友，刚进屋那一幕再次浮现他的脑海，“你要对Hal做什么！？”  
“……”

事后为搞砸了自己跟偶像的初次见面，Barry埋怨了男朋友许多年。  
作为一个伪红颜祸水，躺枪的Hal表示自己特别无辜。  
Barry浑然不觉，窝在男朋友怀里絮絮叨叨地抱怨，手指不停地在平板上划来划去地刷网页。就在一条新提醒要被他标记已读时，闪电侠突然眉毛一竖手一抖点了消息，打开关注界面。  
Bruce Wayne Fo了Hal的推。  
“……”  
卧槽他到底想干什么！？

即便对于蝙蝠侠来说，Hal Jordan也是很奇怪的一个人。  
他普遍神经大条——那句“谁他妈是Bruce Wayne”被Cisco奉为经典传颂多年恨不能拿框裱起来镶S.T.A.R.墙上——但有时又出离细致，反应敏锐，直觉精准得令人汗颜，而且在某些领域是绝对的精英。  
——能在蝙蝠机自动档坏掉后一边研究一边操作的人真的不多（别问发生了什么）。  
最重要的是。  
他喜欢Barry。  
不是说Barry有什么不好——那孩子未免太好了点——只是，普通人想和超级英雄谈恋爱，需要很大勇气（他的情缘不具参考价值——Arthur的也是——Victor还是个孩子）。Lois跟超人的情路坎坎坷坷，Diana的小军官数次为她身陷险境，而从第一次照面的对话来看，Hal也为此经历过不少磨难。  
并不是说他对打探别人私生活有多少兴趣。他不过是将所有联盟成员视作隐患，而所有变量都需被考虑其中。  
Hal是闪电侠最大的变量。  
他是他的动力。  
他可以保护他。  
也可以被用来彻底摧毁他。  
每个英雄家属都需要特别关照，尤其本人跟“超能力”八竿子打不着的时候。所以他有必要密切关注着那边的一举一动，并为这位飞行员先生建立一个档案。  
……而，显然，闪电侠误会了什么。  
Bruce敲击键盘的手指有些不必要地用力。  
算了。  
关他鸟事。

闪电小队很欣慰他们的男孩能拥有一段稳定的感情。  
真心的。  
——如果他们能注意一下时间地点以及有可能受波及的群众就好了。  
“嘿！”  
托Hal的福，在前几次他无意接入S.T.A.R.通讯频道后，Barry已经习惯了打架的时候有个人在自己耳边天马行空地叨逼叨。后来Hal乖了，他反而不适应耳机里井然有序的指令和战况分析。从第三方传来的寂静让他心烦意乱。  
越紧张时就越难忍，有时候实在受不了他还会自己打过去。  
“Hal！”  
比如这次。  
“宝贝儿谢天谢地——你在哪儿？”  
Hal听起来就特别无语：『我已经下班了，闪电狗狗。』  
“我一会儿去接。”  
『我下班一个小时了。』  
“我很抱歉我失约了……”Barry险险逃脱大机器人的脚底板，“我发誓不会耽误你休息的——你只需原地再等一下！”  
Hal听上去很无语：『Barry，宝贝儿，你知道我不在意……』  
“不，你在意，你生气了，你要去别的男人家睡觉！”  
『……Tom家。』  
“为什么是Tom！？”  
『我们关系好！』  
“为什么总是Tom！？”  
『你去出联盟任务好几天回不来，我总不至于睡宾馆！』  
“你怎么不能睡宾馆！？”  
『我明明有一堆单身朋友，为什么要去睡宾馆！？』Hal咬牙，『这是我的城市！』  
“你是我的人！”  
『我没否认这点——妈的小心你左边！』  
“我十秒钟就能把你带回家！”Barry依言躲过一记偷袭，“你得相信我！”  
『认真的？我们一定要这个时候讨论！？』Hal心有余悸，『你他妈跟外星机器人打着架还和自己男朋友扯皮！』  
“噢你这时候觉得不合适了！？”Barry看上去想骂人，“你他妈当初在公共频道打性爱电话的时候是怎么想的！？”  
“……”  
钢骨心情复杂地看了他一眼。  
『中城的反派可不会随便把大马路从里翻到外！』  
“我们正在收尾了——相信我。”  
『我信——Barry，宝贝熊，听着，我哪儿也不去，我在Ferris机场等你。』Hal妥协地叹气，『你专心打架，好吗？』  
Barry委屈地哼了哼。  
『我今晚会戴上项圈。』他突然压低声，嗓音沙哑甜蜜，『戴着它，赤裸地躺在你身边，为你接风。做任何你想做的，闪电侠，尽情享用你的东西。但你要是敢受伤，如果你受伤了，就什么都没有，老老实实洗白白睡觉——听明白了吗？』  
“……”  
“……”  
『听明白了吗，小熊软糖？』  
“……”  
Barry眨眨眼：“噢。好。”  
『乖。』Hal满意地哼哼着，『乖，宝贝……』  
“……”  
Arthur三叉戟往地上一杵：“老子他妈的不想明白！！！”  
“……”  
中城，Cisco·专业躺枪单身狗·Ramon，对于波及对象由自己上升至超人这种级别的英雄，表示有点欣慰。

后来？  
后来Ferris在中城设了分公司，Hal作为分公司主管被调动过去。  
亲友们欣慰于两人结束这种毫无意义的“异地”恋的同时不禁为自己的眼睛和精神默哀。  
后来蝙蝠侠和超人公布了关系。  
有曾经深扒三天三夜至今不死心的小记者提问红衣英雄，问他有什么想法。  
Barry：“祝福啊。”  
记者：“没有不甘？”  
Barry：“不会啊，我也订婚了啊。”  
后来Hal求了婚。

后来Barry终于鼓起勇气，在结婚前带着未婚夫去见自己父母。  
黯淡天色下朴素的墓碑庄重平和。Barry絮叨地跟父母坦白这些年的零碎琐事，看向被他支向不远处的Hal。  
Hal正好也看了过来，注意到他后笑着挥挥手。  
Barry也笑了，转头，郑重地道了别，结束这次会面。起身，小跑步地迎向已经等了很久的恋人。  
Hal双手捂着他的脸，亲亲他额头，把他手指攥进手心，收在口袋里。两人肩并肩地离开了。  
There's so much life I’ve left to live.  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go.  
I surrender.

End


End file.
